I'm here for you
by Sayaaa
Summary: Hundida en medio de una profunda soledad. Siendo constantemente acosada por sus compañeros de clase... Sin embargo con la llegada de ciertos hermanos su vida comenzara a experimentar diversos cambios. Ryosaku! Comenten!
1. Prologo

_Lloraba. Las lágrimas caían, abundantes, sobre sus mejillas; y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas. Estaba arrodillada. Humillada sobre el suelo, sintiéndose peor que escoria. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Ignorando su deplorable estado, continuaban en su afán de burlarse de sus mil y un defectos. _

_Quería gritar. Golpear. Defenderse. Reclamarles por maltratarla. Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado._

_¿Tan detestable era?_

_Miro sus brazos, magullados por el forcejeo. Sus rodillas no estaban en mejor condiciones… Su cabello alborotado, su rostro demacrado… Que horrible era. Seguramente por eso la usaban como objeto de burlas; por su asqueroso aspecto. _

_Todo era por su aspecto._

_Era de esas personas que con solos mirarlas te inunda un sentimiento de repelo. Si, seguramente era eso. A lo lejos diviso a la que solía llamarse su "inseparable amiga" oculta entre los demás estudiantes. No le presto ayuda._

_Seguramente nunca la considero como tal._

_-¡Fea!_

_Si, sabía lo fea que era._

_-¡Eres horrible, Ryusaki!_

_Sí, eso también._

_Más y más insultos brotaban de sus labios. Escupían palabras sin compasión. Sin la menor de las delicadezas. Y ella las absorbía, grabándolas cuidadosamente en su cabeza, en su cuerpo…. Fue entonces que se pregunto… se pregunto si tal vez ellos se detendrían al notar lo patética que se sentía, al ver como desesperada intentaba resistir a la ola de sentimientos, a los golpes, y a la violencia de sus compañeros de clase._

_¿Se detendrían al notar que… la estaban matando por dentro? _

_Las heridas fueron su respuesta._

Frunció el ceño. Los rayos matutinos fueron los causantes de su súbito despertar, sumados a la molesta alarma del despertador. Un cansado suspiro escapo de su garganta, incorporándose cansinamente del colchón. Quito el pijama de su cuerpo. Para desgracia suya el espejo quedaba justo frente a ella, por lo que verse desnuda resulto inevitable. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado, cubriéndose al instante con el uniforma escolar.

No era atractiva.

Demasiado delgada, escasos atributos, baja altura.

Dirigiéndose al baño realizo las tareas de aseo personal acostumbradas. Cepillo su cabello, sujetándolo en dos largas trenzas. Vio la caja de cereales, pero no sintió deseos de comer. Echándose una última mirada, no encontrando nada interesante, tomo su bolso para partir al instituto.

Antes de salir, miro en dirección a la ventana, reparando en la pequeña mesita donde descansaba el retrato de una mujer.

-Me voy, mama- susurro, como era su costumbre. Para luego cerrar la puerta dejando el pequeño dormitorio.

Hace dos años que había comenzado a vivir en ese lugar. Era donde residían los estudiantes, que como ella, no tenían parientes que puedan prestarle alojamiento mientras estudiaban. Era un lugar humilde pero acogedor.

Recordaba haber visto a más de un compañero de su salón vivir ahí, pero era bastante invisible para todos, por lo que recibir un saludo matutino era algo impensado para ella.

Con sumo cuidado deposito la llave, tras cerrar con esta la puerta, dentro de su bolso. Sin embargo al voltear, su cuerpo dio de lleno contra el de otra persona.

_Dios, no podía estar pasando esto…_

Sufriría la vergüenza de su vida. No obstante el implicado logro sujetar su brazo antes de que protagonizara una de los tantos momentos vergonzosos que tenia grabados en su retina. Sin mucho esfuerzo logro estabilizarla y dejarla de pie, bufando en el proceso.

El rostro se le coloreo, sintiéndose morir. Seguramente le reclamaría por su torpeza. No… por favor que no intentara golpearla. De ser así, ya se estaba preparando para asistir a emergencias. Pero contrario a sus divagaciones, el simplemente soltó un "mada mada dane", cerrando su puerta y guardando sus llaves.

Paso de ella, ignorando el incidente.

Fue entonces que noto la presencia femenina junto a el. Su rostro se coloreo al notar que ambos salían del mismo departamento "_Debe ser su novia" _Fue lo que pensó; aun mas al notar lo hermosa que era la adolescente. Una larga cabellera negra, con reflejos verdosos sobre esta y una mirada ámbar que… Stop.

Eran iguales. Casi como si fuesen gemelos.

Ella la miro.

-Buenos días – dijo, sonriente.

Automáticamente sintió tensar su cuerpo, y bajo torpemente la mirada. Seguramente la chica pensaría que era una maleducada al no contestar a su saludo. De solo imaginarlo su estomago se revolvió en angustia.

_-Me gritara…_

No obstante nuevamente la sorprendían. Ella simplemente sonrió tiernamente.

-Nos vemos- fue un dulce murmullo antes de echarse a andar junto al chico.

Confusa, les siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos se perdieron a la lejanía. Su rostro aun se mantenía completamente rojo, y las pulsaciones de su corazón estaban al máximo de su resistencia. Miro sus manos, que temblorosas aferraban su bolso. Se tomo un par de minutos el respirar y contar hasta 10, intentando volver a su estado original.

Pero no pudo. No pudo por que recordó que debía ir al Instituto.

De solo pensarlo sintió flaquear sus piernas.

Guardo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Caminaba solo por que debía hacerlo. Realmente no quería ir al instituto, no quería tener que lidiar otro año más con alumnos, ni que decir de molestos profesores.

No quería hacer nada.

Sin embargo debía hacerlo. Porque así eran las cosas, y la sociedad no aceptaba que alguien saliera de esos márgenes. "_Debes seguir_" Fue la respuesta de ella. Miro al cielo, que no parecía querer estar de su lado. Soleado. Jodidamente soleado.

Frunció el ceño. Odiaba los días así de brillantes.

Kaori a su lado caminaba con el ceño fruncido. Lo sabía; ella tampoco quería ir.

Momentos atrás le había sorprendido su reacción; Kaori no era amable. No era dulce. Ni que decir de educada. Pero de la nada saludo a esa torpe chica, deseándole hasta un buen día.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

La chica había sido expulsada de numerosos institutos logrando una fama bastante mala entre sus compañeros y profesores. Se había inmiscuido en peleas, se escaqueaba de clases, no respetaba a nadie… Una chica problema.

Y estaba seguro que este Instituto no sería la excepción.

-Anikii… ¿no podemos faltar hoy?

La miro. Esta le miraba con una mirada de suplica, y unos molestos ojos de niña buena que por segundos le hizo plantearse el regresar al departamento. Solo el sabia la razón del comportamiento de esa chica; es por eso mismo que la atesoraba y se preocupaba de su bienestar.

-Vamos, di que si- insistió sujetándole el brazo.

No obstante opto por negar, ignorando la mueca de desagrado. Su madre seguramente le regañaría por ser un irresponsable hermano mayor.

No gracias. Esas reprimendas tardaban horas al teléfono.

Suspiro, siguiendo con su caminar. Más molesto le resultaba el tener que comenzar con el proceso de "estudiante transferido" con las típicas presentaciones, los compañeros, y las clásicas preguntas que no le venían ni en gana de responder.

Y luego lidiar con las molestas adolescentes que le seguían para todos lados.

Nah, el no estaba hecho para ese ambiente. No lo estuvo hace 2 años atrás, menos lo estaría ahora. Simplemente pasaría de todos, sin intentar involucrarse con nadie. Ese era el plan.

Se habían mudado ahí, para alejarse de todo. Sin embargo no tenían donde quedarse, por lo que tuvieron que optar por los dormitorios estudiantiles. Claro esta no muy a su favor. Realmente tener que encontrarse con todos a penas cierre su puerta, no le venía muy en gracia.

Kaori bufo, acomodando su falda. El simplemente se encogió de hombros más interesado en… bueno en algo.

-Mada mada dane, Anikii.

Trago saliva, temblando en el acto. El pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos, y no existía otro camino para llegar al salón. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del pánico.

_Vamos, Sakuno..._

Su cabeza estaba gacha, los hombros tensos, sus piernas no estaban en mejor tan patética. Era tan consiente de ella misma que en cualquier momento cometería un fallo que la ridiculizaría nuevamente. No por favor. De solo pensarlo su cuerpo se tenso aun más.

Noto como un pequeño grupo de chicos se reían, seguramente a costa de ella. Claro, se veía tan estúpida que no era de extrañarse que ocurriera eso. Los miro de reojo, pero quiso morirse ahí mismo al cruzar miradas con uno de ellos. Oculto aun mas su rostro, sonrojándose a más no poder. El se hecho a reir.

Y el resto le siguió.

Esto era una agonía. Aquellas risas la estaban realmente torturando.

Aferro el bolso contra su pecho y se echo a andar, huyendo de ahí. Quería desaparecer. Pensó en encerrarse en el baño, pero al notar la cantidad de chicas dentro de este, desistió rápidamente de la idea.

Frustrada consigo misma, logro dar con su salón, entrando rápidamente a el. Nadie noto su presencia, nadie la saludo, nadie se percato de su estado. Suspiro.

Eso era lo mejor.

Camino hasta su puesto dispuesta a sentarse, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con una joven rubia sentada cómodamente sobre él. Si mal no recordaba aquella chica era Tachibanna.

Tachibanna Ann.

-Esto, E-ese es mi… eh, bu-bueno ese es mi… puesto… - susurro, sintiéndose morir.

La chica la miro inquisitivamente. Se encogió aun mas, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto ella.

Oh no puede ser. La chica se había molestado. El miedo la invadió; sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y como respuesta habitual en ella su rostro se coloreo de un rojo intenso. Ann continuaba observándola.

-Te pregunte que dijiste- insistió, alzando una ceja.

Trago saliva.

-E- ese es mi… -respiro hondamente- e-e s… mi … ¡Es mi puesto! –exclamo por fin. Oh… lo había dicho… Le había alzado la voz. ¿La golpearía por eso?

La rubia se levanto mirándola directamente. Seria. Muy seria.

_Soy tan tonta…_

Sin embargo, contrario a todo el rollo que tenia plantado en la cabeza, la chica solto una risa palmeándole gentilmente el hombro. Abrio los ojos como plato. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se molestaba y le gritaba por su osadía? ¿No le haría nada?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa cara? – cuestiono la rubia- ¡Vamos, que no me molestaría por eso! Debes hablar claro, de lo contrario la gente no entenderá lo que dices… - le aconsejo, con una sonrisa bondadosa.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella no le había gritado, no le había golpeado, ni menos insultado por su torpeza. Definitivamente algo no marchaba bien.

_Igual que el chico de la mañana…_

-Lo… Lo siento- susurro, escondiendo la mirada.

La rubia negó.

-No te disculpes… no hiciste nada malo. Discúlpame a mí, por no haberme dado cuenta… No volverá a pasar. – aseguro retirando sus cosas del banco- Ah, una ultima cosa –volteo a mirarla- Cuando hables conmigo mírame a los ojos… me molesta esa atmosfera tuya de inferioridad que te rodea. – Y se fue.

Se fue dejándola a cuadros.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Sentándose aun con el bolso contra su pecho, se sintió extrañamente feliz. Observo de reojo a la rubia, mientras conversaba con otra chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que realmente era de esas personas que te deslumbran con solo verlas.

Y ella le había hablado.

-Preséntese.

El maestro le miro esperando a que el se dignara a pronunciar una palabra. Kaori a su lado ahogo una sonrisa cuando noto la cara de consternación que puso el hombre. El simplemente permaneció inmutable, ignorante de su reacción.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-He dicho que se presente.

El observo su rostro, para luego voltear hacia sus compañeros.

-Echizen. Mucho gusto.

Y callo. No dio información adicional, ni el hombre quiso seguir insistiendo. Los alumnos observaron con curiosidad al chico, y las chicas no tardaron en notar maravilladas lo apuesto que era el nuevo integrante. Sin embargo un par de asientos mas atrás cierta chica de trenzas observaba con asombro a la pareja de chicos.

_Son los de la mañana…_

Kaori al notarla, le sonrió cómplice. La jovencita se encogió en su puesto, bajando con timidez la mirada.

-¿Y usted señorita?

Pero para sorpresa de Sakuno automáticamente la actitud de la morena cambio a una totalmente mosqueada. Lo miro. El maestro se tenso al notar que sus ojos eran muy… penetrantes. Una mirada demasiado intensa para una cria de 17 años.

La chica ladeo su rostro en una sonrisa presumida, que termino por cabrear al maestro y sorprender a sus compañeros. Ryoma la miro de reojo, sin mayor expresión. Así era Kaori; parecía que de alguna forma se había terminado aclimatando a su propio carácter. O quizás la cosa era solo de genes. No lo sabía.

-Echizen Kaori. Mucho gusto.

-Entonces si son hermanos… -susurro Sakuno, para si misma.

Los chicos no tardaron en comentar lo hermosa que era la jovencita… que su buen cuerpo, que… típicos comentarios de adolescentes frente a una belleza como lo era la chica.

-Sus lugares son los de ese sector- sentencio el hombre, mostrándole los asientos disponibles.

Sakuno trago saliva.

_-Están junto a mí…. _

No era que le molestara la idea, al contrario. Quizás el chico daba bastante miedo, pero su hermana parecía alguien de buen corazón; por lo mismo no quería que ellos fueran involucrados en sus problemas de convivencia con los demás. No quería que ellos fueran aislados de los demás por su culpa.

-Mira, les toco con la estúpida de Ryusaki… -susurro un chico.

-Ah, no quisiera ser ellos… -le seguía otro.

-¿Con Ryusaki? ¡Qué asco! –comento una chica, alzando la voz.

Ryoma alzo una ceja, mirando a la joven en cuestión. Si, aquellos comentarios iban en aumento y se escuchaban. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica de malo? Quizás era una pesada… no lo sabía. Pero dudaba que fuera así al ver como la chica en cuestión se encogía clavando los ojos en la mesa. Incluso le pareció notar como temblaba...

¿Cómo podían decir tanta estupidez junta? ¿Acaso no notaban la condición de la joven?

Kaori fue la primera. Aliso elegantemente su cabello y emprendió su marcha, con la frente en alto y una expresión de mosqueo. No se sorprendió al ver que la chica se sentaba junto a la de trenzas, sonriéndole fugazmente. Kaori odiaba cosas como estas, por lo que no le extraño ver su reacción.

El la siguió sentándose atrás de aquella desconocida. Y suspiro agradecido al ver que su asiento estaba al fondo de todo. Seria bastante practico cuando le entrara sueño.

La de trenzas se sentaba adelante suyo junto a la ventana, y Kaori a su derecha. Tuvo la impresión de que había terminado ahí, sola. Siendo desplazada por sus compañeros, que evitaban tener contacto con ella. Aislándola.

Algo le decía que no se equivocaba.

-Bueno- comenzó el maestro-Ya que ambos se han presentado, podemos dar inicio a la clase… -seguidamente volteo al pizarrón comenzado de esta forma la lección.

Kaori miro a la chica de reojo, ladeando la cabeza al ver que ella seguía encogida. Arranco un trozo de hoja escribiendo algo en el. Luego volteo lanzándoselo a la joven. Esta sorprendida observo el papel con asombro, a la chica. Al papel.

¿Qué era eso?

Kaori al ver su cara de desconcierto rio interiormente. La chica era bastante inocente. Con señas le indico que era para ella, confundiendo aun más a Sakuno. La de trenzas abrió tímidamente el papel, leyendo en un susurro lo que había escrito en el.

**Espero que nos llevemos bien.**

Miro el papel no creyéndose lo que había escrito en el. Alzo los ojos notando que la morena la observaba y hasta noto una sonrisa presumida en sus labios. Sus mejillas se encendieron, humedeciendo sus labios.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Gra-Gracias… - susurro feliz a más no poder- Muchas… muchas gracias.

Atrás de ellas Ryoma sonrió complacido. Lógicamente sin que nadie lo notase. Kaori nunca había tratado a alguien así, pero aquello no estaba del todo mal, ¿verdad? Al menos no estaría tan sola.

-Mada mada dane, Kaori -murmuro, sin embargo Kaori que tenía un oído de muerte por lo que logro escucharlo. Volteo.

-Callate, idiota- ordeno, molesta.

Sakuno miro al chico con confusión. ¿Por qué le decía mocosa, si ambos tenían la misma edad? Pero al notar la sonrisa de arrogancia que tenia plantada en la cara, sonrió nerviosamente.

Ambos eran bastante… parecidos.

Aunque el momento haya sido fugaz, se sentía realmente feliz. Incomoda, pero feliz. Algo le decía que desde ahora en adelante las cosas irían cambiando un poco.

-Mada mada dane _mocosa-_dijo recalcando esto último con mas arrogancia.

Termino por guardar sus últimas pertenencias dentro del bolso, suspiro al tiempo que relajaba sus músculos. La jornada ya había acabado, por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de sus asientos haciendo planes para ir a algún lugar de la ciudad.

-Ne- volteo su rostro, observando a Kaori, quien la llamaba- ¿Te vienes con nosotros? – pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Ryoma ya se había levantado de su lugar posando su bolso sobre su hombro. Bostezo. Realmente había sido un tedio la clase. En los recesos pensaba salir a algún lugar apartado, buscar una refrescante Ponta y dormir, pero su plan se vio interrumpido por la ola de chicas que comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sin mayor sentido. Finalmente, luego de ignorarlas y responder de vez en cuando con uno que otro monosílabo, terminaron dejándole estar.

-¿Vienes, o no? –

Sakuno parpadeo. La chica no bromeaba. Noto que se estaba cabreando al ver que no le contestaba. Trago saliva. _Claro que se molestaba, _si ella no le contestaba, ¿Quién no lo haría?

-E-etto… -murmuro, juntando sus dedos tímidamente.- N-No. Tengo algo… que hacer. Disculpe, Echizen-san –se inclino educadamente en una reverencia.

Kaori suspiro, dándose por vencida.

-Si tú lo dices…

Sonrió forzadamente. No obstante tembló, al sentir como Ryoma la escrutaba de reojo. Quizás había descubierto que era una mentira… de ser así quizás pensaría que era una persona poco honrada.

No. No quería eso.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos. Que estés bien, Ryusaki.- Sonrió.

Ella a su vez también correspondió. Ryoma mientras hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida. Finalmente ambos desaparecieron de su vista, quedándose sola.

La verdadera razón por la que no quiso acompañarles, fue precisamente por su personalidad. Era demasiado aburrida. Temía que mientras caminaran, no fuese capaz de sacar un tema interesante logrando aburrir a los hermanos. Terminarían cansándose de ella, y optarían por alejarse.

Como muchos otros lo hicieron antes.

Cerró su bolso, echándoselo al hombro. Escucho las risas de unas compañeras de clase, mientras la miraban. Apretó el tirante entre sus manos, temblorosa. Una de ellas le grito algún incordio que la avergonzó aun más.

Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar por la puerta, una del grupito la empujo logrando que esta se callera. Cerró la puerta del salón dejándola encerrada junto al peor grupo del salón. Precisamente ellos eran la que mayormente se metían con ella. Sin mencionar los de los otros salones que también la usaban como objeto de burlas.

Tembló, aun el suelo.

-¿Adonde ibas con tanta prisa? – le interrogo, un chico.

-¡De seguro que a hacer algo con esa cara tan horrible! – exclamo otra.

Escondió sus ojos, escuchando los comentarios.

-Po-Por… favor. De-debo… debo… irme.

Ellos se miraron riéndose ante sus suplicas. Pero uno de ellos, les indico la hora, alegando que no deberían desperdiciar la tarde con ella, pudiendo ir al Karaoke.

-Ya… andas de suerte, Ryusaki. – dijo una chica, dejándola ahí tirada.

Lentamente fueron desapareciendo, pero ninguno de ellos le tendió la mano para levantarse. Tampoco es que lo esperara. Ella era basura, así que ¿para qué molestarse en ayudarla? Una vez que les vio marcharse se levanto, agarrando sus cosas. Salió del salón.

Había acabado por hoy.

Eso es lo que hubiese pensado, si hubiese sido la primera vez que se metían con ella. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo, y como esperaba entre el pasillo un grupo de chicos la observaban riéndose mientras la veían pasar.

Se dirigieron miradas cómplices, curvando los labios maliciosamente. Trago. De a poco comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad mientras escuchaba las pisoteadas que hacían ecos por el pasillo. El pánico le embargo, echándose a correr desesperadamente. Maldiciéndose por no ser buena deportista.

Para su mala suerte termino en el rincón más oculto de la instalación. No les costó mucho arrinconarla, sonriéndole cruelmente al ver lo débil que era.

Nuevamente se maldijo.

Siempre, siempre seria así. Que ilusa al pensar que con aquellos hermanos podría mejorar su vida estudiantil. Era una tonta. Continuarían molestándola, y los hermanos cansados de ella la sacarían de su vida. Si, por que no era más que una molestia.

Lo seria siempre.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, dejándose caer. Humillada. Patética. Como todo lo que era. Uno de ellos le tiro del brazo, logrando que por el impulso lastimara sus piernas. Luego de agitar su cuerpo, la soltó dejándola caer. Se hirió. Pero ya no importaba.

Era una basura. Debían tratarla como tal.

Risas. Burlas. Todo… todo se iba agolpando en su mente. Torturándola entre lágrimas. Noto como uno de ellos alzaba una mano para golpearle, cerrando sus ojos por auto reflejo.

_Por favor… por favor que alguien me ayude. _

Espero al golpe, pero este nunca llego. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, posándolos en las dos figuras frente a ella. Parpadeo en medio de la neblina que ocasionaban sus propias lagrimas. Abrió su boca ahogando un grito de asombro.

-Oi, Que pasatiempo más extraño… - susurro uno de ellos, mirandolos desafiante- Les mostrare cual es el mio.

Simplemente no podía creerse lo que veía.

* * *

><p><em>Si, estuvo pesimo, pero bueno es mi primer fic. Espero que aun asi haya gustado. Se que tengo mil errores pero bueno espero ir mejorando conforme avancen los capitulos. Personalmente no me gusto como quedo, algo flojo, pero finalmente decidi dejarlo como esta. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que comenten, a ver que tal. Queria hacerle una hermanita a Ryoma, pero no del tipo dulce xDD... espero les haya agradado Kaori. A mi si. Se que hice a Sakuno muy debil, pero tranquilos que dada su situacion se entiende, lentamente veremos que ocurre con ella.<em>

_Espero que no haya sido tan malo xDDD Muchas gracias!_

_Y nos vemos en el proximo capituloo CHAOO! _


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Mentira? o ¿Verdad?

Ohh, me habia olvidado de esto pero lo corrijo de inmediato! Lo siento mucho no volvera a ocurrir.

_**Disclaimer -** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, de lo contrario sakuno seria co protanogista y acabaria de novia con Ryoma ¬¬ pero bueno no es mia asi que yo simplemente utilizo mi loca cabeza para inventar esta historia _

_Aqui el capitulo 2 de I`m here for you espero les guste! _

* * *

><p>-Ne… ya es hora.<p>

Jalo las frazadas que le cubrían.

-Llegaremos tarde…

Otro jalón.

-Anikkii

Nuevamente. Con todas sus fuerzas estiro de las mantas, sin éxito. Bufo. Nada parecía querer sacarlo de esa maldita cama. Estaba anclado, y vamos ella le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era perezoso, pero ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

¿Qué demonios esperaba para levantarse?

-¡Idiota, levántate!

Tic en el ojo izquierdo de la joven.

Respiro profundo, y al recordar cierto _obsequio _que su madre le había entregado para su cumpleaños, sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Ne… -murmuro apoyándose en el filo de la puerta, a sabiendas de que el la escuchaba- si no sacas tu asqueroso trasero de ahí le mostrare a TODOS – puntualizando la palabra- el pijama con figuras de pescadito que mama' te obsequio…

Como lo esperaba la reacción por parte del chico fue bastante pronta. Con una mirada gélida, se levanto de inmediato, saliendo de la cama. Kaori le devolvió la mirada arrogante.

-Oh, no era necesario que te levantaras tan rápido, _Onii-chan_

Ahora fue el ojo de Ryoma el cual sufrió de un tic nervioso.

_Como odiaba que lo llamara así. _

-Cállate, _mocosa. – _kaori frunció el ceño, mosqueada.

-¡Tenemos la misma edad! –le espeto, agarrando una almohada para lanzársela en toda la cara.

_Oh, ahora si había cavado su tumba._

Ryoma presiono sus puños al tiempo en que la almohada que le había lanzado se topaba con el suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica le provoco un _ligero_ cabreo.

Solo un poco.

La chica no se inmuto ni se movió de ese lugar; esperándole. Le iba a lanzar un golpe, pero Ryoma lo esquivo sujetándole la mano y alzándola en su hombro, dio varios giros mareando a la chica. Ella le gritaba, pataleaba intentando que la dejara en el suelo. Le temía a las alturas, y su hermano simulaba soltarla cuando le rogaba que se detuviera.

-¡Anikki, ya basta! –gritaba sujetándose la falda escolar tratando de evitar que se notara su ropa interior. Aunque esto ultimo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo al chico.

-Di que lo sientes- dijo, con una sonrisa marca Echizen.

Arrogante a más no poder.

-¡Estas mal de la cabeza! ¡No dire nada! – con su mano libre golpeaba su espalda intentando que la bajara. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que si de Ryoma dependía podrían estar por varios minutos así.

Su cabezonería no tenia limites.

-No te escucho… - murmuro, simulando que se le resbalaba de las manos. La chica le enterró las uñas, furiosa con el chico.

-¡No te lo diré jamás!

Ella también tenía orgullo, aunque estaba asustada no cedería. Nunca daría su brazo a torcer. Iban a continuar con lo mismo, no obstante se escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Extrañados ambos miraron en la misma dirección, preguntándose quién tocaría a esa hora de la mañana.

Ryoma la bajo con cuidado, mirándola fijamente. Alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué? – Mascullo, pero al ver lo que quería frunció el ceño golpeando levemente el plano pecho. ¿Ahora le vio cara de esclava?- ¡Eres un maldito inútil, Echizen! – Exclamo caminando hasta la puerta, abriéndola de sopetón.- ¿Qué demonios quie….? Ah…

-¡No quería molestar! –exclamo la figura frente a ella.

-No… no. Tranquila, Ryusaki – dijo, intentando calmar a la chica, que se había convertido en un completo manojo de nervios. – No quise gritarte… -ahora le sonrió, cambiando a un tono de voz más afable.

-Yo… -la chica junto las manos en su pecho, mirando apenada sus pies. – E-etto… yo… quería… yo…

Silencio.

Kaori suspiro cansadamente, para luego golpear suavemente su cabeza. Si miraba bien Sakuno era bastante pequeña, menuda… no es que ella fuera alguien con bastante peso, pero esta chica de verdad que necesitaba unas cuantas raciones de comida.

-Ryusaki, ¿Qué ocurre? – le espeto, arreglando su cabello. Se había alborotado en la pelea con Ryoma.

-Yo… -tomo aire, dándose valor- Yo vine… porque… bueno porque pensé que… que tal vez se les había…echo tarde- tartamudeo, azorada.

¿Se había tomado la molestia de esperarles?

-No debiste haberlo hecho, Ryusaki. Aunque… te lo agradezco-le sonrió de lado, invitándola a pasar.

Con timidez y tras susurrar un "permiso" se adentro en el departamento. La disposición de las habitaciones era la misma de ella, la única diferencia es que ellos tenían una habitación extra al vivir dos personas en el complejo. El lugar se mantenía ordenado y limpio, sin embargo tras mirar de reojo la cocina noto diversos trastos de comida preparada.

Fruncio el ceño.

Imagino que solo comían comida de ese tipo, por lo que cierta idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Ne… yo ya estoy lista, pero el estúpido de Anikki se había pegado a las sabanas –puntualizo mirando en dirección a la habitación que el peli verde acaba de cerrar para poder vestirse.

Sonrió nerviosa.

Kaori de pura casualidad, noto una herida en su rodilla. Si miraba bien, se podía observar que no era solo en esa zona, la calceta de la chica parecía ocultar gran parte de esto. Sakuno noto lo que miraba, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

Aquello fue de ayer… recordo, desviando la mirada.

**Flash Back**

_Espero al golpe, pero este nunca llego. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, posándolos en las dos figuras frente a ella. Parpadeo en medio de la neblina que ocasionaban sus propias lagrimas. Abrió su boca ahogando un grito de asombro._

_-Oi, Que pasatiempo más extraño… - susurro uno de ellos, mirandolos desafiante- Les mostrare cual es el mio._

_Simplemente no podía creerse lo que veía._

_El chico agarro a uno de ellos del cuello de la camisa y lo asió hacia su puño, noqueándolo en el acto. Los otros se lanzaron contra el, no obstante el otro que lo acompañaba, los detuvo golpeándolos a una velocidad que asombro a Sakuno. _

_-¡No abusen de una chica, Nya! _

_Ella miraba aun sin comprender que ocurria._

_¿La estaban defendiendo?_

_-¡Exacto! ¡No es de hombres golpear a una chica! –espeto el otro. _

_Uno de los abusivos intento golpear al ojialilado no obstante este le golpeo con el codo, agarrándole de la ropa para depositar el puño sobre su rostro. El otro, de cabellos rojizos, no se quedaba atrás._

_¿Resultado? _

_Huyeron, dejándolos estar. _

_Sakuno parpadeo aún en el suelo. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? Ellos no la conocían, entonces… ¿Por qué le habían ayudado?_

_Ambos voltearon a verla, sonriéndoles para mostrarle que no pasaba nada. Estaba a salvo._

_-¿Estás bien, nya? ¿Tienes alguna herida? _

_Ella negó hipando. El otro chico de cabellos cortos negros y ojos lilas, le tendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –consulto con una sonrisa amable._

_-Ry…_

_-¿Ry?- consultaron ambos a la vez, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?_

_-N-no –murmuro mirando el suelo, apretaba su falda escolar, temblando- Ry-Ryu… saki .Ryusaki Sakuno. _

_El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, palmeándole la cabeza._

_-¡Es un nombre muy bonito, nya! - El rostro se torno rojo negando ante lo dicho por el chico. _

_-Oi,-llamo el pelinegro- ¿de verdad no tienes nada? – Ella negó- Bueno, deberías tener cuidado. ¿Por qué no les acusas donde algún maestro? Seguramente te ayudaran… _

_Negó, sonriendo forzadamente. Ya lo había intentando a penas el acoso comenzó, y ¿Qué había ganado? Nada. Solo un par de palabras que terminaron por lastimarla aun más. _

_**El salón jamás había tenido este problema. De seguro estás haciendo algo que los molesta, Ryusaki**_.

_**-**__N-no… se preocupe. Estoy bien. Es…la primera vez… que pasa- mintió, mordiéndose el labio al sentirse culpable._

_Odiaba las mentiras, y sin embargo ella no dejaba de pronunciarlas._

_-Me llamo kikumaru Eiji, y el…-señalando a su acompañante- es Momoshiro Takeshi. ¡Mucho gusto, Sakuno-chan! _

_¿Sakuno…-chan? _

_-Un gusto, Ryusaki.- Se inclino Momoshiro, sin borrar su expresión. _

_Torpemente se inclino agradeciendo entre tartamudeos el que la hayan salvado de aquellos chicos. Finalmente ellos la acompañaron hasta la salida, separándose en ese lugar. Luego de despedirse, se dirigió a su casa._

_Con un temblor en todo el cuerpo llego hasta su cama, lanzándose a llorar desconsoladamente. Con una mezcla de sensaciones. Se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Aliviada y asustada. Las miles de emociones la inundaron, liberándolas de la única forma que podía; por medio del llanto._

_En medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. _

_**Fin Flash back**_

Sabía que un simple gracias no bastaba para demostrar lo mucho que les agradecía por haberla ayudado. Nadie había movido ni un solo dedo por ella, y el que dos desconocidos con los cuales nunca cruzo ni siquiera miradas aun estando en el mismo Instituto le salvaron, realmente había calado hondo en ella.

_**No todos quieren lastimarte, Sakuno.**_

Sacudio su cabeza, recordando aquellas palabras.

-Ne…-una mano se movía frente a ella. Parpadeo, notando la molestia de la joven.

Oh, se había perdido en medio de sus pensamientos.

-Te pregunte que te había ocurrido…- murmuro la peliverde cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah…na-nada, Echizen-san. Solo…me cai. So-Soy bastante… torpe. – Kaori se le acerco mirándola fijamente. Ella retrocedió asustada.

¿La había descubierto?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, logrando que ambas chicas voltearan al ver al portador de la mirada ambarina. Este salía como si nada, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, ya vestido con el uniforme escolar. Kaori frunció el labio al recordar lo que le había hecho antes de que llegara Ryusaki. Pero de inmediato cambio por una expresión maliciosa.

Ya vería con que se lo hacía pagar.

La castaña fijo sus ojos en el reloj colgado sobre la pared, abriéndolos de sobremanera.

-¡Mou, llegaremos tarde! – exclamo, asustada.

A lo que ambos hermanos se encogieron de hombros. Realmente no les importaba llegar tarde. Pero a Sakuno si, asi que dándose fuerzas que no tenia les espeto que debían ser responsables, mas siendo recién llegados.

-¿Eh? No me interesa, Ryusaki. – Susurro kaori – Igual planeaba escaquearme un rato…

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Escaquearse? Pero aquello… le traería problemas.

-A-Ano… eso… eso es malo, Echizen-san. De-Debes… ir. –se frotaba las manos nerviosa, levantando por segundos la cabeza y al no soportar ambas miradas volvía a encogerse temerosa.

Ryoma tan silencioso como acostumbraba, sujeto su bolso y lanzándole el suyo a Kaori, le indico que debían ir. Ahora. Sakuno pestañeo, viendo el actuar del chico. ¿Le estaba haciendo caso?

-Vamos, Ryusaki –murmuro el chico, abriendo la puerta.

-Eh… ah, ¡Hai!

Kaori torció el labio en protesta, pero al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la chica de trenzas, no pudo evitar suspirar divertida.

Aquella joven era bastante peculiar.

Lograron llegar, tras varias insistencias de la castaña para que se apresuraran, _obligándoles_ a aumentar la velocidad. Si, si a obligar llamásemos el tartamudear con la mirada baja alegando sobre las responsabilidades como estudiantes y… bah, Ryoma le había perdido el hilo a mitad del discurso.

Tomaron asiento dando inicio a la clase. Pero al instante Ryoma, apoyado de brazos sobre el escritorio se quedo mirando… algo. Bastante interesado. Claro, con los ojos cerrados.

-Se quedo dormido… -murmuro kaori, negando con la cabeza.

Y no fue sino hasta que la clase culmino, que el chico se digno a abrir los ojos. Levanto su cabeza, bostezando perezosamente. A sakuno se le cayeron leves gotitas de su frente al ver cuán somnoliento podía llegar a ser el chico.

-Ne, Ryusaki… -llamo Kaori- ¿Me acompañas a comprar? – pidió, alzándose.

Ella afirmo rápidamente. También tenía deseos de ir pero temía hacerlo sola.

Quizás se podría encontrar con alguna chica o chico que quisiera jugarle alguna broma. Acompañada tal vez no harían nada.

-¿Van a comprar? –pregunto una fémina voz. Ellas voltearon, Ann les sonreía acercándose - ¿Puedo acompañarles?- Kaori la miro de pies a cabeza, con una expresión indiferente.

-¿Tu eres?-cuestiono.

La rubia se humedeció los labios, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Tachibanna Ann. –se presento- Mucho gusto.

-Ah,… ¿y?-emitió la peliverde. Sakuno miro nerviosa como respondía Kaori; tal vez la rubia podría molestarse.

No quería ver a la chica envuelta en un lio.

-Nada- contesto Ann amable- Es solo que mis amigas no están… -susurro levemente avergonzada-Y, me preguntaba que siendo compañeras de salón no habría inconvenientes en que fuéramos juntas.

Kaori se cruzo de brazos, desviando la vista.

-Me da igual. – espeto sin mayor emoción.

Ann pasó de ella a Sakuno, mirándola esperando su aprobación. La chica en cuestión pestañeo, señalándose.

¿Esperaba que ella opinara?

-Po-por… supuesto, Tachibanna…-san.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no? Ella era una chica tan agradable… Muy diferente a su personalidad.

Ryoma jalo de la manga de Sakuno, por equivocación. En realidad quería detener a Kaori para que le comprara una Ponta, pero estaba tan somnoliento que sus extremidades le fallaron sujetando a la de trenzas.

-A-ano…

El miro el brazo, percatándose del error. Subió la mirada hasta el rostro de la adolescente logrando que obtuviera un intenso rojo carmesí en este. Curvo su ceja, con curiosidad.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba tanto?

-Ponta – murmuro, sin soltarla.

_¿Eh?_

-Es que tú no tienes limite, Anikki…- Kaori chasqueo la lengua, golpeándole en la frente.

-¡Ittai! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –gruño el llevándose la mano hasta la zona, como respuesta obtuvo otro golpe, pero en la cabeza-¡Basta!

-¿Por qué demonios tengo que corregir a un crio como tú? –se quejaba ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Molesto soltó a la castaña, que parecía querer desmayarse ahí mismo. Maldijo entre dientes a su hermana, volteando el rostro en dirección a la ventana.

Ignorándolas.

-Tsk.

Kaori bufo, volteando para irse antes que el receso acabara. Tenía hambre y gracias a _cierta_ persona no había podido desayunar bien por tener que despertarle. Ambas chicas le siguieron con un ligero nerviosismo por sus personalidades.

Ann y Sakuno se miraron sonriendo entre ellas, divertidas por las reacciones de ambos. En realidad eran hermanos, se decía Sakuno. Eran idénticos; tanto exteriormente como en sus carácter.

Gruño.

De nuevo.

Nuevamente.

Ah, estaba cabreado. Y quería Ponta. Pero la pereza le ganaba y la maquina expendedora estaba un tanto alejada del salón. Pararse y salir implicaba toparse con varias chicas, toparse con varias chicas implicaba gritos, los gritos le implicaban cabreo, y aquello…. Bueno, básicamente terminaría con un humor de los mil demonios.

No gracias.

Maldijo a su hermana y su poca paciencia. ¿Por qué demonios tenía tan mal humor?

Suspiro, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano. Miro el puesto ahora vacio de Ryusaki, notando que este se mantenía perfectamente situado. Frunció las cejas.

¿No era algo… ordenada?

Bueno, la chica parecía tomarse todo en serio, así que no le extraño mucho. Con eso de las normas y cosas…era una chica responsable al parecer.

El por el contrario solo estaba ahí, por mero compromiso. No es que le interesara algo en especial, ni su educación. Todo le parecía tan infantil, tan… frio. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los malos recuerdos. No debía ceder. Se suponía que ya había culminado el tiempo de los lamentos.

_**Debes seguir.**_

Ese era el plan.

-¡Oi, este es el salón! –se escucho un grito. Lo ignoro, no obstante al escuchar cierto nombre, les miro de reojo- ¿Ryusaki Sakuno es de este salón, verdad?

La chica cubrió su boca, no creyéndose lo que le preguntaban.

-¿Ryusaki? –Cuestiono- ¿Ryusaki Sakuno?

Ambos ladearon la cabeza sin comprenderle. Si, la misma. ¿Qué tenia de malo?

-¿No es de este salón? –Volvió a preguntar el de pelo negro- Usa trenzas…

-Si… si la conozco. Ella es de aquí-murmuraba aun consternada.

¿Por qué la buscaban? ¡Y encima dos apuestos chicos!

Les señalo su banco, diciendo que al parecer había salido, con otras chicas. El compañero de este de cabellos rojizos le agradeció adentrándose rápidamente al salón. Caminaron hasta donde Ryoma se encontraba cómodamente sentado, este al verles los miro fijamente sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Eres compañero de Sakuno-chan? – pregunto el ojiazulado.

_¿Sakuno-chan?_

-Hmph.- emitió como respuesta.

-¿Sabes donde fue? La estamos buscando… ah, por cierto Soy Momoshiro. Momoshiro Takeshi. El- señalando al hiperactivo chico- Es Kikumaru Eiji.

-Ah.

Realmente no le importaba quienes fueran, el solo quería Ponta. ¿Por qué demonios Kaori no fue un poco más amable?

_Cría del demonio._

_-_¿Y tú? – Pregunto Eiji- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El los ignoro, paso sus ojos de ellos a la ventana. Nuevamente. Apareció una pequeña venita en la frente de Takeshi. Sintió realmente deseos de cargarse a ese chico.

¿Qué demonios se creía para ignorarlos?

-¡Oi, te estamos hablando! –exclamo hastiado.

Su actitud le recordaba a cierta _víbora_, un compañero de salón.

-¿Qué? – soltó el peliverde, con cansancio.

Bien, había logrado que Momoshiro sacara otra venita de su frente. Eiji le miro malicioso.

-Así que no nos dirás tu nombre… -murmuraba, con una sonrisa extraña-Entonces te llamare… ¡O'chibi! –exclamo señalándole.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

El ojialilado soltó una risa burlesca al escuchar el apodo dado por su amigo. Ryoma en cambio estaba con un cabreo aun peor que el de hace unos momentos.

-Es Echizen -escupió de mala gana- Echizen Ryoma…

Y si las miradas pudiesen dañar la integridad física de una persona Kikumaru y Momoshiro en estos momentos estarían retorciéndose de dolor. Porque Echizen les dirigió aquella mirada que terminaba por helar a cualquiera.

Pero en ellos dos parecía tener el efecto contrario.

-Tsk.

Al escuchar la voz de kaori unida a la dulce de Ryusaki, les dirigió una mirada viendo como ingresaban al salón; junto a esa chica que se les había unido al final.

No recordaba bien su nombre.

-No pensé que estaría así de lleno…- se quejaba la peliverde, y mordisqueaba el ultimo trozo de un dulce.

Las chicas rieron al escuchar lo dicho por Kaori. Ciertamente estuvo atestado de gente, y de no ser por la desafiante actitud de ella no hubiesen podido entrometerse entre el gentío.

-¡Sakuno-chan! –emitió Kikumaru, alzando su mano.

Sakuno volteo, y se detuvo en seco al observar a ambos chicos que animosos le hacían señas. Lógicamente el mas entusiasmado parecía ser Eiji. Trago. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella tirando de su brazo para acercarla hacia donde estaban ellos. Confusa se dejo hacer.

-A-ano…

-Te estábamos buscando. –afirmo Momoshiro, con una sonrisa.

Kaori y Ann miraron a los jóvenes y luego a Sakuno.

¿Se conocían?

Por la cara de asombro de la castaña parecía que sí.

-e-etto…

-¿Para qué? – cuestión Kaori, con una expresión seria.

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba bien. – comento Momoshiro, algo desconcertado por la actitud tan pedante de la chica.

No negaba que era una belleza, pero su carácter era algo… fiero.

-¿Si estaba… bien? – se intereso Ann. Sakuno se tenso bajando la mirada.

_La descubrirían._

-Si –afirmo Eiji- es que ayer nosotros la vi- pero la campana le cortó sin permitirle continuar.- ¡Ah, la campana! –Exclamo, asustado- ¡Oishi me regañara, Nya! ¡Vamonos!

-Ah, pe-pero… -susurro Ann, confusa.

-¡Ah, y a mí me castigara el sensei! ¡Me prohibió llegar más atrasado! ¡Maldición! –su cuerpo se tenso de solo imaginar cual sería el castigo.

No… no quería ser obligado a hacer la limpieza por todo el mes.

-¡Nos vemos! -exclamo, siendo jalado por Kikumaru.

-Pero… aun no nos... –

Todos miraron confusos preguntándose ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Un sketch, ¿alguna obra de teatro?

Ni idea.

Sakuno destenso su cuerpo. Había sido salvada literalmente por la campana. O eso creía.

-Ne... –La jovencita, dio un respingo al escuchar aquel llamado. Miro el chico, pero el no la miraba. Mas bien… siguió la dirección de su mirada dando con su mano izquierda, la cual sujetaba una Ponta.

Sonrío tímidamente -Hai. Es… para ti.

El humedeció sus labios, al tiempo que ella le entregaba la lata de refresco con suavidad. Se la había comprado, aun en contra de las protestas de Kaori.

_**No necesita que lo malcríes, Ryusaki. El YA es un crio…**_

Pero aun así ella quería dárselo. Como una muestra de afecto… o algo así. Un pequeño obsequio por haber sido amable. A su manera claro está.

-Gracias – susurro, mirándola de soslayo. Iba a buscar para devolver el dinero, pero la castaña lo retuvo diciéndole que lo tomara como un regalo.

-N-no tienes porque… pagarme.

El la miro ahora fijamente, encogiéndose de hombros al ver que no mentía. Ya vería el cómo se lo devolvería luego. Como hombre no podía permitirse que una chica le pagara, sin darle el algo a cambio. No le gustaba deber favores; menos a una chica.

Demasiado orgulloso para eso.

-Al final se salió con la suya… -mascullo kaori, sentándose en su banco.

Le dirigió una mirada que… oh, definitivamente le cabrío hasta los infiernos. Arrogante. Molestamente arrogante.

-Of course…_ mocosa._

_Sin dudas era un crio. Uno muy malcriado._

A pesar de las constantes protestas, y las excusas que busco para no acompañarles, Kaori tozuda como era, le obligo a que se fuera con ellos. Algo le decía que aun tenía la duda sobre las palabras que Kikumaru no logro acabar.

Suspiro nerviosa.

Ambos iban silenciosos, con ella al medio. Ryoma iba con una mano metida dentro del bolsillo y con la otra sostenía el bolso, apoyándolo sobre el hombro. Kaori caminaba con una expresión seria, bostezando de vez en cuando.

Silencio.

Un largo y prolongado silencio.

Eso la estaba poniendo de los nervios. La asustaba; porque se imaginaba lo peor.

_Se estarán arrepintiendo de haberse ido conmigo…_

Finalmente para su suerte, llegaron al complejo de departamentos. Se iba a despedir de ellos, pero recordó cierto detalle deteniendo su actuar. Ambos hermanos la miraron confusos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

-E-etto… yo… bueno… yo…

Ah, volvió a tartamudear.

Doble bufido.

La castaña se tenso aun mas apretando el tirante del bolso. Se humedeció los labios decidiéndose si hablar o no.

-Ryusaki… -nombro Ryoma.

Nada.

Doble gruñido.

-E-es que yo pensaba que… tal vez… bueno so-solo si querían podían… -tomo aire- podrían… pasar a… bueno a… cenar…-tartamudeo.

Kaori pestañeo observando el pequeño cuerpo. Ryoma le imito.

-Ryoma come bastante, Ryusaki.

Ella se encogió de hombros, señalando que no importaba. Que ella prepararía suficiente. Bueno si ella lo decía no habría problema. De todas formas estaban cansados de comer comida preparada.

-Vale- accedió, Kaori- Te ayudare en lo que me pidas.

-No le escuches…- dijo Ryoma, colocándose las manos tras la cabeza-Quemara tu cocina.

Un golpe fue su contestación.

Se adentraron en el departamento. Ambos parpadearon por lo ordenado del lugar. Ryoma olfateo levemente notando cierto detalle… olia a Ryusaki. Un aroma bastante dulce. Agradable.

Stop.

El que pensó eso había sido… ¿el? Digamos que no.

La castaña se dispuso a cocinar, y ellos en lo que podían – que era casi nada- le ayudaban para que no se llevara todo el trabajo sola. Esto claro Ryoma lo hacía de mala gana.

No le agradaban mucho las tareas domesticas.

Finalmente luego de cocinar, un menú bastante… grande. Se sentaron a comer. Entre pláticas y piquetes entre los hermanos comieron degustando el buen sazón de la castaña.

Ryoma no lo dijo pero debía admitir que Ryusaki cocinaba excelente.

Finalmente se organizaron de la siguiente forma: Kaori limpiaría y quitaría las cosas de la mesa mientras Sakuno fregaba los platos y Ryoma bueno… el _voluntariamente _ secaba.

En silencio hicieron las tareas designadas. Ninguno de los dos emitió un murmullo. Sakuno nuevamente temía que el chico estuviera hastiado de su presencia por lo que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación, fallando al instante.

No se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

-Ryusaki…- llamo Ryoma, hablando por fin. Finalmente fue el quien se decidió a hablar - ¿Qué ocurrió contigo ayer? -pregunto de sopeton.

Silencio.

Ella se tenso mirando al instante al chico. Ojos tan penetrantes que la hicieron temblar.

-Yo… -trago costosamente, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ryoma le había descubierto… -Yo…

¿Le mentiría y fingiría que nada pasaba como acostumbraba a hacer… o finalemtne se atrevería a decirle el infierno que vivía a diario?

_Continuara._

* * *

><p><em>Buenooooooooo, espero no haber decepcionado. Termino el segundo capitulo y bueno asi salio, me puse a escribir como posesa y cuando me di cuenta ya era bastante tarde xDD espero poder actualizar rapido si es q logicamente el tiempo me acompaña. =) Ojala les haya gustado... algo aun q sea. igual los errores siguen PERO mejorare, tranquilos no los torturare tanto. <em>

_Saludos a todas las chicas que comentaron espero qe sigan comentando para decir que tal les parecio, criticas y todo eso =) Muchas gracias por leer _

_Nos vemos en el capitulo 3 chaoliiin lectors! 3_


	3. Capitulo 2: Conociendose

_Holaaaaaa! aqui nuevamente coon un nuevo capitulo de este fic ! _

__**Disclaimer -** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, y bla bla bla... ¬¬__

__¡Espero les gusteeeee! __

* * *

><p><em>-Ryusaki…- llamo Ryoma, hablando por fin. Finalmente fue el quien se decidió a hablar - ¿Qué ocurrió contigo ayer? -pregunto de sopeton.<em>

_Silencio._

_Ella se tenso mirando al instante al chico. Ojos tan penetrantes que la hicieron temblar._

_-Yo… -trago costosamente, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ryoma le había descubierto… -Yo…_

_¿Le mentiría y fingiría que nada pasaba como acostumbraba a hacer… o finalmente se atrevería a decirle el infierno que vivía a diario?_

**Capitulo 2:**

**Conociéndose**

La muchacha mordía su labio inferior, carcomiéndose la cabeza sobre qué hacer. El esperaba por una respuesta, lo sabía, su mirada aunque impasible se notaba un tanto cansada. Pero es que ella estaba hecha un enredo, no estaba segura de lo que era mejor… no quería entrometer a nadie, ni menos ser un estorbo para él.

Por otro lado si pensaba bien, estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a mentir. Eso no era bueno. Odiaba las mentiras…. Se sentía horriblemente culpable cada vez que soltaba una. Algo le decía que a él tampoco le agradaban. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo correcto?

La verdad, por supuesto.

-Y-Yo…

No. Mentirle. De esa forma no le preocuparía.

-E-etto…

Mejor verdad.

¿O mentira?

-Ryusaki… - llamo Ryoma, ya hastiado de la situación. Digamos que la paciencia tenía un límite.

La miro. La joven estaba con la cabeza gacha, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Parecía tener un debate interno en su cabeza. Suspiro.

-Está bien si no quieres soltarlo…

Ella alzo los ojos con temor. Parecía una mocosa siendo regañada. Aquello aunque internamente le divirtió, su expresión continuo igual. Realmente no quería presionar tanto… igual todos tenemos cosas que no queremos contar.

El _también_ las tenía.

Le había picado la curiosidad cuando apareció aquel chico afirmando haberla visto en…. ¿en qué? Ese era el asunto. Tenía un presentimiento sobre aquello… Pero si ella no quería decir nada, entonces no insistiría.

-Oh, parecen casados- afirmo una ya conocida voz.

Sakuno baño sus carrillos de un profundo sonrojo, mientras que Ryoma fulmino a la chica con la mirada, tirándole el paño. Esta por auto reflejo lo sujeto.

-¿Eh…? –

Ambas chicas miraron con atención los labios de Ryoma que se curvaban en una frase, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Deseos de matarle por parte de Kaori, gotitas de sudor por parte de Sakuno.

**Mada mada dane**

-¡IDIOTA! –

-Hmp, tú te lo buscaste – miro a Sakuno- Gracias por la comida. -Ella afirmo perdida.

-D-De nada… -La castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que nuevamente se salvaba. Al menos no tuvo que escoger

-Nos vemos- hizo una seña con su mano, a modo de despedida. Pero antes volteo mirando con una sonrisa presumida a Kaori- No tardes tanto, _mocosa… _

El volteo, mientras que ambas en silencio escucharon como el abandonaba el lugar cerrando la puerta a los segundos. Ambas pestañearon no entiendo a que se refería.

¿Por qué tendría que tardar?

Fue entonces que bajo la mirada hasta posarla en la mano que sostenía el paño para secar la vajilla, posteriormente miro la pila de esta que Ryoma aun no terminaba de secar, el paño, la vajilla, nuevamente el paño…

Tic en el ojo izquierdo de la joven.

-¡ANIKI NO !

Afuera Ryoma no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa arrogante. Se llevo las manos atrás de su cabeza, y suspiro alzando la mirada hacia el cielo que ya estaba completamente oscurecido.

-Mada mada dane… Kaori-

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

-Al final no dije nada…- susurro Sakuno dentro de la bañera

Kaori se había marchado a casa luego de ayudarle a terminar de limpiar todo lo ensuciado. Aunque ella le intentaba convencer de que se marchara y que no se preocupara por la suciedad. Kaori se negó, dándole un pequeño golpe en su frente.

**No te dejare para que hagas todo tú sola, Ryusaki. Yo puedo ayudarte.**

Oh, que increíble era esa frase. Aunque obviamente era porque lo consideraba descortés ya que les había invitado a cenar… Pero a ella esa frase la hizo tan feliz que sintió deseos de echarse a llorar.

Ni una sola vez alguien se había quedado junto a ella, solo para ayudarle.

Echo hacia atrás su cabeza sujetándola en el filo de la bañera. Soltó un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos. No. No había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido ayer… eso era cierto. Pero tarde o temprano el lo descubriría. No había que ser un genio como para no darse cuenta de cuánto la despreciaban sus compañeros.

Ryoma y Kaori serian los próximos en odiarla.

Se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma. Como odiaba ser tan débil… tan patética. Si tuviese la mitad de coraje que tenían ambos chicos, ella podría al menos hacerle frente a los insultos.

Pero ella era ella.

**Un estorbo.**

-Debo tener paciencia- se dijo- Es solo este año… y luego todo habrá acabado.

Pensaba ingenuamente que debía soportar, esperando a que llegara la graduación y pudiera alejarse y desaparecer de la vista de todos ellos. Vivir en otra ciudad.

No era una mala idea después de todo.

Finalmente tras asear su cuerpo, se incorporo de la bañera cubriéndose al instante con una bata. Era su costumbre; cubría su piel, porque se avergonzaba de lo que tenía. Era tan desagradable. No tenía atributos como las chicas de su edad, su pecho era pequeño y su silueta no era tan curvilínea que digamos.

_**¡Eres horrible, Ryusaki!**_

Si. Ella era horrible.

Salió del servicio, al escuchar su móvil sonar. Seco sus dedos para sujetar el aparato, llevándolo hasta sus oídos.

-Moshi moshi

-¡Hasta que por fin contestas, Sakuno!

La castaña sonrió nerviosa-Ho-hola, abuela ¿Qué tal te va?

-Bien. Bastante bien – respondió la anciana- estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo, tú sabes que ser entrenadora de tantos adolescentes no es para nada fácil. – Bufo- pero bueno… eso no es lo importante. ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Has comido bien?

-Ah, eh… hai –mintió. Se escucho un gruñido de parte de la anciana mujer.

-¿Segura…? ¿No será que me estas mintiendo? Porque si es eso ahora mismo voy a- ella le interrumpió.

-No, abuela. Estoy bien, saludable. –Su abuela soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Luego se escucho un corto silencio, y volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en el Instituto?... ¿Te llevas bien con los demás?

_Ah…._

No era un misterio para la mujer que sufría de acoso. Era algo que se veía arrastrando hace años. En aquel tiempo cuando… su madre estaba… viva, más de alguna vez le escucho contarle a Sumire sobre su situación. Seguramente al sentirse sobrepasada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Sí, abuela- se apresuro a responder. No quería preocupar a Sumire. – Tengo bastantes amigos…. –_Oh y aquí vamos de nuevo_… mentira tras mentira -no te preocupes. Ya estoy bien.

En el otro lado del auricular su abuela humedeció sus labios, no muy convencida de que lo que le decía era cierto. Sakuno había tomado la manía de fingir que todo estaba bien, guardándose todo para sí misma. Aun después de la muerte de su madre, ella sonrió… para no preocuparla.

Aunque sabía que se estaba despedazando por dentro.

-Sakuno, si necesitas cualquier cosas no dudes en llamarme… te enviare dinero para las compras del mes y tus gastos personales. Pero por favor, si te sientes sola yo-nuevamente la castaña se tomaba la palabra.

-Tranquila abuela, no debes preocuparte por mí. Concéntrate en tu trabajo yo me las estoy apañando bastante bien aquí.

-Vale… cualquier cosa tu sabes que-

-¡Abuela! – Exclamo con diversión.- Cuídate.

-Ya, ya… Tu también. Estamos en contacto Sakuno. Adiós.

-Adiós, abuela.- colgó, bajando lentamente el móvil.

Rodo sus ojos hasta posarlos en el retrato de aquella mujer… su madre. Camino en dirección a él, alzándolo entre sus dedos. Acaricio la fotografía, reparando otra vez en el rostro sonriente de su progenitora. Tan alegre… tan fuerte. Cuanto se arrepentía de no haber sido una buena hija, de haber sido su rompedero de cabezas durante toda la vida.

Sabía cuanto preocupo a su madre una vez que ella noto lo que ocurría en el instituto.

Y sin embargo pocas veces le dijo cuanto la amaba, cuanto le gustaban sus caricias, sus besos. Nunca le agradeció por haberle enseñado a cocinar, por las veces que la consolaba cuando sus compañeros se metían con ella, por el esfuerzo con el que trabajaba…. Por…

Había tanto: tanto por agradecer, por decir, por amar….

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Parpadeo al notar como sus mejillas estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas; solto una pequeña risa por su fallo, respirando profundamente. Con el dorso de su mano seco su rostro, infundiéndose fuerzas para no continuar en ese estado.

Ya era bastante tarde… y mañana tenia clases.

Deposito el retrato nuevamente sobre la mesita, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de su progenitora. Correspondió a la radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, mama

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

-Llegaremos muy temprano – se quejo Kaori, soltando un bostezo como reprochándole a Sakuno por haberlos apurado tanto.

La castaña se disculpo alegando que no querían que tuviese problemas con los maestros por llegar tarde. Pero Kaori se encogió de hombros.

-Me dan lo mismo… -contesto ella, despreocupada- No acostumbro a obedecerles…. –ante la confusa mirada, le sonrió- Digamos que mi comportamiento siempre ha sido algo…

- ¿Insoportable? –ironizo el chico. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Iba a decir rebelde, idiota! –exclamo, chasqueando la lengua. Luego miro a Sakuno, que aun parecia perdida - Nunca me he llevado muy bien con ellos….-aclaro, con cierto aire de ironía- Dicen que soy un _mal ejemplo _para mis compañeras.

La de trenzas abrió asombrada los ojos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- espeto, para sorpresa de ambos. Con una seguridad extraña en ella. Pero al notar que estaba siendo muy enérgica, comenzó a bajar la mirada hasta posarla en el suelo. Kaori parpadeo sin comprender.- Echizen-san es una buena chica… Mu-Muy… amable... –esto último lo dijo tan quedo, que costosamente llego a sus oídos.

La peliverde sonrió agradecida.

-Tú eres la amable…. –susurro.

-¿Eh…?-Sakuno no logro alcanzar a escuchar sus palabras.

-Nada, nada-Movió sus manos, intentando que no preguntara mas. Se le había escapado algo bastante… vergonzoso.

Ryoma a su lado sonrió de lado.

-Mada mada dane, _mocosa._

_Maldición. El si había escuchado._

En esos momentos odiaba el buen oído que habían heredado de la familia. En ocasiones era una verdad molestia.

-¡Nya, mira mira Oishi! ¡Son los chicos de los que te hable! – El pelirrojo a sus espaldas les señalo. Se acercaba, estirando de otro chico de cabellos cortos.

Los tres se giraron en dirección a las voces.

-Eiji, no debes apuntar a las personas… es de mala educación. –le regañaba. A Ryoma le pareció ver a una madre regañando a su hijo… Algo extraño viniendo de dos tipos que tenían al parecer la misma edad.

-¡Es O'chibi! – exclamo, señalándole. El peliverde frunció las cejas.

_Y seguía con el famoso apodo…._

Vio de reojo como Kaori ahogaba una risa al escuchar cómo le llamaba. Maldición… seguramente la chica utilizaría eso como nuevo objeto de burlas.

-¡Eiji!-le regaño el otro chico- No tratas tan familiarmente a alguien que recién conoces… puedes incomodarles.

-¡Pero si nos conocemos!

-Si, pero fue solo una vez… -puntualizo el moreno.

-A-Ano…-Sakuno, tímidamente le miro-Bu-Buenos…días, Kikumaru-san.

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente, sin siquiera pedir permiso la abrazo amistosamente. Sakuno se tenso quedando igual a un tronco al sentirlo tan cerca.

Ningun chico se le había acercado tanto. Y tan… amigablemente…

-¡Nya, buenos días Sakuno-chan!

-Eiji, ¿No ves que la estas incomodando? – consulto al ver como la castaña pasaba del rojo a un color sumamente intenso. Obligo al Hiperactivo chico a soltarla. Se dirigió a ella, con amabilidad- Discúlpale, no lo hace con mala intención…

-¡Oishi eres un malvado, Nya!

Ok, Ryoma había tenido suficiente por hoy. Iba a continuar con su camino, pero Kaori lo retuvo del cuello mirándole ceñuda.

-Te vas con nosotras-sentencio seria. A lo que el no pudo negarse.

-Qué remedio… - soltó cansado.

-¡Nya, mira Oishi! ¡Son Kawamura, Momo y _Mamushi!_ –exclamo, olvidándose del asunto, y alzando la manos para llamar a los otros.

Los hermanos bufaron. Seguían llegando más y más idiotas.

Fue entonces que Sakuno recordó lo que había ocurrido hace unos días atrás. Abrió sus ojos, asustada; si por alguna razón a Kikumaru o Momoshiro se les escapaba el incidente, los Echizen se enterarían de todo…

No, por favor… Nadie más tenía que verse involucrado.

Momoshiro les noto, por lo que aumento el paso siendo seguido por ambos chicos. Sakuno miro temerosa rogando interiormente porque no dijeran nada.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamo al ver a los 3 jóvenes. Ellos afirmaron de mala gana.

-Mada mada dane…- Ryoma los miro de lado, con la mirada impasible.

Momoshiro nuevamente se cabreo. ¿Es que no aprendía?

-¡No sueltes esa frase conmigo, Echizen!

Oishi intento calmarlo. Luego volteo a verles sonriente- Disculpen, aun no me he presentado debidamente… Soy Shuichiro Oishi. El- señalando a un tímido joven- es Kawamura Takeshi, y por ultimo – fue entonces que repararon en la figura que se mantenía aislado de todos. Tenía un aspecto algo terrorífico-es Kaoru Kaidoh. Todos vamos a la misma clase.

-Mucho gusto- se inclino Kawamura, con timidez.

Ellos le imitaron. No parecía un mal chico.

Kaoru hizo su típico sonido, iba a alejarse pero un pique de Momoshiro lo detuvo.

-¿Estas de mal humor… Mamushi? –pregunto con burla. Como era habitual Kaidoh se enfado, alzando sus puños a modo de amenaza.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –provoco.

-¿Comprobar?- seguía Momoshiro siendo bastante irónico en su tono de voz- ¡No podrás contra mí!

Y así iniciaron una discusión sin mucho fundamento.

Oishi suspiro, solicitando que perdonaran a la pareja- Siempre se comportan igual….

-Que interesante- susurro un chico que apareció tras ellos.

Kaori se pregunto de dónde demonios había salido aquel tipo. Parecía… diferente. Como con un aire misterioso, sobre todo por esa sonrisa que aunque tranquila parecía esconder algo.

-Si, muy interesante datos- a su lado apareció otro, de lentes. Mientras sostenía una libreta, y un bolígrafo. Parecía que acababa de anotar algo en ella.

¿Era algo como un recordatorio?

Y, mejor aun ¿Cómo es que aparecían todos de la nada? ¿Eran alguna clase de fantasmas o que?

-Mi nombre es Fuji. Fuji Syusuke. Mucho gusto- saludo amable el castaño.

-Inui Sadaharu.- dijo el otro.

Kaori iba a presentarse pero el de lentes se le adelanto.

-Echizen Kaori – nombro mientras leia esa libreta- Hermana de Echizen Ryoma. Acaban de llegar a la ciudad. –y luego miro a la más pequeña entre ellos- Ryusaki Sakuno. Lleva mas de 2 años asistiendo a Seigaku y-

-Hey, asustas… - susurro Kaori, con el rostro levemente pálido. ¿Era una clase de acosador o algo?

-Vieras que si – murmuro Momoshiro al recordar aquellos jugos que traia para acompañar su bento. Recordaba que mas de alguna vez los obligo a beber de ellos para según él, reunir datos para vete tu a saber que propósito.

Un escalofrió general les recorrió el cuerpo. Exceptuando a Fuji quien si disfrutaba del sabor de aquella terrorífica bebida.

-A-ano… -susurro Sakuno, que se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo. Temia que al hablar ellos recordaran lo ocurrido. Al sentir TODAS las miradas recaer en ella, como era habitual sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Trago- Lle-llegaremos… tarde…

Todos pestañearon, notando que la calle que hace nada se mantenía repleta de estudiantes ahora salvo ellos, estaba completamente vacia. Se miraron por un par de segundos antes de echarse a correr como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

Ryoma, Kaori y por supuesto Sakuno- esta ultima siendo jalada por la chica- les siguieron.

No podían quedarse atrás.

**OOOOOOOOO**

En el receso, el maestro le habia solicitado ayuda con unos documentos. Ella no pudo negarse; su sentido de la responsabilidad era mucho. Asi, pues termino con una pila de papeles sobre sus brazos. Ryoma, Kaory, y Ann habían salido al patio por _pedido _de Ryoma, quien sentia deseos de beber de un Ponta; a lo que Kaori fruncio el ceño alegando que terminaría enfermo del estomago si continuaba con esa obsesión. El simplemente se encogio de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

Disfrutaba tanto de su compañia. Aun que era poco tiempo el que llevaban juntos, se sentía demasiado a gusto.

En el salón cuando estaba con ellos, no se metían con ella. Y no es que quisiera tener a los chicos como un escudo ni nada, simplemente agradecia tener un poco de tranquilidad luego de tantos años de lo mismo. Tambien preferia que ellos no notaran su situación.

Se alejarían de ella si descubrian que era odiada por todos.

Camino por los pasillos, agradeciendo que estuvieran vacios. Uno que otro estudiante, pero nada que la hiciera querer tirarse por la ventana de puro miedo. Un momento, ahora que lo pensaba bien... ¿Este era el camino correcto a la sala de profesores? Se suponia que no estaba tan alejado del salon. Miro hacia atras, notando a la lejania cuan largo era el pasillo.

No recordaba tener que caminar tanto para llegar al destino.

Maldijo a su poco sentido de orientacion. Donde sea terminaba o perdida, o metida en un lio al encontrarse con esos chicos abusivos.

Esto ultimo la hizo temblar de miedo, giro sobre sus pies dispuesta a devolverse antes de toparse con alguno de ellos. Sin embargo su cuerpo choco con el de otra persona, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Las hojas se esparcieron por todo el lugar sin poder remediarlo.

-Ah...

Con temor alzo los ojos, temiéndose lo peor. Frente a ella, y en las mismas condiciones, se encontraba una chica que asombro a Sakuno. Hermosa; era lo que mejor la describía. Una larga cabellera castaña clara, piel palida, y unos profundos ojos verdosos. que la observaron. Abrio la boca con asombro.

Su belleza rivalizaba con la de Kaori.

-¿Te quedaras todo el dia ahi? -cuestiono la joven, que ya comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con una elegancia increíble. Sakuno abrió los ojos como plato al ver como le enseñaba su mano, esperando que ella la sujetara. Lo hizo, alzandose con ayuda de la desconocida.

Fue entonces que noto que la chica no llevaba uniforme escolar. Pero era muy joven para ser una maestra, entonces ¿quien era?

-Gra-Gracias... -agradeció, aun estupefacta.

-Da igual, ahora... -inquirio mirando al suelo- Esto es lo importante.-señalo al ver los papeles, Sakuno dio un respingo agachándose de inmediato.

-¡Disculpe! -

La castaña frunció las cejas-¿Por que deberia disculparte? Fue un accidente...

Sakuno noto cierta similitud en la conducta de ella, se parecía a Kaori. Sin embargo esta chica tenia algo extraño, la forma que tenia de expresarse, de moverse... una chica refinada, fue lo que cruzo por su mente.

Con ayuda de la muchacha, lograron recoger todos los papeles ordenandolos correctamente.

-Bien.-La castaña acomodo sus ropas, incorporandose- Adios. -Emitio, volteandose.

Sakuno la miro, espabilando- ¡A-Adios y muchas gra-gracias!-Suspiro cuando la joven desaparecio de su vista.

Pero se vio obligada a tragar al recordar en la situación que estaba antes que llegara la castaña. Rápidamente se echo a andar rogando que no se le cruzara alguno de los alumnos que la molestaban. Pero como siempre, esto era pedir mucho.

-Eeh, pero miren quien esta por aquí... - dijo un chico con burla, mientras codeaba a su amigo- Si no es la _debil_ de Ryusaki...

-Claro, claro - le siguio el otro- ¿No recuerdas quienes somos? -Ella no contesto, solo se paralizo en el lugar. No podia moverse...- Pues nosotros fuimos compañeros el año pasado... pero nos cambiaron de salon.

Ah, ahora les recordaba...

-¡Fue un alivio! - exclamo el otro- ¿Quien querria soportar otro año con alguien tan molesto como tu?

Ella abrio los ojos aterrada. Dolida.

_**De seguro estás haciendo algo que los molesta, Ryusaki**_.

-Ne, ne- llamo al otro- ¿Recuerdas la vez que Ryusaki se cayo botando el puesto de Chitose de paso? ¡Que torpe! - exclamo riendose.

Aquello había sido por que ellos la estaban agrediendo. Ella asustada habia retrocedido sin percatarse tropezo pasando a atraer aquel no diria nada... estaba paralizada... su cuerpo no le respondia.

-¡Ryusaki! - se escucho a la lejania. -¡Ryusaki! -Ah, era Kaori... seguramente habia ido a verificar por que tardaba tanto. Era tan buena chica, lastima que descrubriria todo.

Si, era una verdadera lastima.

-¡Oh, que belleza! - exclamo uno de ellos, el otro asintio- Ne,¿no te gustaría charlar con nosotros? Somos amiga-

La mirada gélida que le lanzo Kaori lo hizo parar en seco. En sus ojos reflejaba que se estaba equivocando de chica, un brillo extraño los bañaba, algo que realmente asustaba. Sakuno pestañeo al ver que la chica sujetaba los papeles por ella, mientras que con la mano libre la sujeto alejandola de ellos.

-Vamos, ire contigo a donde el maestro.

Sakuno se fue destensando, al parecer la chica no había notada nada raro, puesto que continuaba tratandola igual.

Aquello era un alivio realmente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Acababa de sonar la campana que indicaba el término de las clases de la mañana, dando inicio al almuerzo. Ryoma era el más feliz; aunque aún quedaba el resto de la tarde por lo menos tendría suficiente tiempo para relajare y disfrutar de una agradable siesta.

Ya había descubierto la azotea, y al parecer era un sitio poco transitado.

¿Qué mejor?

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kaori.

-Por ahí… - murmuro, haciéndose el grandísimo tonto. No quería a nadie molestándolo, suficiente tenia con ver a la chica TODO el santo día.

Necesitaba SU espacio.

Nah… solo quería descansar y Kaori no era precisamente la mejor compañía para esto. La chica lo miro fijamente, descubriendo cual era su propósito.

_Demonios…_

-Eres un maldito perezoso, Echizen.

-Hmp, tú también lo eres – murmuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No me metas en el mismo saco!

Ann y Sakuno ya se habían acostumbrado a las constantes peleas entre los hermanos que comenzaban por cualquier motivo, y no paraban hasta que terminaban notoriamente enfadados el uno con el otro debatiendo sobre cuál de los era más crio.

Aunque era evidente que ambos eran bastante… inmaduros.

Ignorando sus típicas peleas ellas continuaron tranquilamente con su conversación. En realidad las más tranquila era la rubia, porque Sakuno….

-¡Re-Realmente no puedo!

-Que va mujer, es solo un nombre…. –decía esta, entre risas. Intentaba que Sakuno dejara las formalidades, pero no imaginaba cuanto le costaba algo tan simple como eso.

¿Tan vergonzosa era?

-Y-Yo no… puedo. – frotaba sus manos, desviando la vista.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si yo te llamo Sakuno…. pero a cambio tu me llamas Ann? Es algo justo, ¿verdad? – sugirió, ladeando su cabeza. Nuevamente rio al ver como la chica humedecía sus labios sospesándose la idea- ¡Vamos, no te pongas tan seria por algo asi! Es solo un nombre….

Finalmente la castaña frunció graciosamente las cejas como dándose valor.

-¡Hai… Ann-exclamo entusiasta, pero al escucharse nombrarla no pudo evitar agregarle lo siguiente -…-san!

Ella sonrio divertida.

-Al menos es un progreso – le guiño el ojo, animándola.

Sakuno pensaba que mientras más tiempo pasaba con Ann, más a gusto se sentía con ella. Al igual que con los Echizen… era increíble que alguien como ella que hace un par de días estaba tan solitaria, ahora podía compartir estos momentos con personas tan increíbles como ellos.

**¿Quién podria estar con alguien como tu?**

Recordó aquella frase, volviendo a sentirse asustada.

**¿Quien querria soportar otro año con alguien tan molesto como tu?**

¿Y si ellos la dejaban como los demás?

-Ne,Ryusaki… - llamaba kaori, ya hastiada de discutir con Ryoma- Quiero almorzar afuera.

La chica de trenzas, le miro obligándose a sonreír. Afirmo diciendo que tenía que hacer algo primero, por lo que ellos – a pedido de Kaori y cabreo de Ryoma- decidieron comer todos juntos en la azotea.

-Nos vemos en la azotea – informo, antes de echarse a andar.

Los tres jóvenes miraron con curiosidad la espalda de la chica, mientras desaparecía del salón rápidamente.

¿A dónde iría?

Kaori se cruzo de brazos optando por una expresión más seria, miro de reojo a Ann.

-Ne, Tachibanna… - comenzó a hablar. La rubia guiño los ojos, prestándole atención a las palabras de la peliverde. Ryoma se mantenía silencioso sobre su banco simulando dormir, pero bastante interesado en la conversación.

Aunque imaginaba lo que su hermana preguntaría.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaori?

La chica, frunció el ceño- Ne, ¿Tú llevas bastante tiempo en este salón, verdad? – ella afirmo.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kaori volteo su cuerpo completamente quedando frente a frente con la confundida chica.

-¿Hace cuanto hace que Ryusaki es acosada?

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Buenoooooooooooooo culminado! Espero haya gustadoo por que fue hecho con harto amor. Aparece una nueva chica ! O_O qiien sera? Buena preguntaaa ! la escritora tampco lo sabe! nonono mentiraaa ahi veran que papel pintara esa chica. Como vieroon la madre de Sakuno esta muerta, asi que con esto comprenderan aun mas por que es asi la chica... no es facil con semejantes problemas salir sin q te afecte en tu diario vivir :D bueno a mi me encanta Kaori (no es por que yo la haya inventado) apoya en todo a Sakuno y hara aun mas por ella ya veran mas adelante =)* noo aun no hay ryosaku pero es por que uno no se enamora de la nada, requiere... tiempo mas con alguien como Ryoma y Sakuno. <em>

_Bueno kaori ya descubrio el acoso que sufre... ¿se lo hara saber a Sakuno? _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! saludoooos _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y no olviden continuar comentando! ustedes me incitan a seguir ! :D saludoooos _


	4. Capitulo 3: Días femeninos

**_**Disclaimer -** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece... esta historia si._**

****_Bueno, aqui traigo otro capitulo! =) como ven estoy tratando de avanzar diariamente =) asi que espero continuar con ese ritmo_

**Comenten 3! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

**Dias… femeninos.**

Camino sin saber aun donde ir. Lo sabía; estaba huyendo. En aquel momento sentía que las lágrimas se iban a agolpar en sus ojos, sin poder remediarlo. Lo único que se le paso por la mente fue el huir de ellos.

Tenía tanto miedo… Pero no podía demostrárselo. De lo contrario solo sería un estorbo. No. No quería ser abandonada nuevamente. Ahora que comenzaba a sentirse tan bien.

No obstante comprendía que en poco tiempo más se cansarían de ella, haciéndola a un lado. Pero ella no los culparía; después de todo eran increíbles, personas tan amables…. ¿Cómo culparles? Cualquiera en su lugar la ignoraría, olvidándose de todo.

Era un milagro que aun le hablaran.

-Tendré que volver a acostumbrarme a estar sola… - susurro para sí misma.

A lo lejos un chico de ojos lila observaba con atención a la chica. Sonrió al reconocerla, no obstante su expresión cambio al notar que la castaña estaba algo… ¿decaída?

¿Qué ocurría con ella?

-¡Ryusaki! – exclamo, llamándola.

Sakuno alzo la cabeza, curvando sus cejas nerviosamente. –Momoshiro-san… - nombro, temerosa.

El chico se acerco raudo a ella.- ¿Cómo estás? – consulto animoso.

-Ah, bi-bien – sonrió esmerándose en que se viera lo más natural posible.

-Pero te note algo triste… ¿ocurre algo? –Entonces recordó el incidente de la vez anterior, cuando la rescataron de aquellos abusivos- No será que…. ¿se están metiendo nuevamente contigo? –Pregunto- Si es así, ¡dime sus nombres y yo les daré una paliza! …

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al ver como el chico enseñaba sus puños al aire. El también era una persona tan amable.

-Gracias, demo… na-nadie se ha metido conmigo.

Se maldijo interiormente. ¿Hasta cuándo continuaría mintiendo?

-Entonces, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-A-ah, nada. Demo, Momoshiro-san – Nombro, _Esta era su oportunidad. _Pensaba pedirle que no contara a nadie sobre lo ocurrido_- _es que… e-etto- junto sus manos tímidamente, buscando las palabras exactas.

No quería que el pensara mal de ella.

-¿Nani?

-Sobre el… incidente de la otra… vez, ¿Lo recuerda? –Pregunto sin mirarle, el afirmo- Bu-Bueno yo… me preguntaba si tal vez podría… no co-contar… B-bueno, básicamente… - Se había hecho un lio. Se frustraba cuando las palabras correctas no le salían, porque la imposibilitaba de mantener una conversación decente.

¿Quién no se cansaría de alguien así?

El pelinegro sonrió al ver lo confundida que estaba. Palmeo su cabeza.

-No diré nada – aseguro, para asombro de Sakuno. – ¿Así está bien? – Al ver como la chica se encogía, mientras su cabeza se movía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, en señal de afirmar, el soltó otra risa.

Se lo tomaba bastante en serio.

-Gra-gracias…

El simplemente se encogió de hombros, alegando que no era nada importante.

-Ah, por cierto Ryusaki… ¿A dónde ibas tan solitaria?

Ella recordó el incidente, y que la debían de estar esperando… hace bastante rato. Su rostro se torno pálido, ¡los estaba haciendo esperar!

-¡De-debo irme! –exclamo, asustada.

-¿A dónde vas? –insistió con curiosidad.

-¡Al almorzar! ¡Me están esperando!

Ante esto último los ojos del moreno se iluminaron, su estomago rugió en demanda de comida mientras fantaseaba con un bento. El apenas había comido un simple dulce hoy… andaba con el dinero justo. Sakuno rio, y tímidamente le sugirió invitarle a comer con ellos, diciendo que había preparado suficiente comida.

Aunque esto último era básicamente porque ella consumía una mínima porción.

El moreno acepto sin pensárselo mucho. Después de todo era comida gratis, ¿Qué mejor?

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado, tanto Ryoma como Kaori fruncieron notoriamente el ceño al ver a quien traía la castaña.

-¡Echizen! – exclamo a modo de saludo. Ryoma lo miro de reojo correspondiendo.

-¿Y nosotras que? – cuestión kaori, con molestia. Odiaba ser ignorada… Por lo que Takeshi sonrió afable, disculpándose por el fallo.

Ann torció el labio con una mueca de enfado-Que borde… - susurro, desviando la vista.

-¡Hey, que ya me disculpe! –protesto el chico, cabreándose con la actitud de la rubia.

¿Qué demonios tenia?

Sakuno en un rincón sonreía algo nerviosa por el ambiente que se había formado. Era algo… tenso. Le sorprendió ver como la siempre amable Ann ahora estaba notoriamente cabreada con Momoshiro. Era como si se repelieran con solo verse… había escuchado de personas que simplemente se detestaban con solo mirarlas.

_Yo por ejemplo._

Comenzaron a comer, ya cansados de discutir, conversando sobre diversos temas. Ryoma sintio un leve cansancio, por lo que apoyo su espalda en el suelo recostándose sobre el. Kaori suspiro y sin siquiera preguntarle, se apoyo en el hombro de Sakuno alegando que tenia pereza.

-El perfume de Ryusaki es tan suave…. – susurraba ella- me relaja.

A lo que la chica de trenzas sentía arder su rostro, negando ante lo dicho por Kaori. Ann sonrió.

-Echizen-san es como una niña cuando esta con Sakuno… - dijo, divertida. La castaña, se encogió aun mas avergonzada.

Kaori frunció el ceño- No soy una niña…

-Si, lo eres – afirmo Echizen mayor.

Oh, no… y aquí íbamos otra vez.

-¡Callate, Aniki!

-Mada mada dane, _mocosa..._

**OOOOOOOO**

Ya era domingo. Por lo que como era costumbre en el, simplemente se echaría una buena siesta sin preocuparse por nada mas. Kaori tal vez saldría con Ryusaki, o se iría a… bah, no importaba.

Lo importante es que podría dormir plácidamente.

Salió de su cuarto, rascándose la cabeza. Levanto una ceja con extrañeza al notar que la chica en cuestión no estaba ahí. Kaori a esa hora ya estaba en pie, así que ¿había salido? Miro en todas direcciones no encontrándola. Tal vez se le habían pegado las sabanas… igual de vez en cuando no seria nada raro.

Sin siquiera tocar se adentro en la habitación de la chica, aun a sabiendas que quizás no saldría vivo por su osadía. Lo más probable, es que le aventara lo primero que tuviese a mano con tal de sacarlo de ahí.

Era algo… violenta.

Sin embargo contrario a sus pensamientos, vio a la chica recostada sobre su cama, quejándose de dolor. Arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué tenia?

-Ne, Kaori… -llamo.

Pero ella no contesto. Se abrazaba a si misma, acurrucándose mientras apretaba los labios. Noto que tenía la piel muy pálida y unas enormes bolsas sobre sus ojos.

¿Tanto era el dolor que no la había dejado dormir?

Se sentó sobre el colchón, mirándole interiormente preocupado. –Kaori…

Nada.

Se humedeció los labios comenzando a ponerse algo... nervioso ¿Qué era lo que la tenia así? La chica se quejaba cada vez más, cerrando los ojos.

Acerco su mano para acariciarle el cabello. Era su costumbre. Desde críos, cuando Kaori se enfermaba cayendo en cama, el se sentaba a su lado mientras rozaba las hebras cuidadosamente.

Claro que esto era solo algo que hacia cuando estaban a solas. De lo contrario sería algo bastante vergonzoso.

-Duele…- susurro ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-Vamos al médico, Kaori.- ordeno, dispuesto a alzarse. Pero la chica lo retuvo sujetándole de la manga.

-N-no… quiero.

¿Por qué no quería ir si se sentía mal?

Al ver asombrado como se sonrojaba hasta los carrillos, trago costosamente. Pestañeo aterrorizado. El recuerdo de cierto suceso lo hizo temer aun más…

**Flash black**

_Bufo molesto. La puerta frente el no se abría por nada del mundo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tardar tanto en el baño? El, demonios… El estaba a un paso de liberar todo ahí mismo. En esos momentos se maldijo por haberse bebido dos latas seguidas de Ponta._

_-¡Kaori! –grito, a punto de colapsar._

_Sudaba helado, tratando de contenerse. Justo cuando se estaba planteando el ir amistosamente a __**regar **__las plantas de los departamentos, escucho como Kaori se quejaba maldiciendo su mala suerte. Le siguieron diversos ruidos, pero no presto atención._

_-¡¿Por qué me tenia que pasar a mi? –exclamo, frustrada._

_-¡Ábreme la puerta, maldición! _

_Finalmente la puerta fue abierta, y cuando el iba a hacerla a un lado para entrar, ella se adelanto quitando de su vista algo que había dejado olvidado._

_La miro confuso, notando como se tensaba desviando nerviosa la vista. Hasta le pareció ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero realmente se olvido al instante de eso. _

_El solo quería entrar al baño _

**Fin Flash Back**

Trago costosamente. Helado… asi estaba. La sangre parecía que había escapado de sus venas. Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Sudaba, rogando interiormente que aquello que pensaba no fuera cierto. La chica no lo miro a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Acaso…?

-¿Estas embarazada? –soltó, sin más. Kaori abrió la boca no creyéndose lo que había escuchado.

¿DE VERDAD LE HABIA PREGUNTADO ESO?

-¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? –chillo con el rostro similar a una bombilla, pero el dolor regreso haciendo que se encogiera nuevamente.

Ryoma aun seguía helado. –Entonces… ¿no estás embarazada? –insistió.

Miles de venitas aparecieron en la frente de la chica.

-¡¿COMO PODRIA ESTARLO?

El cuerpo del chico fue lentamente relajándose, agradeciendo que aquello haya sido solo su imaginación. Ya se estaba preparando para ir a _felicitar_ al supuesto padre.

La chica volvió a retorcerse olvidándose del asunto. El frunció las cejas, confundido. Si no quería ir a medico, si no estaba…embarazada, entonces…

-¿Qué tienes?

La chica nuevamente se sonrojaba. Le oculto el rostro, tapándolo con la almohada. Ryoma gruño intentando que lo mirara a los ojos. ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya?

_Mujeres…_

-Ne, Aniki… -llamo, con voz débil soltando la almohada. El aprovecho esa oportunidad para quitársela y verle. Pero la reacción que esperaba no llego, ella simplemente le miro con esa cara que…

_Maldición. _

-¿Qué quieres?-murmuro, rendido.

-A Ryusaki. –dijo, avergonzada. –Tráela… ella sabrá que… hacer.

¿Qué tenía que ver Ryusaki en todo esto?

-Kaori…-espeto con cansancio -¿para qué tengo que…? –La chica ablando aun más su expresión, sujeto su mano con cuidado, ladeando la cabeza tan…

-Hazlo por mí… - murmuro, con ojos de cachorro.

Así pues, sin poder siquiera espetarle tuvo que hacer lo que decía. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo rápido del departamento. En estos momentos era una suerte que la de trenzas fuera su vecina.

Toco su puerta, esperando _pacientemente _que abriera. Se escucharon diversos ruidos, similares a cuando uno tropieza con algo. El pensó que si era Ryusaki no sería nada extraño.

La chica era bastante despistada.

Finalmente la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a una adolorida Sakuno. Sin poder remediarlo tuvo deseos de reír, ¿realmente se había golpeado?

-¿E-Echizen… -san? – pregunto, al tiempo que guiñaba sus ojos.

-Hai.

-Bu-Buenos días…

-Buenas.

Silencio.

-A-Ano…-Sakuno, no lo miraba pero imaginaba que estaba algo confundida. Bueno, el tampoco es que entendiera mucho que hacia ahí.

-Kaori quiere verte – dijo. No quería dar muchas explicaciones, porque la verdad es que ni el mismo sabía qué demonios ocurría.

-¿Eh?-pestañeo- ¿Para… que?

-No lo sé… Hoy despertó enferma-informo de mala gana. Realmente a el no se le daba servir de mensajero - Me pidió que te llamara. Dijo que tu sabrías que hacer…

La chica tenia las cejas curvadas en interrogación, pero al parecer cuando escucho lo último, noto como los colores de sus mejillas iban en aumento.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

-¿Tu sabes lo que tiene? – cuestiono, ya cansado del asunto.

¿Era el único que no se enteraba?

-Ah, bu-bueno… creo que sí.

Ryoma gruño. Le quiso preguntar que era, pero Sakuno se disculpo diciendo que debía buscar algo que le ayudaría a _sanarse._ Lo invito a pasar, ofreciéndole educadamente que se sentara. El acato. La castaña fue directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedo solo.

Desganado, giro los ojos observando el pequeño departamento. Aunque ya había estado ahí hace unos días atrás, no se había percato de ciertos detalles que habían en el. Fue entonces que reparo en cierto retrato junto a la ventana.

Por simple curiosidad, se levanto de su lugar tomando el objeto.

Era… una mujer. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola, con el mismo color de ojos y cabellos que su vecina.

¿Sería la madre de Ryusaki?

Aquel rostro de alguna forma se le hacía familiar…

**¡Que alguien me ayude!**

_¿Eh?_

-¿Echizen-san?

Dio un respingo al ver a la chica, la cual ahora llevaba un pequeño bolso. Esta lo miro nerviosa al ver lo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Ella es… mi madre- murmuro, tímida. El asintió tranquilamente.

-Hmp. Se parecen... - comento, mirandola de reojo-¿Estas lista? – pregunto, refiriéndose a aquello que había ido a buscar para _curar_ a Kaori.

-¡Hai! Va-vamos

Cuando llegaron hasta la habitación de la chica, esta los miraba desde el mismo lugar en que Ryoma le había dejado.

-Ne, se tardaron mucho – dijo maliciosa.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua. Era increíble que momentos antes tenia esa maldita expresión de mocosa, y ahora…

No. La chica continuaba con dolores, por lo que miro fijamente a Ryusaki esperando que le entregara aquello que la _sanaría… _Pero ninguna de ellas se movía.

-Aniki lárgate- ordeno Kaori, incomoda.

¿Qué demonios…?

-Echizen-san… ¿podría… poner a calentar agua? –pidió educadamente. El asintió, cabreado.

Encima que se preocupaba por la chica… Kaori era una maldita desagradecida. Soltó un bufido, dejando a las chicas solas.

-Perdón por molestarte, Ryusaki- murmuro, y luego sintió arder su rostro- Es que… no tenía a quien más pedirle que me ayudara… En casa, era mama' la que…

-No hay problema, Echizen-san. – Dijo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos -Las chicas debemos apoyarnos cu-cuando… estamos así…-Ella afirmo agradecida.

Sakuno saco un neceser que contenía ciertos medicamentos y demás _implementos_ para esos casos.

-To-tome,Echizen-san- pidió- Esta pastilla le calmara los dolores… - La peliverde afirmo echándosela a la boca, cogió el vaso con agua que siempre mantenía sobre el velador, bebiendo un poco - y e-etto –humedeció sus labios enseñándole un paquete que contenía lo que la mantendría segura de posibles a_ccidentes. _Los dejo sobre el velador_-_ ¿Tiene…?

-Ah, si. Eso si tengo… pero medicamentos… -bufo- Pedirle a Ryoma que los traiga seria… una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella apoyo su comentario. Realmente no se imaginaba al chico comprando medicamentos para los dolores de menstruación, sería algo… irreal.

De otro universo.

Ryoma nuevamente entro a la habitación sin llamar antes- El agua esta hervida…. – informo, hastiado.

-Ah, ¡hai! Mu-muchas gracias – La castaña se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, para dirigirse a la cocina- Te preparare un té, y luego… si no es mo-molestia… preparare… el almuerzo.

Kaori afirmo, agradecida por la buena voluntad de la castaña. Sin ella se tendría que haber pasado toda la tarde sufriendo. Ryoma quien se había sentado nuevamente junto a Kaori, miro sin entender.

¿Con un te' se sentiría mejor?

Pero eso el también lo podría haber hecho…. Entonces, ¿para qué llamar a Ryusaki?

-Es un alivio que seas tan idiota, Aniki.

Ryoma frunció el ceño, ya HARTO de la situación. Encima ¿lo llamaba idiota?

-Tsk.

Juro nunca más mover un solo dedo por la chica.

A los pocos minutos apareció Ryusaki con una taza de té con una extraña infusión adentro. ¿Qué rareza tenia aquel te? No era nada del otro mundo.

-Bebe', te hará sentir mejor – murmuro, amable como era costumbre en ella.

Kaori accedió, sentándose en la cama. Con cuidado bebió del contenido, suspirando agradada cuando el calor embargo su cuerpo. Eso era una gozada para _esos_ días. Luego de beber todo el contenido, Sakuno recibió la taza sonriéndole al notar que su rostro volvía a la normalidad.

Ryoma miro asombrado.

En efecto, Kaori estaba mucho mejor… ¿Qué clase de enfermedad se sanaba con una taza de te? Sin entender nada rodo los ojos hasta toparlos con a_lgo_ sobre el velador que parecían haber olvidado guardar.

_Ah…._

Con que era eso…

Sakuno al notar hacia donde estaba mirando se sonrojo bastante. Pero al ver la cara de poker que mantenía el chico, no supo interpretar si estaba avergonzado o sencillamente le daba igual.

-Preparare algo…Si no es mucha… molestia.

Kaori afirmo. No se negaría a probar la comida de Ryusaki, teniendo la oportunidad de comerla. Y estaba segura que Ryoma pensaba igual.

-Echizen-san… usted duerma, por favor – La arropo con una manta, mientras ella se acomodaba para dormir una siesta.

La noche anterior había sido bastante mala, asi que necesitaba de unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Tanto Ryoma como Sakuno, salieron de la habitación dejando descasar a la chica. Ryusaki entro a la cocina dispuesta a preparar algo de comida. Haria algo que no fuese muy contundente, para no perjudicar su estomago.

Ryoma aun en el mismo lugar observo disimuladamente a la chica. Aun tenía en la cabeza las palabras de la rubia.

**Flash Back**

_La chica, frunció el ceño- Ne, ¿Tú llevas bastante tiempo en este salón, verdad? – ella afirmo._

_-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Kaori volteo su cuerpo completamente quedando frente a frente con la confundida chica._

_-¿Hace cuanto hace que Ryusaki es acosada?_

_Ann abrió con asombro los ojos, realmente no se esperaba semejante pregunta. Miro directo a los ojos a la chica, lo sabía… Kaori no estaba jugando. Realmente quería saber que habia ocurrido en todo este tiempo con Sakuno. _

_Se humedeció los labios, buscando por que comenzar. Ella tampoco es que supiera mucho, pero si podía ser de ayuda… _

_-La verdad yo no sé demasiado sobre el asunto… -confeso – Pero se que es algo que se arrastra desde la llegada de Sakuno, hace dos años atrás. Al momento en que se transfirió aquí. Ese dia recuerdo que durante la presentación, ella se quedo estática. ..- se llevo una mano al mentón, pensativa- Parecía como paralizada. No fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse de ella. Con el tiempo, se aisló… parecía como que no era parte de nosotros-sonrió, irónica- Pensé que era de esas personas que simplemente no logran encajar en ciertos lugares… pero veo que estaba equivocada. –Luego miro seria a kaori- Realmente no se a que grado podrías llamarlo __**acoso, **__puesto que nunca fui testigo ni una sola vez de que la hayan golpeado… se bien que la insultaban y hablaban a sus espaldas… pero de ahí a hacer de su vida un infierno… no podría afirmarlo…_

_A Ryoma le pareció que Ann no mentia, y que al decir que no podría atestiguar sobre un atosigamiento, no era por poner en duda a Sakuno, era más bien porque no quería afirmar algo de lo que no estaba 100% segura. _

_Esos temas eran delicados… demasiado para soltarlos a la ligera. Kaori bien lo sabía._

_-Claro que no pudiste ver nada – mascullo Kaori, con los puños apretados- Seguramente esperaban a que todos desaparecieran para jugar con Ryusaki a sus anchas. Cobardes…_

_Un gutural silencio se apodero del ambiente_

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso, no se volvió a tocar el tema; aun que estaba seguro que Kaori no se cruzaría simplemente de brazos. Algo haría para averiguar

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que Kaori fuese a despertar. Confusa miro su habitación recobrando bien el sentido, fue entonces que al mirar la bandeja con comida, que descansaba en el mueble más cercano a su cama, recordó lo que había pasado. En el velador diviso un papel, con un pequeño mensaje escrito en el. Lo tomo entre sus dedos leyendo el contenido.

Sonrio.

**Espero que tus malestares acaben. Prepare comida, y deje medicamentos en caso de que el dolor regresare.**

**Cuidese mucho, Echizen-san.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

Sakuno era una chica realmente amable. Y por qué no, jodidamente inocente. Entonces, ¿Por qué le hacían eso?

Que estúpida pregunta. Ella bien sabia cuan crueles podrían ser con alguien por el simple hecho de querer alimentar su asqueroso ego. Escondían sus propias debilidades utilizando las de otros para lograr sentirse realizados.

Realmente odiaba de todo corazón a esa gente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ya era de día, y como era habitual en un día de clases, Sakuno caminaba junto a ambos hermanos hacia el Instituto. Sin embargo hoy a diferencia de otros días el recorrido se realizaba en completo silencio.

Todo gracias al humor de perros que tenía la peliverde.

Lógicamente era porque estaba con a_quello _y por lo mismo se sentía molesta. Pero la verdad, es que tanto malhumor asustaba a Ryusaki…

El día se mostraba nublado, anunciando que vendría probablemente lluvia. Suspiro, encima había olvidado su paraguas.

Aquello no pintaba bien.

En la entrada se toparon con Fuji y Oishi, ambos estaban calzándose los zapatos para transitar por el instituto.

-Buenos días – susurro Fuji con aquella sonrisa misteriosa.

-De buenos no tiene nada – mascullo Kaori, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Echizen? – consulto Oishi.

-Esta en aquellos di- Kaori cubrió la boca de Ryoma, sintiendo deseos de cometer homicidio ahí mismo.

¿COMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIA SOLTAR ALGO ASI DE INTIMO?

Oishi y Sakuno sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Oh, ¿_Malos días?_ – consulto el castaño, sin borrar su expresión.

Kaori ya cabreada quiso alejarse rápidamente de ahí. De lo contrario acabaría con la vida de su hermano, y lo necesitaba vivo… para continuar jugándole bromas, por supuesto. No obstante un anuncio desde la sala de profesores le hizo desistir de su idea.

"_Solicitamos que todos los alumnos del prestigioso Instituto Seigaku, se dirijan al gimnasio de la Instalación. Haremos un anuncio importante. Repito, todo el alumnado debe dirigirse al gimnasio, haremos un anuncio importante."_

Kaori puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Estaban todos en su contra o qué?

Ella solo quería una cama, un té, medicina, y la comida de Ryusaki…. ¿Por qué demonios debía ir al Instituto entonces? Hoy definitivamente se cargaría a alguien, fue lo que penso.

En contra de las protestas de la chica, tuvieron que ir al lugar establecido. Oishi y Fuji se separaron de ellos para formarse en el lugar de su salón. Reconocieron a los demás del grupo, por lo que Sakuno movió tímidamente su mano, siendo correspondido por un enérgico Eiji y Momoshiro.

Luego de formarse debidamente, los maestros y el resto de los adultos fueron tomando posiciones. En el podio se planto el Vice-Director, siendo este el encargado de dar la información.

-Buenos días, queridos alumnos- saludo, para luego dar el típico discurso sobre los avances y logros que tenía el instituto y bla bla bla… nada que realmente interesara al alumnado. O eso creían- Bueno ahora daremos a conocer el motivo por el cual fueron citados aquí… Acontece que por motivos de salud nuestro querido Director dejara su puesto, cediéndolo al que ahora se convertirá en su sucesor… - Luego volteo para invitar a pasar al tipo del que hablaban- Por favor denle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro nuevo Director el respetado Aizawa Ritsuke. –Los jóvenes como era costumbre aplaudieron por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

El nombrado apareció, sorprendiendo a todos por lo joven que era. Alrededor de unos 29 años, más que eso no tendría.

-A partir de hoy el será nuestro representante como Institución. A su vez- volvió a tomarse la palabra- invitaremos a pasar adelante a la joven que al igual que el Señor Aizawa formara parte de nuestra institución. Por favor, acérquese… señorita Aizawa. –En ese momento si todos quedaron estupefactos al ver a la chica.

Era DEMASIADO hermosa.

-Ne, ne… -se escucho un murmullo entre las chicas- ¿No es ella Aizawa Akemi….?

-¿La modelo?

-¡Si, si ella misma!

-¡Estas bromeando! – exclamo otra.

Sakuno tenia la boca abierta de asombro.

_Es ella…_

La misma chica con la que había chocado, la misma que estaba vistiendo el unifome escolar de Seigaku, se estaba presentando ahora mismo como la sobrina del nuevo Director…

Sin embargo no era la unica asombrada... Kaori y en especial Ryoma no creian lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Que demonios hacia esa chica ahí?

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>honestamente no me agrado como quedo... pero bueno, por mas que intentaba hacerlo mejor la cosa terminaba aun peor que al comienzo. Pero finalmente asi salio<em>

_Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de I'm here for you! =)... como veran Kaori aun no hace nada pero tranqilas, todo a su tiempo :D debo reconocer que me divirtio poner al chico en esa situacion xd mas por que teniendo un personaje como ryoma seria algo dificil de manejar y logicamente de entender... llego un momento en que no sabia si le vendria mejor avergonzarse o hacerse el chulo como siempre y soltar su tipica frase... opte por dejarlo neutral a la percepcion de cada uno._

_ bueno finalmente se revela quien es aquella castaña que aparecio en el capitulo anterior... pero solo una parte, por que si es que lograron notar parece tener cierto vinculo con nuestro querido Echizen, O_O __veremos que ocurre!_

_Muchas gracias por los review, pero no olviden seguir comentando, criticas constructivas y todo eso_

_Me da animos para continuar! =) _

_Saludos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! _


	5. Capitulo 4: Encuentros desafortunados

_ ! aqui esta la desaparecida en accion XDDD jaja disculpen disculpen! Tarde muchsiimo en actualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaar lo seeee T_T es que lo que pasa es que mi computador habia muertoooooooooooooooooooooo asi q tuve q eenviarlo a arreglar i luego de 22433434343 dias (exagerda) me lo regreesaron *-* ! inspiracion tenia pero no tenia donde escribir ToT perdonenme_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me perteneces... si si ya lo se o.ó**_

_En fin Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**Encuentros desafortunados.**

El salón quedo en silencio. La joven se mantenía firmemente de pie, con el mentón arrogantemente alzado, y una postura de diva que realmente parecía sacado de una portada de revista. Claro, esto seguramente era usual para ella considerando su oficio como modelo… Momoshiro quien ocultaba un bocadillo tras el cuaderno de notas, hecho una mirada curiosa sobre la joven, sorprendiéndose por lo que vino a continuación.

-Bueno, - comenzó el maestro- aunque ya se presento hace un momento me gustaría que nos comentara mas sobre-

- No me interesa hacerlo –le interrumpió de súbito ella, con un aire refinado- No perderé mi tiempo en trivialidades; indíqueme de inmediato cual será mi asiento…

_Divertido._

Eso fue lo que cruzo la mente del ojialilado, mas al notar como la expresión del maestro iba de asombro a la más profunda estupefacción. Paso por varias etapas, hasta que finalmente su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de indignación. Fuji quien estaba sentado un tanto alejado, asomo su típica sonrisa afirmando mentalmente que aquello era realmente interesante. Mientras que Inui por otro lado, se mantenía absorto con la libreta sobre sus manos anotando rápidamente _vete tú a saber que _sobre la chica

-¿Cómo se atreve? – el hombre, rechino los dientes.

Ella lo miro sonriendo altiva- Me atrevo – dijo- O es que acaso… - su sonrisa se torno maliciosa- ¿quiere que le informe de esto a mi tío?

El mayor no podía creerse lo que escuchaba; Maldijo su mala suerte. ¿Por qué de todos los salones la mocosa tenía que recaer precisamente en el suyo? Definitivamente este no era su día.

-N-No… no será necesario- se obligo a pronunciar, fingiendo una sonrisa.- Su asiento esta junto a Momoshiro… -le indico, mostrando el banco desocupado junto al chico.

Takeshi rápidamente escondió la evidencia de su c_rimen _tragando costosamente el gran bocado que tenia dentro de la boca. Observo, como la chica tras afirmar caminaba- siendo fijamente observada por los demás- en dirección al lugar señalado. Junto a él. Cuando ella ocupo el asiento, el volteo a sonreírle afable dispuesto a saludarla y desearle una bienvenida como compañera nueva.

Frunció el ceño.

Contrario a sus intenciones, Akemi apoyo el mentón sobre su mano volteando indiferente la vista hacia los ventanales. Ah, el ya se conocía esa postura de _no me molestes_ que había adquirido, ya lo había visto con anterioridad con Ryoma y Kaidoh, pero que una chica hiciese eso lo descoloco.

¿No se suponía que las chicas eran más amables?

-Bu-Bueno… - el profesor, acomodo sus gafas, auto controlándose. Realmente la mocosa era para detestar- Retomaremos las clases… - a lo que los alumnos lentamente fueron alejando sus miradas sobre la chica, para concentrarse en la lección de hoy.

Claro, Momoshiro siempre era excepción.

-Oye… - llamo, lanzándole un trozo de papel para así llamar su atención; logrando su objetivo - ¿De verdad eres la sobrina del Director? – pregunto, y aunque sabia la respuesta simplemente quería utilizar algo para sacarle palabras.

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso? – pregunto, mirándole fijamente.

-Eh, realmente nada… Debe ser genial poder controlar a todos aquí… ¡Eres intocable!-

Pero ella simplemente soltó una sonrisa, que a Momoshiro le pareció algo… ¿melancólica?

-Solo bromeaba – dijo ahora sincero- Aunque me gustaría tener tu influencia para poder hacer lo que me plazca… - le sonrió, afable- Ha de ser frustrante que todos te-

-¡TAKESHI PRESTA ATENCION! – grito el maestro, ya harto. ¿Además de contestarle, encima distraía a sus compañeros? ¡Qué molestia de niña!

-¡Ah, perdón, perdón!- exclamo, moviendo sus manos. Agacho la cabeza mirando fijamente su cuaderno de apuntes, simulando arrepentimiento.

A lo que el maestro tras bufar, volvió a concentrarse en dictar su clase. De reojo miro a la chica sonriéndole divertido, y para su sorpresa ella… ¿le correspondía? Si, no había duda; la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Akemi era claramente de diversión. Se sintió satisfecho.

Quizás la chica no era tan patosa como parecía serlo.

Finalmente la clase culmino, por lo que el maestro tuvo que retirarse dejando a sus alumnos en completa libertad.

Momoshiro estiro los brazos, alegando el cansancio que tenia por la lección a la cual claramente no presto atención. Se iba a levantar de su asiento, pero para su sorpresa precisamente esa zona se atesto de chicas que terminaron por rodear el banco de Akemi.

-Ne,ne… ¿Es cierto que eres modelo? – pregunto una, animada. Akemi afirmo.

-¡Genial!- exclamo otra- ¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡Y de seguro has trabajado con importantes celebridades! – otra afirmación.

Chillidos como respuesta.

-¿Es verdad que tu familia es rica?

-Ah, eh… si…

-¿Nos podrías presentar a algún famoso? – Consulto otra compañera, acercándose a ella- ¡Debes tener tantos contactos! ¡Preséntanos a uno!

Las chicas la miraron esperanzadas, acercándose aun más a la castaña. Akemi frunció el ceño. Sabía que pasaría esto… a lo que se cruzo de brazos, seria.

- No puedo hacer eso…-murmuro.

La respuesta logro que las chicas fruncieran el ceño, mirándola despectivamente.

-¿eh? ¡Que egoísta! – escupió la misma chica.

-¡Que antipática!

-Dije que no puedo. –Aclaró, sin quitar esa expresión altiva- Fin de la historia.

Y fue precisamente esa actitud suya de autoconfianza la que termino por mosquear al grupo.

-¡Aunque eres bonita, tu actitud no es nada linda!

Las recién llegadas afirmaron tildándola de lo mismo. Lentamente fueron desapareciendo, murmurando palabras desagradables en contra de la castaña.

Sin embargo Akemi no se inmuto. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto. En sus anteriores institutos siempre se acercaban a ella con ese objetivo y una vez que se percataban de que no lo conseguirían… simplemente la hacían a un lado. Llenando el lugar con rumores infundados que perjudicaban su imagen.

Realmente nada había cambiado. Estaba segura que aquí se repetiría la misma historia.

-Wow… las chicas sí que dan miedo- susurro Takeshi un tanto asustado.- ¿No te molesta…?

Ella negó, alzándose de su asiento.

-Son solo envidiosas…. – dijo la chica, sin prestarle mayor atención.

Realmente no le importaba lo que hablaran.

-Psssh…

Lentamente volteo el rostro, parpadeando un tanto confusa al ver a un tipo con una expresión bastante… molesta. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Estas en medio… - murmuro, de mala gana.

Ella arqueo una ceja, algo cabreada con el tono en que le hablaba. Se movió sin quitarle la vista. El tipo en si era bastante imponente… si ella fuese una chica intimidable, seguramente se hubiese encogido en si misma al verlo.

-¡Que imbécil, Kaidoh! Se mas amable –exclamo Momoshiro, buscándole nuevamente pelea.

-El idiota eres tu...

-¿Quieres ser vencido, kaidoh? ¡Pues ven aqui de inmediato!

Ok. Si Momoshiro creia que al alzar sus puños _amenazadores_ iba a lograr intimidar al de la pañoleta, realmente se había equivocado de persona. Este le dedico una mirada gélida, pasando de él. Como era su costumbre siseo, para desaparecer del salón.

-¡Hey, Kaidoh! – protestaba el ojialidado al verse _sutilmente _ignorado, quiso ir tras el no obstante la chica lo retuvo sujetándolo de la manga.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Eh? ¿Aquel idiota…? –Cuestiono, como si le hubiese preguntado algo sumamente obvio- Es… Kaoru Kaidoh.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas…? –Y luego su rostro se torno pálido- No me digas que acaso… ¿Tuviste un flechazo con aquella víbora?

-¡Que idiota! – Espeto ella- claro que no. Es solo que… - aparto el rostro, ensombreciendo la mirada.- Su actitud me recordó a… alguien que conozco…

-¿Eh? ¿Un novio, tal vez? – consulto burlesco, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No!- la rudeza de su voz, termino por callar a Takeshi. La chica apretó fuerte sus puños, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño.

-Entonces… ¿Quién?

-Nada que te importe.

Momoshiro iba a insistir no obstante la presencia de Eiji, Oishi e Inui lo detuvieron. Ambos voltearon a mirarlos.

-Mucho gusto- se presento amablemente Oishi.

-Ah, igualmente-

-¡Nya, que pasada lo de tu presentación! – exclamo un asombrado Eiji. Akemi no se inmuto.

-¡Eiji!- reprendió Souchirou, y luego miro a la chica- Discúlpale, no quiso…

-No me importa realmente- dijo sincera, encogiéndose de hombros.- Me agradan más cuando son honestos….

Algo le decía que con aquellos chicos la sinceridad no sería mayor problema. Parecían… confiables. Aunque claro esto era un simple presentimiento. Igual si ponía entre una escala de amigos hombres y mujeres; los hombres rompían el record. Ni una sola vez había podido confiar sinceramente en una mujer; siempre terminaban por odiarla y hacerla a un lado.

Es por eso que prefería la amistad con hombres a forjarla con personas que compartieran su mismo sexo.

-¡Vamos a ver al O'chibi! – animo Eiji, abrazando a Momo. Este afirmo agradado de la idea.

-¿O' chibi?

-Es una apodo – puntualizo Fuji, acercándose a la pandilla- Mucho gusto…

-¿Apodo? – cuestiono con curiosidad la chica. ¿Era algún kohai o algo por el estilo?

- Si, si. Es un apodo-afirmo Momoshiro- Eiji se lo puso a Echizen porque no nos quería decir-

-¿Echizen? – Pregunto de súbito ella- ¿Echizen… Ryoma?

-¿Lo conoces?- se intereso el castaño. Ella afirmo, apartando la mirada.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Nosotros te llevamos!-exclamo enérgico Kikumaru arrastrando a la castaña. No obstante ella hábilmente se zafo del agarre, sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Yo no iré – sentencio seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Momoshiro.

-Nada que te importe- volvió a pronunciar. Volteo dándoles la espalda para buscar entre sus pertenencias su monedero. Se excuso diciendo que sentía deseos de beber un refresco, a lo que ellos no pudieron debatir más. Finalmente la chica desapareció de su vista.

- Es bastante extraña… - susurro Takeshi, logrando una afirmación general.

-¡Bueno, bueno vamos a donde O'chibi! –

-Sera una buena forma de obtener datos…. – susurro Inui con sus lentes brillando peligrosamente.

Leves gotitas asomaron en los rostros de los chicos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakuno observaba nerviosa a ambos hermanos. Desde la mañana que no habían cambiado esa atmosfera de… tensión. En un principio pensaba que Kaori estaba así por su problemilla femenino, pero al notar que Ryoma también se había sumado al malhumor pensó que algo había pasado. Inclusive se le cruzo por la cabeza que ya estaban hartos de compartir con ella…aquella internamente la aterro.

Pero, no es como si el trato con ella hubiese cambiado. Era más bien una sensación, un muy sutil cambio en ellos que no se observaba a simple vista.

Miro a Ann, que se entretenía en retocar los mechones rebeldes de su cabello. La rubia siempre parecía entender esas señales, entonces lo más probable es que ya hubiese notado lo mismo que ella. El asunto era como ayudarles.

Por más que pensaba no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

-A-Ano… -un murmullo que no pareció llegar hasta el oído de los presentes.- E-Etto…- aclaro su garganta, alzando la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakuno? – se intereso Ann, por lo que Kaori al escucharlas de inmediato le prestó atención a la chica.

-¿Ryusaki?

-Bu-bueno… -junto tímidamente sus dedos- Me preguntaba si… que-querian algo… de… ¿beber?…

Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-No gracias- negó la peliverde, con una sonrisa amable. Realmente agradecía la amabilidad de la chica.

Las miradas recayeron en el chico que parecía tan interesado en observar las instalaciones tras el cristal. Sakuno ya se estaba preparando para oír la petición del refresco favorito de Echizen, pero esto nunca llego. Con extrañeza miro el perfil inmutable del adolescente, preguntándose qué era lo que lo tenía tan… distraído.

Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo, juntos es que Echizen Ryoma en esencia era una persona calmada y distraída. Pero hasta ese punto… no era algo muy usual que digamos. Kaori se percato de la expresión de Sakuno; una sonrisa nuevamente se dibujo en su rostro

-No te preocupes, Ryusaki… -murmuro.

-¿Eh? De-demo…

-Ponta – dijo de pronto Echizen. Sakuno sonrió esperanzada.

-S-si quieres yo puedo…

-No –nego tranquilo- Iré yo Ryusaki…

-Ah… bueno…

El peliverde se incorporo, guardándose las manos en el bolsillo; comenzó a caminar tan pasivo como acostumbraba.

-Sí que se lo toma todo con calma, ¿eh? – murmuro Ann divertida. Kaori afirmo bufando en el proceso.

Sakuno observo de reojo a la peliverde. Estaba claro que algo ocurria, aunque ellos intentaran ocultarlo, algo no andaba nada bien. Apreto su falda entre los dedos, intentando infundirse valor. Queria preguntar; no tenia idea de lo que los estaba molestando, pero si ella podia hacer algo, entonces sin dudarlo actuaria.

Despues de todo, ellos no dudaban en apoyarla.

Aunque el tema era preguntar. Vamos, ella era una cobarde, ¿de donde sacaría el coraje para hacerlo? Es mas, ¿Como alguien que nisiquiera era capaz de ayudarse a si misma, podria ayudar a terceros?

**Eres un estorbo**

Se odiaba a si misma; ¿como podrían querer a alguien que no tenia las agallas suficientes para hacer algo tan simple con el fin de ayudar a otra persona?

Nadie podria quererla asi.

Sakuno estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de los chicos. Fue precisamente cuando su cuello ya estaba siendo rodeado por un masculino brazo, que logro reaccionar. Pestañeo.

-¡Buenos dias, Sakuno-chan!- El pelirrojo la atrajo mas contra asi, logrando despertar a la chica, quien ante tal muestra de afecto bajo la mirada totalmente apenada.

No habia forma de que se acostumbrara a ser tratada con tanta...amabilidad.

-Buenos... dias- murmuro en un hilo de voz.

-Ah, llegaron los idiotas... -murmuro Kaori con fastidio.

-¡Oye, chiquilla respeta a tus mayores! - le espeto Takeshi, molesto.

_¿Mayores...?_

_-_Me temo que compartimos la misma edad, grandisimo idiota... -

-¡Tu y tu hermano son cortados por la misma tijera!-

-¿Sera por que compartimos la misma sangre? BA-KA - susurro, cruzada de brazos.

Pequeñas venitas se fueron acumulando en la frente del chico.

Ann fruncio el ceño- Que escandoloso eres...- protesto, alisando su cabello.

-Oh,¿Un triangulo amoroso? - dijo divertido Syusuke.

-¡Nya, no peleen!

Estaban Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Fuji e Inui ya que Oishi se había negado diciendo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer en el concejo estudiantil del que formaba parte

De pronto el pelirrojo noto la ausencia del de mirada ambar, por lo que fruncio las cejas confuso.

-¿Y, O'chibi?

-Fue por un refresco – informo sonriente Ann.

Que rapido cambiaba de actitud, penso Momoshiro.

-¿Qué refresco? – pregunto de pronto Inui.

-Ponta…- Esta vez fue Kaori quien contesto- ¿Por qué estas…? – pregunto temerosa al ver como este comenzaba nuevamente a anotar en aquella endemoniada libreta.

-Interesantes datos… - susurro el de lentes.

-¡Oi, Sakuno-chan! – Exclamo Eiji, por lo que la de trenzas le dirigió una mirada atenta- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tenemos compañera nueva!

-¿Eh? – emitió Ryusaki

-¿Compañera nueva? – se intereso Kaori. De pronto tenía un mal presentimiento… sobre aquella chica.

¿Acaso era…?

-¿Quien es? - pregunto Ann- Acaso... ¿la chica de la mañana?

Momoshiro afirmo-La misma-

-Aizawa Akemi – contesto Fuji con un aire de misterio. Los demás no comprendieron a que se debía esto, no obstante el rostro de Kaori en ese instante se torno algo palido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Echizen? –

-Ah, no… nada Momoshiro.- fue una respuesta bastante imprecisa. La chica estaba dudando.

-¡Si vieran como fue con el maestro! - comenzó a relatar el hiperactivo ojiazulado- ¡Sensei quería que le contara mas sobre ella pero Akemi-chan dijo: No me interesa hacerlo- imitándola de una forma basante graciosa- y sensei se molesto mucho!

-Si que tiene carácter- le siguio Takeshi.

-Yo… la conozco –confeso Sakuno, tímidamente. Kaori rápidamente volteo a mirarla- Ah, es que… - bajo apenada el rostro- ella me ayudo la otra vez a recoger… unos papeles. Es muy amable – termino con una sonrisa, al recordar a la chica.

La peliverde frunció el ceño, apartando de inmediato la vista. Como si las palabras de Ryusaki hubiesen sido una osadía o un tipo de insulto hacia la chica; la de trenzas lo noto de inmediato.

¿Había hablado de más?

De solo pensar que pudiese haber hecho enfadar a Kaori se encogió asustada; se disculparía si ese era el caso.

-¿La conoces, kaori? – pregunto con curiosidad Ann. Ella afirmo.

-Con razón… - comenzó a decir Takeshi. Las chicas lo miraron sin comprender- Es que cuando mencionamos a Echizen… ella parecía saber quién es…

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto Fuji, recibiendo una gélida mirada por parte de kaori. Sonrio- Disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte…

-¡Yo igual quiero saber!- protesto Eiji.

-Seria un interesante dato…

Las miradas recayeron en el cuerpo de la peliverde. Pero la chica no parecía tener intenciones de soltar absolutamente nada.

-No les incumbe – sentencio.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

El pasillo en estos momentos le pareció realmente largo; y qué decir de la máquina expendedora. La verdad es que podría haber aceptado la propuesta de Ryusaki, pero no quería estar más tiempo en aquel lugar sabiendo lo que Kaori tenía en la mente. No necesitaba de su preocupación.

Aquello realmente era tener mala suerte.

Se suponía que el plan era hacer a un lado todo lo del pasado, pero ¿que se supone que debía hacer cuando la persona que más lo ataba a este se aparecía de la nada?

No podía huir; y realmente ese nunca fue su deseo. Sabía que debía afrontar la realidad pero como siempre su madre y la idiota de Kaori tenían esa manía de protegerlo como si de un crio se tratara. Era un hombre, ¿no? Debía hacerse cargo de sus propios errores. Lo que había ocurrido no podía cambiarse, y el debía cargar con la culpa.

Jamás se podría perdonar lo que ocurrió.

**Es tu deber vivir, Ryoma.**

_Maldición…_

Sacudió sus cabellos, alejando aquellos pensamientos. No lograba nada con seguir dándole vueltas al asunto; la llegada de la chica era un hecho no había nada que hacer.

Casualidades, podría decirse… Bah, solo tenía una jodida mala suerte; Porque la joven que encontró bebiendo tranquilamente de un refresco frente a la máquina expendedora, lo hizo tragar con dificultad. Aceptar el hecho de su presencia era una cosa… afrontarla….

Aquello era un caso distinto.

Lentamente el rostro de la chica fue volteando, quizás fueron segundos… minutos… No tuvo realmente percepción del tiempo. No obstante cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, el tenso sus musculos. Si bien es cierto su rostro parecia no haber recibido ningun tipo de asombro, internamente la cosa era distinta. El resfresco de la mano de la joven se solto rodando por el suelo. Rapidamente el contenido se fue escurriendo por el piso.

Akemi abrió la boca endureciendo al instante su expresión.

-Echizen… Ryoma….

**Es tu deber vivir, Ryoma. Ese será tu peor castigo…**

_Continuara…._

* * *

><p><em>DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: y termine el 4to capitulo igual me qedo cortitooooo pero el tiempo ahora no es precisamente mi mejor amigo :C estoy bastante ocupada pero bueno no quiero defraudar a nadie asi que trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible ! . Bueno asi quedo espero que les haya gustadoooooooooo fue con mucho amor. Vemos que al parecer no hay una muy buena relacion entre los Echizen y Akemi ¿por que sera? ! ¿Que ocurrio en el pasado? Buena pregunta! con el tiempo lentamente se ira resolviendo ese misterioooo =) hoy Sakuno no tuvo mucha participacion :CCCC pero no se preocupen que su problema estudiantil es el principal de la historiaaaa <em>

_ Buenoo, espero Reviewwwww! me emociona mucho cuando me llegan =) de verdad! ah y aprovecho de contarles que bueno tengo otra idea en mente (en realidad un capitulo casi listo) sobre otra historia tambien de esta parejaaaaa, les gustaria que la publique? Espero sus respuestas en los review!_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulooooo! CHAOOOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 3_


	6. Capitulo 5: Conflictos

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aqui reportandome tras un largo periodo sin escribir! Me disculpo a las chicas que tan amablemente me dejan reviews pero el tiempo se convirtio en mi ENEMIGOO declaradoo T_T pero ahora ya no es tanto al menos por ahora. Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo, que espero como siempre sea de su agrado.

Que disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5:<p>

**Conflictos.**

Los presentes observaban fijamente a la chica. Con el ceño fruncido, firme en sus palabras. _No les incumbe._ Aquella frase no fue una simple advertencia; al contrario. Era una total afirmación de que si por alguna razón se intentaban inmiscuir más en el asunto y preguntar acerca de su reacción… ella no sería precisamente amable con ellos.

Sakuno observo asustada el repentino cambio en la actitud de Kaori. Le helo la sangre de solo pensar que la chica podría llegar a ser así en algún momento. Se encogió en si misma, temerosa.

¿Qué haría si alguna vez la joven Echizen la tratase con la misma frialdad?

-No vuelvan a preguntar por ella. –Sentenció- No hablen de nada que la relacione delante mío.

El ambiente se hizo tenso de inmediato.

-E-Echizen… solo era simple curiosidad- dijo Momoshiro, a modo de disculpa. Aunque su rostro reflejaba cierto cabreo, ¿solo era una pregunta, verdad? ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

La chica lo miro de soslayo, su flequillo cubria ligeramente sus ojos; no obstante se podía apreciar un brillo peligroso en ellos. Había algo en su expresión que decía que aquello era un tema… tabú. A una velocidad impresionante para una chica, lo sujeto de la camisa con fuerza acercándolo a su rostro. Con los ojos fijamente puestos en el alilado. Sus compañeros de clase no dudaron en reunirse preguntándose que ocurría.

-¡Kaori!- exclamo Ann.

-¿Es divertido meterse en los asuntos de los demás? – pregunto seria, sin embargo había un atisbo claro de cabreo.

Momoshiro pestañeo confuso ante la abrupta actitud de la chica. Pero al ver la rapidez con que lo retuvo supuso que la chica no era una novata en cuanto a peleas. La rubia pidió que le soltara, tratando en lo posible de que Kaori aflojara el agarre impuesto.

-Que miedo…-susurro una chica, logrando la aprobación de las demás.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Pero no fue eso lo que aumento su disgusto, fue que comenzaron a relacionar a la de trenzas en su actuar.

-Por algo se junta con Ryusaki… - se escucho en un murmullo.

La morena chasqueo la lengua con molestia y esquivando las miradas de todos, camino hasta donde se encontraba su pupitre, guardando las cosas dentro del maletín.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué… haces? – consulto Eiji, asombrado.

-¿No es obvio? –cuestiono ella, seria- Me largo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si aun nos queda el 4to periodo! –exclamo Ann, intentando detenerla.

No obstante, la pelinegra hiso caso omiso a sus palabras pasando de ella. Los chicos observaron asombrados la actitud de Kaori. ¿Cómo podía decir tan fresca que se iria sin temer a represarías de nadie?

Sakuno abrió la boca intentando detenerla, pero se detuvo prontamente. Temía su reacción, temía que la rechazara y terminara odiándola por ello. Solo pudo observar como la espalda de la joven desaparecía por el umbral para asombro de todos los que allí se encontraban.

-E-echizen…-san.

La de trenzas mordió su labio con nerviosismo. Debia detenerla, lo sabia. De lo contrario Kaori tendría problemas por escaquearse…

"_Dicen que soy un __mal ejemplo __para mis compañeras"_

Presiono sus puños contra su pecho, infundiéndose valor. Sin pensarlo se echo a correr, siguiendo los pasos de la chica. Haciendo caso omiso a que la campana de inicio de clases comenzaba a resonar por las dependencias.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permitían, mientras intentaba entre jadeos nombrar a la joven. Finalmente noto que se detenía, y lentamente fue disminuyendo el paso en tanto que recuperaba el aliento.

Se maldijo otra vez por su horrible condición física.

-E… echizen-san… -susurro respirando con dificultad.

Sin embargo, no logro encontrarse con los ojos gatunos de la chica pues estos permanecían fijos en dirección a la maquina expendedora; lugar donde permanecía dos figuras conocidas para ellas.

Ambos mirándose fijamente.

De pronto, fue como encender una chispa en medio de un tanque de explosivos. La expresión de Kaori paso del asombro a la profunda ira. Ambos jóvenes voltearon observando el cambio notorio en la joven. Sakuno abrió sus ojos, y no fue capaz de sujetar a Kaori a tiempo, antes de que se lanzara contra la castaña dispuesta a noquearla ahí mismo. Quiso llamarla, pero su voz no salió.

O quizás si… pero no fue suficiente.

No fue consciente pues todo paso muy rápido para ella. Sin percatarse sus piernas se movieron, posicionando su cuerpo delante del de Aizawa, quien profirió una exclamación en sorpresa. Ella cerro los ojos por inercia.

Kaori no logro detenerse a tiempo, lanzando una maldición rogando porque su puño no se estampara contra el rostro de la pequeña Ryusaki, que encogida espero el golpe.

Sin embargo este nunca llego.

Su cuerpo de pronto fue rodeado por un calor que no era suyo, y el olor a colonia masculina embargo sus sentidos. Un brazo la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, apegándola contra su pecho. Confusa, entre abrió los ojos intentando comprender que había ocurrido.

Sus ojos observaron a la figura frente a ella. Frunció el ceño. Había un brazo, que sostenía en su mano el puño de la morena… reteniéndolo. Kaori mantenía la mirada cargada de frustración, mirando a… espera, ¿Quién la estaba abrazando? Con vergüenza innata en ella, levanto la mirada…lenta, muy lentamente.

Temía descubrir el rostro de aquel joven. Y cuando sus ojos color carmesí se encontraron con los del moreno, sintió su rostro arder tanto que su cabeza parecía explotar.

La había protegido.

-¡Ryusaki! –exclamo Kaori, sujetándola de los hombros. Ryoma, soltó su cintura sin emitir ningún comentario. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –exclamo la menor de los hermanos- ¿¡Eres estúpida, o qué?!

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior, con temor. Asustada por el tono de la morena, aunque ni ella misma entendía por qué había hecho eso. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de evitar que Kaori siguiera metiéndose en más problemas. Algo le decía que aquel asunto entre ellos, era más hondo como para solucionarlo con un simple golpe.

-Yo… lo siento…-susurro, con ojos lagrimosos. Como una niña pequeña a la que su madre regañaba por realizar alguna travesura.

-Oh… asi que eres Ryusaki- se volvieron en dirección a la castaña, que observaba con interés a la más pequeña entre ellos.

Kaori frunció las cejas, mirándola con desprecio.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Akemi… ¿entendido?-esta sonrió con elegancia. Una sonrisa falsa, cargada de emociones reprimidas.

-Continúas con tus impulsos tan violentos, ¿verdad? –pico, buscando provocar a la chica, algo que no era muy difícil considerando que Kaori estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella dispuesta a golpearla hasta que no fuera capaz de ver la luz del sol- Pero cariño- siguió ella- eso no es decisión tuya… ¿o pretendes decidir también, como lo hiciste con Ryoma?

Sakuno se tenso, y en silencio rogando porque nadie lo notase miro de reojo el rostro del chico. Asombrada al notar que él no parecía afectado. O quizás, ¿estaba disimulando que así era?

-Nunca me olvidare de lo que hiciste- sentencio iracunda Kaori.

-Qué casualidad – murmuro, entre risas la castaña. Para finalmente dar paso a una cruel sonrisa de desprecio, que asusto a Ryusaki- Yo tampoco olvido.

¿De verdad era la misma chica que amablemente le había ayudado a recoger aquellos documentos la vez pasada?

-Ryoma, querido… - llamo esta vez con cinismo, el le miro de reojo- espero que tu tampoco olvides.

Y como esperaba no hubo respuesta de su parte. Pero la sonrisa presumida en los labios de la modelo, dieron a entender que el efecto que esperaba…lo había conseguido. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que aquella joven conocía lo suficientemente bien a Ryoma como para descubrir las emociones que ocultaba tras su impasible rostro.

¿Quién era para ellos Aizawa Akemi?

La sonrisa de ella desapareció, al momento en que volteaba dispuesta a marcharse.

-No creas que arruinaras todo nuevamente- amenazo, la morena- recuerda esto; antes de que siquiera lo intentes te romperé la cara.- sin embargo, y aun sabiendo que esas palabras iban para ella, la castaña no se detuvo.

-Ya veremos- susurro, antes de desaparecer.

Kaori solto una maldición, pero al recordar lo sucedido volteo para fijarse en la de trenzas. Se acerco a su rostro mirándola preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto- ¿No te duele nada?

Sakuno negó, sonriéndole tímida- No, Echizen-san… yo estoy bien.

No mentia, no había alcanzo a tocarla y aquello se lo debía al joven que permanecía silencioso a su lado. De no ser por el podría jurar que su rostro hubiese quedado horriblemente hinchado y bañado en sangre.

_Debo agradecerle._

-Disculpa, Ryusaki… de verdad yo no quise golpearte.

La joven sonrió, a sabiendas de que eso era cierto. Ryoma observo de reojo a la chica, seguidamente a su hermana, reparando en el maletín que la morena sostenía. Frunció las cejas.

-Kaori…

Esta se tenso, desviando la mirada- No me detengas.

Ryoma la observo por segundos, se encogió de hombros y camino sacando dinero de su bolsillo. Iba a comprar una Ponta. Kaori pestañeo, observando la espalda del chico.

-¿No dirás nada?-pregunto extrañada.

Generalmente el hubiese sujetado de su brazo estirando de ella, hasta sentarla en el banco fulminándola con la mirada, ¿Qué ocurría entonces?

-No soy tu niñera- susurro, más entretenido en elegir el contenido de su bebida.

Sakuno miro a ambos, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Ryoma estaba dejando ir a su hermana, ¿eso significaba que ella no debía entrometerse? Pensó que sí.

-Luego no vengas a quejarte…- mascullo Kaori-Te encargo a Ryusaki-y dicho esto se hecho el maletín al hombro y comenzó a correr.

Sakuno miro nerviosa la espalda de la chica, aun preguntándose si aquello era correcto. Ryoma le dirigió una rápida mirada, notando su expresión.

-No es una niña, Ryusaki- murmuro Ryoma.

Ella al escuchar su voz, de inmediato se paralizo. Oh, Dios… el calor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas ofuscándola. La imagen de hace unos momentos no se le iba de la cabeza, sentía deseos de golpearse ella misma al saberse ridícula por seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

El solo había hecho lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así.

Pero… el que Echizen Ryoma- el joven impasible- hubiese reaccionado así sinceramente…. La sorprendió.

De pronto dio un respingo al sentir algo frio en su mejilla. Pestañeo confusa, encontrándose con el perfil tranquilo del chico. Sin entender muy bien, acepto el refresco. Con cuidado rebusco en el bolsillo de su falda su monedero, con nerviosismo al no encontrarlo.

_Está en el salón, pensó _avergonzada.

Echizen, quien tranquilamente bebía del contenido, comprendió lo que estaba buscando y medio sonrió.

-Ahora estamos iguales- le dijo, lanzándole una fugaz mirada.

Ella al principio no comprendió a que se refería, pero al recordar que hace unos días ella le había comprado una Ponta, comprendió que le estaba devolviendo el favor.

-Gracias- susurro, al tiempo que una dulce sonrisa cubría sus labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su compañero de salón.

-Betsuni-aclaro él.

Bebieron tranquilamente hasta que un fuerte grito los alerto.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! - era al parecer un maestro que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos- ¡Regresen a su salón!

_¿Salon…? _Repitió mentalmente la de cabellos cobrizos. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente se acababa de escaquear de clases. En ningún momento hecho en cuenta este hecho.

Cuando Ryoma se preparaba para huir, la castaña lo retuvo asustada.

-N-no… podemos… -susurro, con los carrillos bañados en un tinte rojizo.

-Tsk.

Finalmente en contra de su voluntad tuvo que regresar al salón. Bien podría haber huido y zafarse de la chica, pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era acompañarla. Corroborando su teoría al notar como todos miraron con desprecio a la muchacha en cuanto se paro en el umbral.

-¿Qué demonios se cree llegando a esta hora…?-susurro una chica, acercándose a otra.

-De seguro llamar la atención…- escucho murmurar.

Notando como el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba, temblando. Suspiro, y sin que nadie lo notara empujo suavemente su espalda incitándola a que avanzara. Ella por inercia acato comenzando a caminar, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Tras recibir una reprimenda de parte del profesor-que el simplemente ignoro- continuaron la clase. Cuando esta culmino, Ann no tardo de acercarse a ella, con la mirada demandante en respuestas, sakuno le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba _bien. _

-Se fue, ¿verdad? –pregunto, apoyándose en su mesa. Afirmo- Bueno, creo que fuimos un tanto metiches… de seguro tiene algo bastante delicado que no quiere que toquemos- nuevamente asintió-Bien, pero sabes Sakuno… -ahora le miro sonriente, sujetándola de las manos- Se que vives junto a los Echizen… ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una visita de chicas a kaori?- sugirió, ignorando que el chico sentado atrás de ella, compartía piso con la morena.

-Pe-pero…

-Nada de peros- puntualizado seria- Vamos, y no hay derecho a reclamos.

Suspiro, rindiéndose. Conocía hace poco a la rubia, pero estaba segura de que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie la sacaba de ello.

Fue entonces que sonando la campana, la chica se levanto arrastrándola del brazo. Con torpeza y lo mas rápido que pudo guardo sus cosas, intentando seguirle el paso. Ryoma las siguió a una distancia, después de todo tenían que ir por el mismo camino.

Claro que caminando realmente calmado.

-Mira, ¿no viste a Ryusaki? –alcanzo a oír.

-Sí, si. Tachibanna se la llevo… parece que son amigas.

-¡¿Eh, Tachibanna?! ¿Pero ella no tenia ya amigas? ¿Por qué entonces esta con la aburrida de Ryusaki?

-Si, nose cómo…

-¡De seguro sintió lástima!

-Lo dudo- susurro él, al pasar junto a ellas.

Ellas dieron un respingo dispuestas a fulminar al que hubiese osado decir ese comentario, no obstante se detuvieron al ver que en realidad era el apuesto _Ryoma-sama_ como ellas mismas le habían apodado.

-Mada mada dane- les dijo sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlas, en un tono sumamente arrogante.

Se llevo las manos atrás de su cabeza, y siguió su camino sin prestarles mayor atención.

No le interesaba la gente como ellas.

-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0

-¡Ya sabes como es!-exclamaba Ann, junto a una nerviosa Sakuno- ¿Cómo no comprende las señales? Me molesta su actitud tan despreocupada…. –

-Pero,Ann-san… Momoshiro-san es muy amable- intento abogar, al recordar lo bien que se había portado con ella.

-Eso es porque tú eres muy inocente, Sakuno- protesto, mirándola. Ella se encogió, avergonzada.

-Pero, yo creo que Momoshiro-san es una buena persona- concluyo, sujetando su maletín con ambas manos.

Ryoma quien iba atrás de ellas, se mantenía silencio. Propio en el no participar en la conversación, después de todo, hablaban de lo que a el no le importaba. En vez de eso, se dedico a observar la espalda de Ryusaki.

Casi sintió deseos de reírse al notar lo diminuta que era. Tan frágil, y aun así tuvo la osadía de interponerse entre Akemi y la fuerza de Kaori. ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? No lo comprendía. Pero en la forma tan diligente en que se comportaba la chica le dio señales de la verdadera razón de su actuar.

Y eso le sorprendió.

¿Tanto se preocupaba por Kaori?

¿No que ella misma, tenía un caos del que preocuparse?

El no era un idiota. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en la vida de Ryusaki, y el por qué Kaori la sobreprotegía tanto, aun sin conocerla mucho.

-A-ano… Echizen….-san-

Ryoma pestañeo, notando por primera vez que estaban frente a la puerta de su piso. Miro a Ryusaki, y esta le esquivo la mirada avergonzada. Alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué esperas para abrirla? –pregunto con curiosidad Ann. Ryoma la miro, y encogiéndose de hombros metió la llave girando la manilla, abriendo de esta forma la puerta.

Ambas chicas se adentraron y tras susurrar un "permiso" quitaron sus zapatos. El les indico que tiraran sus cosas sobre el pequeño sofá, todo esto de mala gana. Realmente ser un buen anfitrión no se le daba del todo bien. Por lo que de inmediato fue en busca de su hermana, esperando que ellas les atendiera y así poder encerrarse en su habitación para echarse una buena siesta.

Cuando ella abrió con pereza la puerta, pestañeo incrédula notando las dos figuras femeninas que le sonreían, una amistosa otra con un claro nerviosismo.

-Queríamos saber cómo estabas- explico Ann, ante su mirada.

-Pues ya ven. Durmiendo- contesto ella, con un poco de burla en su tono de voz.

Ryoma sintiéndose aliviado, emprendió rumbo a su habitación dispuesto a cumplir su cometido.

Podria dormir hasta cansarse.

Mientras tanto las chicas se acomodaron en la sala, para comenzar una amena charla entre ellas. Kaori les ofreció algo de beber, y ambas aceptaron gustosas.

-No pensé que vendrían…-comento la morena, sorbiendo un poco de su refresco.

-Estábamos preocupadas, sabes. - prosiguió Ann- Te fuiste tan molesta, que no supe que hacer… Sakuno debe haber pensado lo mismo- dijo, mirándo ahora a la de trenzas que se encogió avergonzada al recordar lo sucedido con Akemi.

-Si, lo siento… - se disculpo amable, Kaori. Había reflexionado en el camino sobre cómo explicar la situación a las chicas. De algún modo se sentía culpable por actuar tan violenta- pues ya ves que el tema es complicado. Es por eso que evito hablar de ello… ya ven como reacciono.

Ambas afirmaron. Pero ninguna quiso agregar un comentario más al asunto. Ya llegaría el momento en que Kaori por si misma explicaría la aversión que sentía por la modelo.

Y Sakuno se sorprendió a si misma al pensar en ello. ¿Estaba pensando en un futuro seguir teniendo amistad con ambas?

De solo imaginárselo sintió una calidez en su pecho.

De pronto el estomago de Kaori rugió en demanda de comida. Avergonzada se disculpo, alegando que se había perdido el almuerzo y que no soportaba mucho rato sin comer. Sakuno sonrió, y como era su costumbre se alzo dispuesta a preparar algo.

Kaori le sonrió infantil, agradecida por sus atenciones.

-¿Sabes cocinar, Sakuno? – pregunto con curiosidad Ann.

Ella afirmo, sonriente.

-Ryusaki es la mejor cocinera del mundo- aseguro Kaori, con orgullo. Como si fuera de ella misma de quien hablaba. Ann rio con diversión.

-Pues te ayudo- dijo, mientras se arremangaba las manos.

-¿Segura, Ann-san? Puedo hacerlo…

-Oye… - ambas chicas se volvieron hacia Kaori, que miraba a Sakuno con ojos acusadores.

Ella pestañeo.

-¿Por qué a Ann le llamas por su nombre y a mi aun me dices Echizen?

-Pero, ¿no eres tu quien la llama Ryusaki? -pregunto Ann, con extrañeza.

Ah, cierto.

-Hm, entonces…. Yo te llamare Sakuno-Ella afirmo, con timidez- Vamos, es tu turno.

-Ah…. Etto…. –la chica junto sus manos delante de su pecho, y con vergüenza susurro- Kaori…- san.

-Kaori- repitió ella-Nada de san. Odio los honoríficos.

Sakuno se encogió disculpándose, y ahora si comiéndose la vergüenza dijo-Ka…Kaori.

-Oh, así esta mejor-felicito acariciándole la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.

A lo que ella sonrio satisfecha. Continuaron con su plática mientras alegres cocinaban y Sakuno por primera vez sintió que aquello realmente le estaba pasando a ella.

Era su primera conversación entre amigas.

Cuando finalmente todo quedo listo, comenzaron a colocar los platos. 4 puestos específicamente, pero al notar que el cuarto "invitado" aun permanecía encerrado en su habitación ambas chicas tuvieron una _maravillosa _idea. Ann y Kaori se miraron sonriendo maliciosas entre ellas. Echizen carraspeo logrando llamar la atención de Sakuno, ella miro perdida.

-Sakuno…. ¿podrías despertar a mi hermano?

Oh, y lo que esperaba sucedió. La chica se sonrojo, mirándola entre asombrada e incrédula. No creyéndose que realmente le estaba preguntando eso, ¿ella entrar a la habitación de Ryoma? ¿Encima para despertarlo?

¡Ni muerta!

Cuando notaron que se tornaba pálida tanto Ann como ella ahogaron una carcajada dentro de su boca.

-Vamos, no es grave… solo lo despiertas y le dices que venga a comer.

-Pe-pero… ¿no es mejor que tu….?

-De eso nada- sentencio Ann-Kaori debe ayudarme a ordenar, después de todo ella es la dueña de casa….

Sintiéndose rendida, tuvo que hacerles caso. Giro sobre sus pies y con lentitud se dirigió hacia la habitación del joven. Ah… seguramente la regañaría, asi que para evitar eso alzo su mano llamando a la puerta.

Y nadie contesto.

-Echizen-san…Echizen-san… –Nada- Mou…. –sin quedarle más remedio, susurro un "permiso" y abrió lentamente la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados tragando saliva con dificultad.

Si alguien la mirara pensaría que era alguna clase de pervertida que intentaba meterse a la habitación del chico para aprovecharse de él.

Tomo aire, y cuando la puerta fue abierta completamente cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamo.

Pero contrario a sus miedos, ninguna mala palabra, ni quejas llegaron hasta sus oídos, puesto que el chico permanecía profundamente dormido. Estaba tendido sobre la cama. Rodo sus ojos por la habitación, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Quizás era la curiosidad de saber en que ocupaba su tiempo el chico. Entonces reparo en la revista que el sostenía dormido. Seguramente la estaba ojeando hasta terminar por ceder, cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo. Pestañeo. Fue precisamente la revista que tenía entre sus dedos lo que llamo su atención.

Era de tenis, ¿verdad?

Acaso el… ¿gustaba de ese deporte?

Aquello le intereso, sin embargo era lógico que gracias a su timidez no lo preguntara.

Recordó el verdadero motivo por el que había entrado a su dormitorio, y tras tragar se acerco con cuidado.

-Ano… - susurro, con cuidado se arrodillo sobre el suelo quedando más o menos a su altura- Echizen…-san… despierte…- temerosa, remeció un poco su cuerpo buscando que de esta forma se despertara.

Y nada. El chico parecía estar disfrutando mucho más el dormir.

-Mou… -alzo los ojos, para mirar como dormía. Se le veía relajado, tranquilo… respiraba pausadamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente- Echizen…-san….-Ah, ¿Por qué no despertaba? Ya cansada tomo aire, llenado sus pulmones- ¡Echizen-san despierte por favor!

¡Bingo!

El chico pego un salto, asustado. Cuando se encontro con el de la castaña, tuvo que retroceder hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Una chica? ¿Despertar? ¿Eh?

Estuvo a punto de correr pensando que aquella no era su habitación…por que no entendía que hacia sakuno en ese lugar. Ella lo miro entre asombrada e incluso le vio reír divertida.

-¿Ryusaki? – consulto, como recobrando el sentido- ¿Qué… que haces….?

Ella se sonrojo, desviando la mirada.

-Kaori me pidió que te despertara – murmuro, jugando con sus dedos.

-¿A gritos? –cuestiono el, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, ¡lo siento! Es que… no despertabas… te llame muchas veces y… -oh, noto como el la miraba fijamente poniéndola aun más nerviosa. Seguramente su cara era una bombilla que cada vez aumentaba más su tono rojizo.

-¿Por qué te la pasas disculpándote?

-¿Eh? –ella lo miro, y sin soportar la penetrante mirada nuevamente la agacho.- Lo… lo siento.

El suspiro.

- Mada mada dane- le dijo, mientras se alzaba.

La miro desde su altura, con el rostro cansado. Claro, debía levantarse. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y en silencio siguió la espalda del chico hasta que juntos llegaron a la sala, donde les esperaba con una sonrisa divertida el par de féminas.

-Oh, tardaron bastante…. – susurro Kaori con malicia.

-Si, Kaori- continuo Ann- Me pregunto que métodos utilizo Sakuno para despertarle…

Kaori abrazo a la rubia de los hombros como secreteando. Ann abrió los ojos con fingido asombro.

-¿El método de la bella durmiente?

Sakuno al escucharles sintió deseos de morirse ahí mismo.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamo sumamente avergonzada.

-¿segura? –le siguió la morena, logrando que Sakuno se encogiera aun mas apretando la falda entre sus dedos.

-Ya basta- mascullo con cabreo Echizen.

Luego de que ambas se rieran a sus anchas con ellos como victimas lograron comer tranquilos. Sin embargo la pequeña Ryusaki fue realmente poco lo que comió debido a su vergüenza. La comida simplemente no sabía a nada entre su boca.

0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0

Sujeto los papeles cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, temía que en un descuido estos terminaran en el suelo debido a su torpeza. Busco con la mirada al maestro quien le agradeció por su buena voluntad. Satisfecha con su labor se giro caminando hasta su salón de clases.

Como era su costumbre, el temor comenzó a invadirla a medida que caminaba entre el pasillo repleto de estudiantes. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr, cuando una voz la retuvo.

-¡Sakuno-chan!

La chica se volvió en dirección a la voz, y sonrió al encontrarse con el pelirrojo tan alegre como acostumbraba y a su lado Momoshiro quien le seguía un poco más alejado.

-Eiji-san. Momoshiro-san.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el alilado, caminando a la par de ella.

-Ah, bien. Gracias.

-Me alegro.

-Sabes, ¡te vimos desde el ventanal y corrí a saludarte, Nya! Pero temía que no lograra llegar a tiempo.

-Discúlpale… - murmuro Momo señalándole- no pude detenerlo a tiempo.

-No… no hay problema- contesto con sinceridad.

-Oh, ¿Por qué hablan de mi como si fuese una molestia?- se quejo Eiji, con ojos de cachorro.

-No… no es cierto- susurro Sakuno, mirando decidida al chico. El le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella rio divertida por la actitud hiperactiva del chico, y agradeció el gesto.

-Por cierto, Sakuno-chan… - dijo Kikumaru- ¿Kaori-chan esta mejor?

La chica abrió sus ojos no muy preparada para aquella pregunta, sin embargo al notar las caras de arrepentimiento de ambos ella suspiro, afirmando.

-Vaya, pensé que al final nos odiaría… - murmuro Takeshi- Ya sabes, igual creo que nos pasamos… pero bueno… no está molesta, ¿verdad?-nuevamente afirmo- entonces está bien.

-Ella no se enfadaría con ustedes… porque… son muy buenas personas- susurro, con una sonrisa tranquila.

Eiji la rodeo en un abrazo.

-¡Sakuno-chan es tan linda!

Aunque para ella aquello era una experiencia nueva la recibió gustosa, intentando darse valor para continuar conversando con ellos.

-Hoy tuvimos un examen-comento Momo.

-Sakuno-chan… - lloriqueo Eiji- ¡Pero me fue horrible!- exclamo espantado- ¡Nya! No se qué hare para subir mis calificaciones… Oishi me regañara.

¿Oishi-san?

-B-bueno… si se esfuerza, de seguro y sube sus calificaciones- le animo, sonrosada.

El le sonrió.

-¡Sakuno-chan es tan linda!- alabo sin pudor.

-Eso ya lo dijiste… - comento Momoshiro, con una gotita.

Ella sonrió vergonzosa, pero cuando su mirada se fijo frente a ella abrió sus ojos con asombro. Era ella…

-Aizawa…-san

La castaña se detuvo de golpe mirándola. Eiji no tardo en saludarla, y desearle un buen día. Con atención observo la familiaridad con la que el pelirrojo la trataba, y fue entonces que recordó que ambos se conocían al ser del mismo salón.

-Buenos días, Ryusaki-san- saludo ella, para su sorpresa.

Ella guiño los ojos, y captando sus palabras se inclino respetuosamente- ¡Hai! ¡Buenos días!

-Vaya, no necesitas inclinarte tanto….- murmuro, con tranquilidad.

-Ah,... lo…lo siento…

-Ni menos disculparte- continúo ella, ahora con extrañeza- Tú eres demasiado precavida… - comento más para sí misma. Seguramente recordó el cómo se conocieron y que en efecto su reacción fue similar a la de ahora.

Sakuno no supo cómo responder por lo que se quedo en silencio, bajando la mirada.

Akemi aliso sus cabellos con delicadez y continúo con su camino.

-Adiós- susurro, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Sakuno volteo a mirar a la joven….Confusa. Ella era amable… o, ¿debía desconfiar de ella?

Para alguien como Sakuno leer ese tipo de señales le resultaba sumamente difícil, sin embargo algo le decía… tal vez una corazonada. No sabía bien.

No obstante tenía la sensación de que después de todo ella no era así de mala como se mostraba.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em> Y bueno aqui termina el 5to capitulo de este fic! espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito! Vemos un poco de la relacion de ambos, aunque aun queda mucho misterio por delanteeeeeeeeeeeee *-* no se olviden de comentar! <em>

_nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! (que espero sea muy muy pronto)_

_Saludoooooooooooooooos chaolin! :3_


	7. Capitulo 6: Molestia

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, queridas lectoras, aqui vengo reportandome con un nuevo capitulo de este fic =) espero que les guste

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6:<p>

Molestia.

_La lluvia caía, incesante. Su cabello completamente empapado pegándose al rostro, ni siquiera le importo que mañana pillaría el resfrió de su vida. Sus ojos solo estaban fijos en la figura frente a el. _

_Lloraba. _

_Yo… te odio. Todo esto es tú culpa._

_Y el no lo negó. _

_¡No lo escuches! Fue su decisión._

_Aun con toda aquella lluvia, el pudo distinguir sus lagrimas._

_Tú le quitaste todo._

_¿Piensas que con disculparte basta?_

_Yo…_

_Le dolía el pecho, y entre palabras de desprecio la solución que él creía fue vislumbrada._

_Tu muerte… es lo único que podría compensarlo._

Abrió los ojos, lentamente. Logrando que estos se acomodaran a la luz de la habitación, que intentaba colarse entre la cortina. Llevo su antebrazo cubriendo su rostro, sintiéndose sudado, agitado. Luego lo aparto, quedándose así… estático.

Rodo sus ojos hasta detenerse en el estante frente a su cama, concretamente en una caja de un color azul, que se encontraba en la parte inferior del mueble.

Lo miro largo rato, frunciendo las cejas.

_Tu muerte…_

Despeino sus cabellos, intentando alejar los recuerdos. Sin éxito.

_Tu muerte… es lo único que podría compensarlo._

_Mierda._

Miro el reloj colgado de la pared, y frunció las cejas al notar que era bastante temprano… para el. Las 10 de la mañana… ¿Qué podría hacer, si se le había quitado el sueño? Medito la opción de levantarse, desayunar y luego… ese era el problema. Bien podría quedarse en su cama hasta que la pereza le invada volviendo a dormirse, pero…

Kaori lo arrastraría de la cama, alegando que debían limpiar la casa, al ser un domingo.

Ah, qué problema.

Aunque, tal vez… nah, mejor seguía en la cama. De todas formas Kaori buscaría una excusa para pelearse con el. Que más daba.

Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos, aquellos recuerdos volvían desesperándolo.

Bufo, con cansancio.

¿Por qué justo ahora tuvo que encontrarse con ella?

Era como si algo le estuviera diciendo; no olvides. Es tu culpa. Carga con ella por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Había intentado mantenerse bien. Estable. Por lo menos frente a todos.

Pero ella lo desequilibraba. Con su presencia, con su estúpida arrogancia…. con todo lo que ella significaba para el…

_Demonios._

Finalmente cansado de la situación opto por levantarse. Abrio la puerta de un sopetón, encontrándose con su hermana que tranquilamente desayunaba mirando algo en la televisión. Llevaba una simple sudadera de hombre que sobrepasaba su trasero, llegándole hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Kaori alzo una ceja al verlo, mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Qué? – pregunto, cabreado.

-Nada- soltó, sin más- Es solo que es raro que no se te hayan pegado las sabanas… ya estaba a punto de ir a _pedirte _que te levantes.

Agradeció el haberse levantado antes de que eso ocurriera. Claro que de sus labios no salió nada.

Kaori se levanto por un instante, sirviéndole el desayuno. Que para su desgracia… era americano. Sin embargo no se quejo. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Pues tenía pereza y fue lo único que se le ocurrió preparar. El se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer, mientras que de reojo observaba el rostro de la chica.

El sabía que Kaori, estaba trastocada desde su llegada. Pero intentaba- descontando lo de la vez pasada- ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba toda la situación. Igual que él.

Lo ocultaba pues no le gustaba que vieran su lado débil.

_No solo son idénticos en apariencia… también lo son en carácter._

Aunque para él no era del todo cierto. Para él, Kaori… valía la pena. Aun con su carácter, ella tenía remedio. En cambio, el… él no era nadie.

_Tu muerte… es lo único que podría compensarlo._

Nuevamente maldijo para sus adentros.

-Ne, Ryoma… -llamo, ella. Cuando logro su atención, se decidió a preguntar- ¿Qué te dijo Akemi?- soltó, así… sin más.

Aunque el mismo ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Hm- emitió como respuesta.

Kaori frunció el ceño.

-Te pregunte algo, idiota. Responde- ordeno, agarrándole el moflete. El le quito la mano, con molestia.

-Nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo nada?

-Nada- volvió a decir, mirándola con cara de ¿eres estúpida o qué?

Oh… y ella no tenía un pelo de estúpida.

-Estúpido Echizen… - mascullo, pellizcándole el brazo. Ryoma se retorció adolorido, mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos: como venganza por su osadía le quito la tostada que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, zarpándosela lo más rápido que pudo.

Kaori observo estupefacta como su querido trozo de pan, se perdía por la garganta del muchacho.

Tic en el ojo izquierdo de la adolescente.

-¡Ahora si te enteras, imbécil!

Ella quito su plato, y rápidamente comenzó a comerse su ración. Aunque el muchacho quiso evitarlo, Kaori fue más rápida. En contra de sus protestas ella ya acababa el último trozo atragantándose por la rapidez.

Ryoma continuo con la mirada fija en ella, alzo una ceja. La chica se llevo la mano a su pecho intentando que la tostada bajase. Ya harta, sujeto una botellita de leche y la bebió rápidamente; una vez que vacio su contenido, gruño mirando al chico con reproche.

-¿Pretendes que me muera, idiota? ¿Qué hacias ahí sentado mientras yo estaba a punto de ahogarme?

-Hm. Tu te lo buscaste- murmuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se acerco, le indico con su dedo. Nuevamente alzo las cejas mirando aquel trozo de carne, frunció las cejas ¿Qué pretendía?

Vaya, y todavía no aprendía.

Gruño cuando aquel dedo que miro tan fijamente se estampaba contra su frente, en un impulso ejercido por el dedo pulgar

_Ah, que encantadora era._

Ya cabreado, se levanto de la mesa pasando de ella. Que continuara con su ridicula pelea sola, el prefería irse a cualquier lugar en donde su estúpida hermana no le fastidiara. Tomar aire y caminar un rato era algo que le causaba pereza, pero recordando lo tozuda que era kaori, de pronto la idea se le hizo demasiado tentadora.

-¡Oye, Ryoma!

-Mada nada dane- le espeto con arrogancia, antes de perderse por la puerta principal.

Como siempre, sin recoger un mísero plato de la mesa. Y como a ella le _encantaba _ordenar…

-Por qué no fui hija única… - mascullo, entre dientes.

**OOOOOOOO**

La bufanda cubrió sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos se ocultaban entre los bolsillos de aquel abrigo. Encogiendo sus hombros, sintiendo el frio traspasar la tela. Hoy el clima estaba a su favor; parecía un día de invierno.

Y ella adoraba los días de invierno.

Básicamente porque de esta forma nadie le cuestionaba o la miraban como bicho raro por intentar cubrir su cuerpo con más de una tela. Podría cubrirse cuanto quisiera sin miedo a no encajar entre los demás. En verano en cambio, debía usar telas delgadas, que enseñaran más de lo que ella deseaba y cubrieran menos de lo que quisiera.

Era algo realmente molesto.

Suspiro mirando los escaparates a su lado. Hoy se había levantado bastante temprano; de algún modo por más vueltas que diera en su cama el sueño no volvía. Cuando se dio cuenta que así no llegaba a ningún lado decidió salir. Por lo que tras limpiar su piso opto por ir a comprar algunos ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar el almuerzo de mañana.

_Debo comprar vegetales…_

Recordó. Con la idea en mente, entro en una pequeña tienda, notando la poca cantidad de gente que transitaba en ese horario. Busco con la mirada alguien que pudiese atenderla, notando una figura femenina. La mujer –que parecía un poco mayor- tras distinguirle le dedico una sonrisa preguntándole que necesitaba. Ella le indico haciendo memoria de todo lo necesario. Solicito que fueran en pequeñas porciones, puesto que no comía demasiado. La mujer afirmo entregándole en una bolsa su pedido, ella cancelo y sonriéndole agradecida se marcho.

Continúo con su camino, sin saber qué hacer. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ya había limpiado su departamento, la ropa estaba lavada… ¿Qué más podría hacer? Bien podría volver y encerrarse a mirar alguna comedia cursi cubierta entre sabanas… la idea no le desagrado del todo. Más considerando que el día estaba pintado para eso.

Llevo una mano a su mentón, pensativa.

Después de todo, su idea no era mala. Decidida giro sobre sus pies, sujetando con firmeza aquella bolsa, pero cuando quiso avanzar una mano la retuvo. Asustada, tenso rápidamente su cuerpo.

¿Un ladrón?

_No, por favor._

Quiso zafarse, más cuando lo intento un gruñido femenino llego hasta sus oídos.

-¿Eh?

_¿Una…ladrona?_

-No sé qué te estás imaginando, Ryusaki-san… pero no quiero hacerte nada.

_¿Ryusaki…-san?_

Con lentitud volteo, notando para su sorpresa quien estaba tras ella. La joven, le miro un tanto molesta por su reacción. Ah, le había enfadado…. Pero es que si la retenían de esa forma, lo lógico es que ella intentara huir. Se inclino a modo de disculpa, pero la muchacha nuevamente frunció las cejas cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No te han dicho que eres excesivamente educada? –Pregunto seria- Es incluso molesto…

De pronto fue como un dejavu para la joven de trenzas, recordaba que hace unos días Ryoma le había preguntando algo similar, y ahora comenzaba a temer que fuese cierto. Su personalidad tímida, retraída le impedía sentirse de igual con las personas que la rodeaban, he ahí la causa principal de su forma de comportarse. Se sabía torpe, por lo mismo evitaba que esto pudiese entorpecer su trato con los demás.

Aun cuando sabia que desde el comienzo no existía tal trato, pues se lo pasaba evitando a todos desde muy pequeña.

-Ah, yo… lo siento.

Ella soltó un suspiro, desviando la vista, dejando a la muchacha con la duda palpitante.

¿Disculparse de esa forma irritaba a los demás?

-Eres del tipo tímida – murmuro, sin mirarla. Fue entonces que Sakuno –olvidando sus anteriores dudas – frunció las cejas algo molesta.

No es lo que dijo, pues tenía razón. Era en la forma en que la decía… parecía como que se estaba burlando de ella.

–Tranquila cariño – rio Akemi – No lo quise decir de esa forma…. Era más bien para asociar tu comportamiento…. No se me da muy bien tratar con la gente vergonzosa, ¿sabes?

Sakuno la miro sin comprender muy bien. La castaña le medio sonrió, palmeando su cabeza.

-Eres lenta –volvió a hablar.

Ella al escuchar eso se encogió ofendida. Vale, lo sabía. Era torpe, lenta, tímida… patosa. Las tenía todas, pero tampoco era para que se lo recordara con tanta insistencia.

-Oh, asi que también puedes hacer esa cara… - murmuro Aizawa, llevándose la mano hasta el mentón.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?- pregunto, inflando los mofletes.

-Nada en realidad. Es solo que me sorprendió que incluso tú tuvieses una cara que mostrara molestia.

¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que era humana?

-No es nada raro- protesto, bajando la mirada.

-Si, lo es- insistió la joven- Porque siempre andas con esa cara que dice "Discúlpeme por respirar"- murmuraba para sorpresa de Sakuno – Siempre te disculpas, e incluso pareciera que no te molestas… es muy poco natural, ¿sabes? Por lo que así está mucho mejor.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres….

Aizawa nuevamente soltó un suspiro, restándole importancia – Ya, no es nada. No te preocupes

_Chica extraña_.

Pensó Sakuno. Con un poco de recelo, se alejo unos pasos de Aizawa. De pronto el rostro de Kaori llego hasta su mente. Decidida en que ya era momento de regresar quiso disculparse con la modelo, para poder marcharse. No obstante ella volvió a detenerla, con una mirada de reproche.

-Tengo hambre, ¿sabes?

Ya, ¿Por qué no iba a comer entonces?

-E-es que… yo…

-¿Es por los Echizen? – pregunto de golpe. Ella al verse descubierta, torno su rostro pálido –Tranquila… yo entiendo que te comportes así. Eres su amiga, ¿no? –Sakuno afirmo- Esta bien… no es problema.

-E-entonces yo me…

-Espera - ordeno ella. Sakuno soltó unas gotitas de sudor.

¿Ahora qué?

Akemi frunció las cejas, ocultando sus ojos. Incluso pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La de ojos rojizos parpadeo un tanto asombrada. Era sumamente extraño ver liada a la mujer que parecía siempre segura de sus palabras.

-Me pierdo… con bastante rapidez.

_¿Se pierde con facilidad?_

Sakuno sonrió amable, comprendiendo el mensaje- Entiendo, Aizawa-san… si quiere yo puedo llevarla a un lugar que conozco. No está muy lejos, ¿Qué opina?

Ella afirmo rápidamente. –Te sigo.

La joven le sonrió levemente, poniéndose en marcha dispuesta a enseñarle el camino, más al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo en seco para asombro de Akemi. Esta levanto ambas cejas como preguntándose qué le ocurría… tan de repente. Sakuno tensada de hombros, medio volteo mirándola con ojos temerosos. Incluso pudo distinguir como brillaban levemente, anunciando unas molestas lágrimas.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryusaki?

-Ah… - sakuno reacciono, notando que su actuar se volvía sospechoso, le escondió la mirada no queriendo que ella notara lo que ocurria.

Aun cuando quiso evitar inmiscuirla, no podía evitar imaginar lo que vendría. Se paralizo sintiéndole flaquear las piernas. Quería huir… eso es lo único que su cerebro alcanzaba a procesar.

-Miren, ¿no es Ryusaki?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los momentos ellos escogían precisamente este para toparse con ella?

-Y esta con la modelo… - susurro, otro chico mirando a la muchacha junto a él, con una expresión lasciva.

-¿La sobrina del director? – siguió otro, logrando una sonrisa general.

Sakuno tembló desde su lugar, no quería mirar a la muchacha casi imaginando su reacción. Seguramente huiría excusándose de que ese no era su problema, por lo que entrometerse seria impensado.

_No puedo culparla._

Se convencía Ryusaki, de esta forma no dolería tanto su desprecio.

-Se nota la diferencia a leguas…. ¿Qué hace alguien como Aizawa con la estúpida de Ryusaki? – pregunto uno de ellos alzando la voz, un tanto seductora.

-Me recuerda a esa historia… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Ren? – pregunto, mirando al otro con una sonrisa burlona. Este le devolvió el gesto- Ah, si ya recuerdo….

-"La bella y la bestia" – contesto otro de cabellos grisáceos.

Una risa general, y la humillación en Sakuno. Avergonzada, apretó la tela de aquel abrigo, sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Bajo la mirada, dejándose a merced de las burlas, esta actitud suya era precisamente lo que aumentaban los deseos de burlarse de ella. Tan sumisa… tan débil.

Avergonzada al notar que Akemi aun seguía con ella, sintió deseos de morirse. Con esto aquella muchacha le haría la cruz. Más para su sorpresa la castaña dio un paso al frente, cubriendo con su altura a Sakuno. Este parpadeo confusa, viendo la delgada espalda frente a ella.

-¿La bella y la bestia? – escucho decir a la modelo – Que curioso… no veo a ninguna otra bestia, además de ustedes.

La de trenzas levanto el rostro mirando asombrada su respuesta. Casi con pánico quiso indicarle que no se metiera, que ella ya estaba acostumbrada… sin embargo la joven medio volteo dedicándole una sonrisa altiva, que la dejo en completo silencio; luego voltear a enfrentar al grupito.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – cuestiono, uno de ellos.

- Lo que escuchaste- dijo, tajante – Me asombra ver como un par de mocosos engreídos se creen con el derecho de jugar con una chica, ¿no les avergüenza?

-¡¿Aquien llamas mocoso?! – el de cabello grisáceo se acerco peligrosamente a ella, mas Aizawa no retrocedía.

-Oh, cariño no creas que me intimidas- rio, sensual mientras le dedicaba una mirada burlona. Luego acerco su dedo, tanteando el pecho contrario tensando al hombre. Ella amplio su sonrisa, mostrando un deje de ironía al notar su reacción- Es por eso que digo que los hombres son tan odiosamente básicos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – aquel llamado Ren, aparto al joven de ella y sin siquiera importarle que ella era una chica jalo su brazo con rudeza- ¡Tu solo eres una estúpida mocosa mimada!

-Apuesto que ira corriendo a acusarnos donde su tío- dijo con sorna el otro.

Sakuno de pie, miro con terror la escena. Oh, por Dios que Akemi dejara su actitud desafiante… de lo contrario ella también saldría herida. Casi llorando alargo sus brazos, queriendo ayudarla. Temblaba tanto, quería valor… fuerzas que sabia jamás tendría.

-P-Por… favor s-suéltenla- rogo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

-¿Quién te crees, Ryusaki? – El tercer chico, la empujo tirándola al suelo- Todo esto es como siempre… por tu culpa.

_¿Por mi culpa?_

-¡Ryusaki es la culpable! – canturreo el otro aun más divertido.

-Ryusaki…- dijo Aizawa para llamar su atención, ella levanto su mentón mirándola aterrada – no es tu culpa – dijo, tranquila – Esto no es tu culpa –

Sakuno no pudo mirarla más, la espina ya se había clavado en ella… haciéndola sentir despreciable. Tenían razón, era verdad. Si ella no estuviese ahí, Aizawa no se habría inmiscuido en esto.

Precisamente por eso no quería que nadie se acercara a ella.

_Solo debía desaparecer…_

-Hey, ¿Por qué actúas tan altanera? – Cuestiono el otro asiéndola del mentón, la modelo sin mostrar mayor reacción le miro directo a los ojos- ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros?

Ella sonrió, divertida –Por supuesto.

El en un arrebato de furia quiso besarla, más con su mano libre ella volteo su rostro de una bofetada sintiéndola arder por la fuerza con la que deposito su golpe. Se zafo, y rápidamente corrió al encuentro de Sakuno.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo – pronuncio con asco, y luego ignorándole se agacho hasta la altura de la joven para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Ellos comenzaron a reír divertidos por su actitud tan de princesa, inclusive el golpe no tuvo el efecto que tanto esperaba. Pero Aizawa ignoraba esto, concentrada en auxiliar a Sakuno, le ayudo a recoger las cosas que tras ser empujada desperdigo por el suelo sin percatarse.

Luego la miro, intentando cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Más la joven parecía un tanto ausente.

-Ryusaki-san…

De pronto sintió un jalon en su brazo, y nuevamente era aquel chico que seguía cabreado por su actitud; por la rudeza se vio siendo alzada sin mayor problema, desde su altura miro a Sakuno, que al notar lo que ocurrió otra vez la miraba con pánico intentando hacer algo para rescatarla.

-No creas que te saldrás tan fresca, después de tu golpe.

-¡P-por favor, deténgase!- la voz suplicante de Sakuno no logro otro efecto más que una actitud de burla.

La chica miro en ambas direcciones notando que ya comenzaba a transitar más gente, sin embargo nadie se acercaba a socorrerlos.

¿Qué podía hacer ella, para ayudar a Akemi?

_Alguien… por favor, que alguien me ayude._

-Mada mada dane –

Ah… fue como una corriente de electricidad que embargo sus sentidos. Aquella voz, ella pudo distinguirla. Y con ojos esperanzados levanto su vista posándola en la figura que atentamente les miraba, con una expresión que pudo distinguir como desinteresada. Quiso hablar, pero las lagrima e hipidos la imposibilitaban de sostener una oración coherente.

-Ryoma…- susurro Akemi.

De todos, al que menos quería encontrarse era a el. Menos en esta situación en la que se mostraba tan frágil.

-¡Hey, ese es Echizen! – murmuro uno, al distinguir quién era.

-Ah, se junta con Ryusaki – el que tenia sostenido a Akemi, solto una risa divertida imaginando que aquel tipo era tan patético como la joven que yacía de rodillas bañada entre lagrimas- ¿Viene el príncipe a rescatar a la princesa? – ironizo, señalando a Sakuno.

Este se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso a sus burlas. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Sakuno y sin pronunciar nada la levanto sujetándola del brazo. No fue dulce, en ningún sentido. Más la joven noto que a pesar de la fuerza con la que la sostuvo, el trató de que fuese con suavidad.

Miró entre asombrada y avergonzada el actuar del chico, que ya se entretenía en observar la escena frente a ellos. La de Akemi, siendo sostenida por aquel chico.

Ella lo notó, no supo cómo, más por primera vez pudo distinguir el cambio en la expresión del joven. De aquella neutralidad que lo caracterizaba, la molestia comenzó a alojarse en sus orbes ámbar. Claro, ahora todo cobraba sentido para Sakuno.

El estaba rescatando a Aizawa.

-Vete de aquí, Ryoma- sentencio Akemi, con el ceño fruncido- Yo puedo arreglármelas sola. No necesito de tu ayuda.

-Se nota – murmuro él, arrogante al notar que evidentemente la chica estaba en desventaja.

Ante esto la joven modelo crispo sus dedos tan jodidamente cabreada que en un arrebato de fuerza logro golpear al chico y alejarse de el. Antes muerta que dejarse rescatar por ese Echizen. Arreglo sus ropas y lanzándole una mirada altiva al chico, demostraba que no necesitaba de su ayuda, cosa que internamente hirió el orgullo de Ryoma.

El otro chico ya cabreado comenzó a insultarlos, más Ryoma tan arrogante como acostumbraba soltó su típica frase ignorándole. Cuando este se disponía a golpearle una voz autoritaria los retuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, jóvenes?

Era un policía que patrullando había notado la pequeña disputa, y al notar que aquel chico intentaba abalanzarse contra el otro que no se inmutaba, se apresuro en actuar. Los jóvenes se tensaron, nerviosos más al ver su mirada de seriedad soltaron unas sonrisas cínicas, tratando de convencerle de que no era nada de importancia.

No querían tener problemas con la autoridad, menos por una mocosa como Ryusaki y la pareja de salvadores. Por lo que, entre disculpas con el hombre, comenzaron su huida tan pronto como sus piernas les permitían.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto el hombre al notar a las féminas, concretamente a Sakuno que con los ojos hinchados miraba hacia el suelo.

Tanto Ryoma como Akemi afirmaron, y esta última intento restarle importancia para lograr alejar al molesto hombre. No quería tener que dar más explicaciones. Tras hablarle lo suficiente, el policía opto por dejarles estar, no sin antes recomendarles que tuviesen cuidado aun cuando era de día.

-Últimamente la delincuencia ha aumentado… - había dicho, para que estuviesen atentos.

Ahora el ambiente era bastante tenso. Un hondo silencio que era opacado por los ligeros sollozos de Ryusaki, esta se abrazaba a si misma buscando consuelo. El miedo aun la invadía y pese a sus esfuerzos no podía retener su angustia. Débil… así se catalogaba.

-Ryusaki –mencionaron ambos al unísono.

Antes esto, Akemi frunció notoriamente el ceño lanzándole una mirada de desprecio al chico, que desvió la mirada rápidamente. Sakuno seguía en el mismo estado, y ambos soltaron un bufido de exasperación sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ryoma por su lado no tenía idea como confortar a una chica, o bueno… si, pero aquel modo de consolar era totalmente _distinto. _Que por lo demás estaba seguro no era lo mejor para Ryusaki.

Y el solo lo había hecho con una sola, condenada, odiosa y detestable mujer.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –pregunto Akemi, para intentar calmarla, sabiéndose observada por Ryoma.

Ella negó con la mirada baja.-Estoy… bien. Muchas gracias – susurro, tratando de sonar convincente. Algo que sonaba absurdo notando en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

Ryoma al verla así, comprendió que por más que le hablaran la chica no cesaría en su estado. Lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa, para descansar. Seguro al verla tan aterrada, el miedo por ella y por sobre por Akemi debió sobrepasarla al punto de nublarle la cabeza. Entonces se pregunto, a qué punto Ryusaki estaba herida.

¿Tan grande era su miedo que simplemente se dejaba hacer, cual muñeca?

Cuando la vio, en ese estado comprendió que sí. La forma en que aterrada suplicaba que soltaran a Akemi le dio señales de que había un daño mucho más hondo del que el – en su poco tino- creía. Tampoco es que su raciocinio fuese tan profundo en lo emocional, muy por el contrario, pero no había que ser un genio para distinguir que Ryusaki Sakuno sufría de algo más que falta de confianza.

Y su actual situación de acoso no ayudaba en nada a superarse.

Pero él no tenía idea como tratar con alguien así. Mierda, de verdad era algo que se le iba de las manos. Akemi lo observo en silencio, descubriendo en él, el interés con el que miraba a la muchacha, instantemente se asombro tornando su mirada un tanto seria.

Por alguna razón Ryoma no perdía detalle de la chica, y eso le intereso. Ella conocía al chico lo suficiente para saber que no cualquiera llamaba su atención, aun cuando fuese alguien desvalido como era la personalidad de la joven.

Si contaba la vez anterior en que se antepuso entre Kaori y ella, ya eran dos veces que el la "protegía". Ahora también…. Aunque dudara de si eso era un interés romántico, o en plan amistoso.

Bien, qué más daba. ¿Por qué tenía ella que estar cuestionando el actuar del hombre que detestaba con tanta fuerza?

Suspiro sonoramente, para sorpresa de Ryoma que levanto las cejas como preguntándole qué demonios le ocurría, como se esperaba paso de el dedicándole una expresión fría para mirar a la tímida Ryusaki. Le dedico una leve sonrisa, que se esfumo rápidamente.

-Nos vemos, Ryusaki – susurro recalcando su apellido, para hacer obvia su ignorancia por el de mirada ambar. Luego de esto se marcho sin agregar nada más.

Quedaron solos. Oh, mierda… estaban solos, se recordó Ryoma gruñendo. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer con ella? Se maldijo por salir, y por haberse entrometido en donde no lo llamaban, pero bien sabía que después se odiaría eternamente si no hubiese metido narices en el asunto.

Fue entonces que la realidad le golpeo su rostro, asombrándole. Acababa de intercambiar palabras con Akemi… tan absorto estaba que no presto atención a las sensaciones que la presencia de Aizawa traía consigo, menos del simple hecho de haberle hablado. Tampoco era un hecho importante, pero según recordaba esto no ocurría hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando las vio su cuerpo se movió solo, casi siendo guiado por mero instinto. Akemi podría defenderse sola, lo sabia; aun cuando el se había propuesto ayudarle la modelo tenia lo necesario para desenvolverse de esas situaciones, en cambio…

-Ryusaki…

La miro, cabreado. La muchacha, de pie a cabeza gacha, clavando la mirada en el suelo no daba señales de nada. El se froto los cabellos, exasperado como pensando que rayos debía hacer, decir…Vamos, el no tenia tacto para ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ryusaki.

Intento que su voz no sonara ruda, pero sus intentos se vieron truncados al ver como la figura se encogía aun más… temerosa. Ah, esto era de locos.

-Ryusaki…- volvió a decir, suavizando su timbre. No era su intención asustarla.

La muchacha lentamente – para su poca paciencia- fue levantando la mirada. No mucho, lo suficiente como para que el distinguiera como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmesí intenso, y sus ojos estaban ya rojos, hinchados aun con los retazos de su lloriqueo.

Se acerco a ella, dispuesto a llevar sus bolsas. Ante su gesto, el cuerpo femenino se tenso aumentando los colores en sus mejillas. Tuvo que reconocerlo… Mierda, su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada. Verla así, sonrosada, temblorosa… sabiendo que su presencia la alteraba de algún modo le daba un aspecto terriblemente adorable.

Su conciencia le golpeo por tener esa clase de pensamientos cuando la muchacha en cuestión estaba en semejante condición.

Hizo un ademan para que caminara, pero ella no se movía. Ya cansado, pues la paciencia no era precisamente algo que tuviese en exceso, estiro de su mano obligándola a seguirle.

-E-echizen…sa –

-Ryoma –interrumpió de súbito gruñendo. Sin mirarla – Es Ryoma.

Sakuno sintió como su pecho daba un salto sin saber muy bien que sentimiento la domino en esos instantes, pero sin percatarse una suave sonrisa se alojo entre sus labios que fue vista por Echizen. El medio sonrió, como burlándose de sus acciones… tan infantiles. Muy obvias.

Ella presiono su mano, bajando avergonzada la mirada. Las emociones del anterior suceso rápidamente la embargaron dejándola nuevamente en un estado de ausencia. Continuaron su camino sin decir media palabra, todo el viaje. Cuando finalmente llegaron al complejo de departamentos, el mismo la guio hasta su casa, Sakuno se dejaba hacer aun un tanto ausente; ni siquiera se cuestiono cuando cruzo el umbral del piso de los Echizen.

Como Ryoma esperaba, en el interior se encontraba Kaori que tranquilamente veía una comedia; cuando les vio, precisamente el rostro de la joven ahogo un grito entre sus labios corriendo a su encuentro.

-Sa-sakuno… - susurro, como para ella misma. Luego miro a Ryoma con el ceño fruncido y llamas en los ojos- ¿Qué demonios le-

-Nada – respondió molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso?

La pelinegra miro el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, preguntándose qué demonios ocurría. Miro a su hermano en busca de respuestas, más este rápidamente busco entretenerse en cualquier otra cosa menos el explicarle que diablos le paso a Sakuno.

Se concentro en observar como la joven bajaba la mirada.

-Sakuno, ¿Qué… que ocurrió?

Quiso indagar, pero la voz autoritaria de Ryoma la retuvo.

-Necesita descansar – serio. Fue todo lo que pronuncio, y todo lo que Kaori necesito para calmar sus cientos de interrogantes.

La joven la acuno entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza. Con cuidado la guio hasta el sofá, sentándola en donde momentos antes ella yacía cómodamente estirada sobre el inmueble. Sujeto sus manos, en silencio, mirándola preocupada. Sin soltarla, la acomodo cuidadosamente entre el espacio de su hombro y cuello.

Ryoma se acomodo en el otro sillón, mirando de reojo a ambas mujeres. Cuando finalmente el sueño venció a la chica de trenzas, Kaori se alzo lentamente depositando la rojiza cabeza sobre el sofá. Trajo una manta consigo cubriendo el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

La joven miro a Ryoma, bastante seria.

-Fueron ellos, ¿verdad? – más que una pregunta, era una aseveración de los hechos. El afirmo. – ¡Lo sabia! – exclamo, pero al recordar que no debía perturbar el sueño de su amiga bajo el tono maldiciéndose por su torpeza.

-Idiota –pico Echizen en un gruñido.

- Nombres – ordeno, ignorando olímpicamente su insulto –Quiero nombres.

El negó lentamente- No recuerdo – Mintió, bien se recordaba de más de un rostro, pero esto no lo diría a Kaori.

Su hermana le sujeto del cuello de la camisa, furiosa. Ambar contra ambar, iniciaron un batalla de miradas. Sabía que si le contaba a Kaori, esta pegaría el grito en el cielo; sería capaz de armar un desastre con tal de vengarse por lo de Ryusaki. Tampoco creía que a Sakuno le gustaría que ella hiciera eso.

Seguramente se terminaría por sentir culpable al ver vulnerado la estabilidad estudiantil de la chica.

-Dime quienes fueron – el brillo amenazante, no le intimido.

Aunque bien sabía que la chica no estaba bromeando.

-No –

-Ryoma, dime sus nombres.

-No – volvió a decir.

-¡Ryoma, demonios dime quien mierda le hizo eso a Sakuno! – chillo ya iracunda, ni siquiera le importo que sus gritos despertaran a la aludida.

Sintieron el crujir del sofá, notando como la causante de todo este alboroto se alzaba confusa, miro a Kaori con temor.

-Ka-Kaori…. Por favor…

La dulce pero temerosa voz de Ryusaki, detuvo a la joven que estaba a un paso de lanzarse sobre su hermano para obligarle aunque sea a la fuerza. Molesta observaba el rostro turbado de la chica, bufando cuando no tuvo otra que soltar el agarre impuesto sobre Ryoma.

Se acerco a la joven, sujetándole las manos amablemente.

-Sakuno, no puedes perdonarles… ellos nuevamente te…

La joven le sonrio tímidamente – Yo… no quiero que Kaori se involucre. Nadie – mirando de reojo a Ryoma- Yo… solucionare esto. Así, que por favor… no culpes a Ryoma-kun. El solo fue muy amable…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estas diciendo? Sakuno…. –llamo, para hacerle reaccionar –Yo no te dejare sola en esto.

Una sonrisa sincera, agradecida se apodero de sus labios. Se solto de ella, y tras reverenciar susurro un "gracias", para luego desaparecer del lugar. No quiso hablar más. No podía, porque se sentía horriblemente culpable de que ellos tuviesen que inmiscuirse en esto.

Desde mañana no se acercaría más a ellos. Si alejarse evitaba que se siguieran metiendo en problemas, ella sin dudarlo haría lo posible para dejar de prescindir de su compañía. Como sea, soportaría.

Ya no podía seguir dependiendo de ellos.

Nunca más.

****OOOOOOOO****

Guardo la última prenda, en aquella bolsa. Contenta, la sujeto con cuidado de que la tela se estropeara. Estaba satisfecha con su compra, pues aquel vestido era lo que quería hace bastante tiempo. Había ahorrado toda su mesada, y ahora que lo tenía en sus manos sentía que valía la pena.

Aquel precioso vestido color celeste, era única y exclusivamente para asistir al matrimonio de su hermano mayor que sería dentro de un mes. Estaba realmente emocionada por esto, y aunque a ratos la nostalgia y los celos de una hermana sumamente mimada, la invadían; no podía evitar sentirse extasiada ante la noticia.

Después de todo era su hermano mayor.

La brisa fresca desordeno levemente sus cabellos cortos; con cuidado sujeto entre sus dedos las finas hebras para que no molestaran su rostro. Fue en un descuido. Su mano libre sujeto su cartera y aquella bolsa, mientras que con la otra sostenía su pelo, sin percatarse que tras ella un hombre de dudosa apariencia corrió en su dirección dispuesto a quitarle sus pertenencias.

Cuando sintió el jalón desde atrás, intento voltear, mas la figura fue más rápida empujándola al suelo. Desde allí, vio como el corría con cartera y bolsa en mano todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

-¡Un ladrón!- grito furiosa.

Sintiéndose con deseos de asesinar al hombre se levanto, comenzando a correr. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en que jamás lograría alcanzarle.

-¡Detente!- espeto, a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Sin embargo el tenia las piernas más largas, era más alto… era bastante simple percatarse que en sus condiciones no podría acortar la distancia. Con bastante enojo, y el jadeo constante en su pecho comenzó a desacelerar el paso. ¡Rayos, no podía alcanzarle! Se maldijo por ser una mujer.

-¡Alguien… alguien que lo detenga!

Rogando, con las lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos vio como cada vez se hacía mas y mas difícil detenerlo. No obstante para su sorpresa, alguien paso rápidamente a su lado. Con los ojos siguió a la figura, notando que era un hombre… montando en una bicicleta.

-¡Tranquila señorita, yo lo detendré!- exclamo el.

Ann parpadeo, comenzó a reconocer quien era.

_No puede ser el…. ¿verdad?_

A lo lejos noto que el pedaleaba a toda velocidad, cuando vio q lo alcanzo casi grito asustada cuando vio que el joven saltaba de la bicicleta lanzándose encima del ladrón.

¡¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo?!

Ella respiro profundo, y nuevamente se echo a correr más rápido. Una vez que llego hasta donde ambos se encontraban, comenzó a pedir a gritos que llamaran a la policía. El tipo a su lado, parpadeo notando al fin a quien había ayudado.

-Tachibanna….- llamo él, asombrado.

-Momoshiro- dijo, como respuesta.

-¿Qué… que haces…¡Hey, tu te quedas hasta que vengan por ti!- espeto, serio sujetando las manos del ladrón. Intentaba huir antes de que lo detuviesen.

Takeshi quito las pertenencias entregándoselas a su dueña; Ann al recibirla desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo. Frunció el ceño.

-Gracias –susurro de mala gana.

_Su actitud no es nada linda._

Pensó el chico, con las cejas curvadas. Encima que le había ayudado, y ella le respondía así. Cuando finalmente llego la policía, tras esposar al hombre se lo llevaron a la comisaria dejando a la pareja completamente sola. Momoshiro algo nervioso, comenzó a buscar un tema para conversar más Ann lo detuvo interrumpiéndole.

-Almuerzo- dijo, apenada.

-¿Eh?

-Te invitare a comer… - espeto, desviando la vista- como agradecimiento.

Momoshiro sintió rugir su estomago, y sin siquiera dudarlo asintió sonriente. Una comida no sonaba para nada mal, menos para alguien en pleno crecimiento como el. Se levanto levantando su bicicleta, y tras dirigirle una mirada a la rubia esta le sonrio comenzando a caminar.

-Quiero hamburguesa –comento el, mirándola.

-Hey, no decidas por tu cuenta – dijo con reproche – ¿Qué pasaría si yo no quiero eso? ¿No crees que sea injusto?

-No, para nada. ¿Es que no te gustan las hamburguesas? – la miraba como un bicho raro, pues hasta donde él conocía no existía nadie que no degustara feliz ese tipo de chatarra.

Anna miro hacia el suelo, moviendo su cabeza en una afirmación de que efectivamente gustaba de esa "comida". El soltó una sonrisa divertida.

-Hamburguesa entonces – murmuro, palmeando suavemente su cabeza.

**OOOOOOOO**

Las sirvientas se alzaron prontamente, en cuanto distinguieron su figura se inclinaron respetuosas saludándole sonoramente. Las grandes murallas adornadas al estilo japonés, era una verdadera obra de arte. Como todo lo que la mansión Aizawa era. Al final del pasillo, el guardaespaldas la retuvo suavemente bajo su molesta mirada.

-Ritsuke-sama solicita de su presencia.

Un gruñido se alzo de su garganta, afirmando sin mayor reproche. El hombre quiso guiarla, más ella le retuvo rápidamente.

-Se bien cuál es el camino.

El hombre afirmo, disculpándose educadamente. Ignorando esto, Akemi avanzo la larga distancia hasta llegar al despacho de su afamado tío. Arrugo la nariz al tiempo que el olor a tabaco llenaba sus fosas nasales. Sintiéndose asqueada, retuvo la arcada dentro de su boca.

Odiaba esa clase de aroma.

-Ah, querida… llegaste – la voz varonil llego hasta sus oídos. Desvio la mirada, intentando permanecer como si nada – Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu paseo?

-Bien – contesto, quería irse cuanto antes - ¿Qué necesitabas de mi?

-¿Qué, que necesito?

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, la estremeció erizando su vello corporal. Tenso sus musculos, quedándose completamente quieta. El hombre se acerco a ella, apartándole el cabello del cuello, echándoselo hacia la izquierda. Cuando sintió la humedad de sus labios sobre aquella zona de su piel, se abstuvo de emitir algún sonido que delatara cuan desagradable resultaba esto.

-A ti, querida sobrina. A ti.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui concluye otro capitulooo de I'm here for you, que espero les haya gustado, fue hecho con mucho amor :D! me quedo un poquito más largo que otras veces muchos saludos a las chicas que me dejan sus reviews tan bonitos *-* me encantaaaaaaaaaan<p>

Muchas graciaaaas =)! y espero sus comentarioa CHAOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIN !


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Solución?

Que tal que tal?! Espero que todas esten muy bien! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic! Nos vemos abajo, queridas!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7:<p>

**¿Solución?**

Su cabello, como todos los días fue sujeto entre dos largas trenzas, asimiles. Su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto por la tela del uniforme, y solo quedaba desayunar. Se sentó, mirando un tanto asqueada el plato sobre la mesa. Comió una mínima porción de arroz, tragando costosamente. Sintiéndose rápidamente satisfecha, opto por guardar lo demás.

No quería comer.

Intentaba prepararse porciones más grandes, pero sin notarlo terminaba por convencerse de que la mínima cantidad era suficiente. Su abuela infinidad de veces preparaba bastante comida para hincharla de esta, buscando que engordara aunque sea un poco.

Algo que tozuda como era, jamás permitiría hacer.

Finalmente se puso en pie, tomando el bolso entre sus dedos. Al igual que todos los días se despidió del retrato de su madre, saliendo raudo del piso. No quería toparse con los hermanos Echizen y más o menos calculaba el horario en que ellos despertaban.

Para su alivio al salir, no se encontró ni con Kaori, ni menos con Ryoma.

Apretó el bolso contra su brazo y se echo a correr. Lo sabía, después de todo solo estaba huyendo de ellos; pero esta era la única forma de que la dejaran estar. Estaba segura que Kaori no bromeaba cuando pedía los nombres de aquellos chicos, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido para ella.

¿Por qué la chica insistía tanto en meterse en cosas que no eran de su interés?

Esto era solo su culpa. La única responsable de todo ese maltrato era ella misma.

Por ser débil.

-Nadie más tiene que verse involucrado…

Akemi también había terminado recibiendo insultos por defenderla; se había metido en una pelea horrible y aunque estaba muy agradecida... también la hacía sentir enormemente culpable.

Por eso confiaba en que su decisión era la más certera.

Gracias al cielo logro llegar hasta el edificio sin ningún contratiempo, casi corriendo se metió dentro del salón ocupando rápidamente su lugar. A esta hora aun no llegaban todos y confiando en que los Echizen se quedarían nuevamente dormidos, estos llegarían junto con el profesor. En los recesos huiría a cualquier lado, lo mismo seria para el almuerzo.

Debía reconocer que era absurdo, pero no podía planear otra cosa si consideraba que sus asientos estaban pegados y compartían el mismo salón.

Suspiro. Volvería a sus días de soledad…. Casi sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos pero rápidamente las retuvo secándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Ya era suficiente de todo esto. Suficiente lloriqueo, suficiente dependencia. De esa forma solo preocupaba a la gente que creía importante; con el tiempo se olvidarían de ella y honestamente eso era lo mejor.

Ella se acostumbraría a estar sola, y ellos dejarían de necesitar su compañía.

Si. Todo estaba bien.

De pronto el salón se lleno de sus compañeros, y exceptuando a la joven Tachibanna, como esperaba los hermanos aun no se mostraban por ningún lado. De reojo notó como Ann le hacía señas para saludarla. Ah, ella era tan amable… sin embargo aun cuando se moría de ganas de responderle, se abstuvo. Ignoro por completo sus acciones, volteándole el rostro para mirar hacia los ventanales.

Ann desde su asiento miro desconcertada a la chica. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Cuando se disponía a levantarse e ir hacia su puesto, ciertas presencias la alertaron. Eran los hermanos Echizen, que recién llegaban con una expresión de pereza. La chica se limito a observar al trío, y si sus deducciones eran correctas no era solo con ella con quien Sakuno mostraba esa actitud.

Kaori se había inclinado para abrazarle, más la chica parecía incomoda con su presencia. Ryoma, mientras tanto, tomaba asiento y desde su lugar observo disimulado el extraño comportamiento de Ryusaki.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Oi, Sakuno…-Kaori se arrodillo apoyando su cabeza sobre el escritorio de la chica, intentaba que la chica la mirase- Oi –

Noto el temblor en su cuerpo. Mierda… después de todo no se equivocaba. Sakuno había tomado el camino fácil. Arrugo las cejas, y sus labios se torcieron en una clara expresión de molestia.

-Ryusaki Sakuno – llamó, esta vez con un tono autoritario.

Nada.

Molesta, estiro del moflete buscando que la mirara. La joven abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, su rostro se giro mirándole por inercia. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kaori soltó una sonrisa presumida.

-Gane.

Señalo orgullosa. Sin embargo, no contaba con la terquedad de Ryusaki. Puesto que cuando creyó haber tenido la victoria ella volvía a voltear el rostro, haciendo como que no existía. Bien, si Sakuno quería sacarla de su buen humor con esto lo estaba logrando.

-No es divertido, Sakuno –

Ella se estremeció –E-el maestro…

Kaori le resto importancia. No es como que le importara mucho que el maestro llegara, simplemente quería hablar con ella. Hacerle entender que si pensaba alejarse de ellos, seria ella quien terminaría golpeándole por torpe.

Por que para ella Sakuno ya era parte de su vida. Era la primera amiga que había logrado hacer en esa horrible escuela. Por ese motivo, no permitiría que la chica se alejara pensando que era lo mejor para todos. No quería ver a Ryusaki equivocándose, como ella en su estupidez también había hecho.

No permitiría que también se hundiera en esa horrible soledad.

-Sakuno… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por la voz del maestro quien entro raudo al salón.

El hombre saludo, siendo correspondido por los jóvenes sin embargo para su molestia noto como la joven Echizen le ignoraba aun desde su posición en el suelo. Arrugo el ceño alzándole la voz, pero si él pretendía que con esto Kaori le tomaría atención, se estaba equivocando de persona.

-¡Echizen! – nombró, su voz ya demarcaba su cabreo. Y es que no existía maestro que le agradase el ser completamente ignorado por uno de sus estudiantes.

-E-el maestro…- la voz nerviosa de Sakuno, no la hizo retroceder. Estaba dispuesta a obligarle si era necesario.

-Hasta que me escuches – sentencio, seria – Ya debes saber que poco me importa causar problemas.

La joven de trenzas se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba estar? ¿Por qué Kaori insistía tanto en hablarle? Las miradas recayeron en ambas, logrando que ella se tensara aun más.

-P-Por favor… Ka- Echizen…. El maestro….

Kaori soltó un bufido molesta, se alzo violentamente y en contra de las protestas del maestro agarro sus cosas largándose del salón. No presto atención a nadie, simplemente se marcho furiosa, frustrada por no poder conseguir que Sakuno escuchara.

La aludida se encogió con deseos de llorar, temiendo la reacción tan violenta de su vecina. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

¡No quería herir a nadie!

El mayor apretó los puños a punto de estallar, ¿Qué demonio se creía esa mocosa para faltarle el respeto de esa manera? ¡Y encima de todos sus compañeros!

-Tomare cartas en el asunto – susurro, más para sí mismo.

Sakuno por su parte quería agarrar cualquier cosa que le permitiera enterrarse ahí mismo. Sabía que Ann tenía los ojos clavados en ella, e inclusive podría jurar que Ryoma estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. No quería mirar a ninguno de los dos. Y cuando comenzó a escuchar los comentarios ofensivos en contra de Kaori y ella misma… comprendió que su decisión era la mejor.

Ya había causado suficiente problemas.

**-**Echizen – llamo el hombre – Ve a buscar a tu hermana, y tráela de regreso al salón.

Ryoma no dijo nada, tampoco es que necesitara la aprobación del mayor ya que él estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda. Se levanto bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y en silencio salió del lugar. Tenía un presentimiento… y de ser así debía encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

_**Espero que nos llevemos bien.**_

No estaba equivocada.

Esto… esto era lo mejor.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Su cabeza era un remolino de emociones y lo único que quería era cargarse a alguien. ¿Por qué demonios Sakuno tenía que ser así? ¿Es que no confiaba en ellos? ¡¿Por qué era tan estúpida?!

_Kaori, ¿Por qué no confías en nadie?_

Ah, sus recuerdos…. Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza, enloqueciéndola. La rabia la estaba nublando. La reacción de Sakuno había sido como un clic en la bomba que guardaba dentro de ella. ¿Por qué volvían esos recuerdos? Todo eso la enloquecía. Rogaba por no encontrarse con nadie, porque al primero que le hablase en un tono desagradable no dudaría en estamparle un puño… o varios si consideraba que eso no era suficiente.

Pero siempre existe alguien, algún incauto que mete sus narices en el momento menos indicado.

-Eh, es la amiga de Ryusaki… - Fue una chica, que en su vida había visto. Pero considerando su tono de voz, era obvio que lo decía en pos de burlarse.

¿Qué demonios hacia en pleno horario de clases?

Noto que dos chicas más se encontraban con ella, una de cabello azulado muy igual a la primera y otra con el cabello sujetado en dos coletas, castaño. Esta ultima estaba algo apartada, como no queriendo involucrarse mucho.

Respiro, profundo. Quiso hacer como que no escuchaba, más esa tipa continua en su afán de molestarle.

-Ya vamos, Kurumi – le dijo la que compartía el mismo color de cabello, intentando que la dejaran estar – Nos pillaran que nos escapamos de clases…

-Pero Narumi, ¿no te cabrea? – Pregunto Kurumi– Es su amiga, ¿no te cabrea? ¿No fue Ryusaki la que te hizo eso tan horrible a Tomoka?

Kaori agudizo sus oídos, intentando que no se notara el interés que le causo eso ultimo. ¿Hablaban de la misma Ryusaki?

-¿No era tu amiga, y luego te traiciono? –Kurumi alzo la voz molesta, mirando a la del lunar y coletas– ¡Se merece lo peor!

¿Traicionar? ¿Sakuno?

_Kaori eres malvada._

_Muérete._

-Que estúpidas… - dijo, sonriéndoles arrogante. Kurumi sintió erizar sus cabellos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a –

No logro terminar la oración debido al golpe que Kaori le lanzo. Su hermana quiso interferir pero termino recibiendo también la furia de la morena, quien la lanzo contra una pared, pateando su estomago. Agarro los cabellos de Kurumi, obligándola a apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, giro sobre sus talones estirando más y más de su cabello hasta que logro que la cabeza de la chica quedara en el suelo. Se sentó sobre ella a horcadas comenzando a golpearle el rostro.

_Alguien como tú solo sabe hacer daño._

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Solo quería destruir. Romper todo. Mandar todo a la mierda. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a separarse. Mierda… su yo, quebrado, salía a relucir. ¡¿Por qué todos se aprovechaban de Sakuno?! ¡No eran más que basura! ¡Odiaba a todos por mirarla desde arriba, despreciándola!

-¡Muérete! – Gritaba – ¡Todas ustedes, muéranse! ¡Desaparezcan!

_¿Aun no eres capaz de levantarte a ti misma?_

- ¡Suéltala!

Tomoka intento quitarla de encima, pero esta le agarro del cuello tirándola al suelo. Soltó a Kurumi, y comenzó a golpear a la de coletas. Cuando la sangre salto de la comisura de los labios de la joven, ella rio frenética.

-¡¿Esto es divertido?!– chillo, mientras la golpeaba. – ¡Todas ustedes deberían morirse!

El rostro bañado en lágrimas de Ryusaki golpeaba dolorosamente en su cabeza. Quería vengarse. A cualquier precio. Se levanto, pateándole en las costillas. Kurumi se alzo para golpearle, pero Kaori era demasiado buena en esas materias. Le agarro del cuello apoyándola en la pared, presiono mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Muérete – susurro seria, comenzando a aumentar la presión sobre su piel.

La joven comenzó a patalear asustada, de pronto el aire se le hacía escaso. Con sus ojos titubeantes miro a la morena, aterrorizándose. Lo que estaba frente a ella no era una chica… la mirada cargada de odio, de un rencor retenido.

¿Estaba intentando matarle?

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Un maestro se acerco hasta la escena; cuando llego hasta donde ellas se encontraban no pudo creerse lo que veía. Dos jóvenes tendidas en el suelo con ambos rostros hinchados, bañados en sangre, la de cabellos azules estaba inconsciente y la otra de coletas parecía como ida.

Pero cuando vio a las otras dos, tuvo que tragar costosamente. La morena estaba de pie ahorcando a la otra, que se debatía entre resistirse e intentar respirar. Noto como las venas de su frente comenzaban a hacerse demasiado evidentes y tuvo que correr para separarlas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – grito, asustado.

-¡Suéltame! –chillo Kaori. El hombre le sujeto de las muñecas tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella se retorcía y movía como condenada.

¡¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica?!

-¡Cálmate! ¡¿Qué no ves que estabas a punto de ahorcar a tu compañera?! – La zamarreo, mirándola a los ojos - ¡Eso es un delito!

-¡Me importa una mierda! – Volvió a gritar - ¡Ojala se muera! ¡Muéranse todos! ¡Todos mueran! ¡Usted igual! ¡Muérase! ¡Todos ustedes que se tapan los oídos ignorando lo que pasa en esta podrida escuela! ¡Todos! ¡TODOS DESAPAREZCAN!

El maestro aturdido miraba el rostro iracundo de la joven que no paraba de maldecir y maldecir, parecía como en un trance. Ignorándola fue a verificar la condición de las demás, pidió ayuda y rápidamente el lugar se atesto de maestros y alumnos; las jóvenes fueron llevadas a la enfermería dejando al tumulto de gente con Kaori entre ellos.

-¡Toda esta mierda es vuestra culpa! – le grito a los maestros, que atónitos miraban a la chica.

El salón de Momoshiro y los demás también acudieron ya que estaba bastante cercano a la escena. El grupo no creía lo que se veía.

-Kaori-chan… - susurro Eiji, como intentando que ella lo notara.

Pero la chica continuaba en su afán de insultar y buscar culpables por lo ocurrido. Una maestra se planto frente a ella con una postura autoritaria, la miro severamente pero esto solo aumento la ira de la muchacha.

-¿Piensa que si me mira de esa forma podrá controlarme? –Su voz se mostraba arrogante, alterada – ¡Estúpida! ¡Como todos los adultos! ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas!

Empujo a la maestra botándola al suelo, un hombre algo fornido que al parecer era el maestro de deportes intervino queriendo controlar la situación.

-¡Serás suspendida! – Espeto – ¡En esta escuela no se permite semejante falta de respeto! ¡Vete a tu casa, y medita lo que has hecho, mocosa insolente!

Kaori soltó una sonrisa – Créeme que no meditare nada, estúpido anciano. Ahora solo desaparécete de mi vista.

Fue cuando lo noto. Claro era evidente; si Momoshiro, Eiji y los demás estaban ahí… ella también lo estaría. Sus miradas se encontraron y sintió deseos de montar otra escena cuando vio la sonrisa presumida alojada en los labios de aquella mujer del demonio.

_Eres débil, Kaori._

Ignoro los comentarios, todo le valía mierda. Todo eso estaba podrido, y lo que más le dolía es que Sakuno siendo alguien tan inocente, tan puro, se estaba manchando con todo ese burdo ambiente de golpes y palabras hirientes.

Ah…

_Sakuno…_

Quería protegerla, de verdad. Pero en estos momentos no era capaz de protegerse ni ella misma. Esperaba que Ann la cuidase, o Ryoma… había notado que el comenzaba a preocuparse por la de trenzas. Esperaba que su hermano entendiera las señales, que buscara apoyarla. A su manera. Rogaba porque Sakuno no siguiera con esa absurda idea de alejarse de ellos, de ella.

No podría soportarlo.

-Echizen –Takeshi decidió intervenir. El ambiente ya era insostenible además notando el estado de Kaori era obvio que un grupo de adultos no lograría lidiar con ella.

Le hizo señas a Eiji para que fuese en buscar de Ryoma, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como el chico venia solito a entrometerse. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y ese aire tan suyo de indiferencia, aun notando el desastre que había plantado su hermana.

La chica lo miro en medio de toda su irritación. El chico se planto delante de su hermana y los maestros, con la mirada fija en ellos.

-¿Castigo? – pregunto serio.

¿Ah? ¿Casti…?

-¡Expulsión! – Reclamo la mujer que había sido empujada – ¡Esa mocosa no puede seguir en esta prestigiosa Institución! ¡Es una deshonra! ¡Sáquenla!

Ryoma, sonrió arrogante. Como divertido – Claro. A los críos que no cumplen las expectativas… simplemente se les echa a la calle.

El rostro colérico enrojecido de la mujer fue a causa de su vergüenza. Ese razonamiento era horriblemente certero, ¿Qué hacia un crio predicando esas palabras?

Aizawa desde su lugar suspiro. La cosa parecía mala para Kaori y si no la terminaban echando lo más probable es que la dejaran fuera por varios días, pero a ella ¿Qué más le daba? Ah, era la sobrina del director –pequeño detalle – pero descontando eso, no era su obligación hacerlo.

Nah, de ninguna manera.

¿Y por Kaori?

No, no y no.

-Sera suspendida – sentencio el maestro que había descubierto a la muchacha en el acto – Corresponde que reciba un castigo que le haga meditar sobre su forma de actuar.

Kaori soltó una risa irónica, bastante fuerte.

Los adultos ignoraron esto: ordenaron a todos los alumnos a que volvieran a sus salas, cuando el lugar se desocupo quedando los principales implicados el mismo hombre los guio hasta la oficina principal. Lleno unos papeles, hablo con un par de personas y luego mando a Ryoma a su salón.

-No perderás clases, Echizen.

Oh, pero Ryoma de seguro y escuchaba lo que dijo. Entretenido en juguetear con los largos cabellos de Kaori de vez en cuando la miraba pero sin decir media palabra. Ya hablarían, y como siempre tendría que _intentar _explicarle a su madre que la adorable de Kaori estaba suspendida de sus labores como estudiante. Como lo haría, eso no tenía idea.

-Ve, Ryoma – la voz suave de Kaori lo alerto. Quien la oyera no podría creerse que era la misma chica que hace unos minutos gritaba contra todo ser que osara hablarle –Sakuno… ella…

-Lo sé.

Kaori abrió los ojos asombrada, el, en cambio, se encogió de hombros.

-Se parece a otra torpe que yo se me… - dijo, logrando que la chica se enfadara.

-Como digas eso otra vez te parto la cara, Ryoma.

El chico acaricio sus cabellos sin que nadie lo notara. El ceño fruncido de Kaori ante lo que dijo le hizo soltar una risa, divertida.

– Se buena, Kaori.

Fue literalmente sacado a la rastra de esa oficina, bajo la promesa de que Kaori sería enviada a su casa sin mayor escándalo. Igual la cría se había descargado lo suficiente, aunque sabia eso no era suficiente.

Regreso al salón siendo obligado -muy a su pesar- a explicar porque había regresado solo. Las miradas curiosas recayeron sobre él, pero bah… sin antes no le interesaban ¿Por qué ahora? Se concentro en la espalda de la chica sentada delante de él, que encogida miraba con insistencia vete tú a saber qué cosa entre sus piernas.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

De seguro ahora se sentía aun más culpable.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y era que debía evitar que esa chica comenzara a encerrarse en su propia burbuja, pues bien sabía que eso era lo peor que podría hacer.

Si es que ella quería mejorar, claro. De lo contrario podría dejar las cosas como estaban y alejarse todo lo que quisiera… el no sería quien la obligara. Suficiente tenia cargando consigo mismo como para estar siendo el héroe de alguien totalmente ajeno a él.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Con todo el show que plantó Kaori, rápidamente tocó la campana del receso. Como siempre él era el primero que se levantaba para correr hacia la cafetería para pedir algo que pudiese merendar. Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir una mano lo retuvo. Con el ceño fruncido se volvió.

¿Quién lo interrumpía en ese momento?

-Que cara… - la voz de Aizawa quito sus ánimos de pelear. Miro a la chica curioso.

-¿Qué…?

-¿…quiero? – Siguió ella –Comida. Pero no soy buena para conseguirla entre todo ese desastre que se forma.

La verdad es que quería ocultar que era solo por que se perdía y terminaría por ocupar todos los minutos del receso para buscar la dichosa fuente de alimentos. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor que alguien que recurrentemente hacia la misma ruta?

-Te llevo – sonrió Takeshi.

Aizawa negó delicadamente –Solo quiero que me compre el pa-

-¿A dónde van? – pregunto Eiji. Momo contesto que a la cafetería, fue tal que dijo eso que rápidamente los ánimos del pelirrojo se encendieron – ¡Vamos!- exclamo, echándose a correr.

Ah, y por supuesto que con compañía.

- ¡Esperen! – gritaba Aizawa siendo arrastrada sin compasión por sus dos compañeros de clases.

Muy tarde, no tenía ni idea de cómo llego tan rápido pero de una forma tan misteriosa ahora se encontraba siendo absorbida por esa enorme masa que reconoció como alumnos del Instituto. Ah, eso era horrendo. La empujaban, inclusive alguien jalo de su cabello en medio de la desesperación de ser el primero en comprar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ser tirada al suelo en una forma muy vergonzosa, la mano de Takeshi la retuvo.

-¡No pierdas, Aizawa!

¿Perder? ¿Era esto una guerra o algo por el estilo?

El chico la estabilizo sorprendiéndose por lo delgada que era; su peso era muy poco. Dejándola a su lado, con la mano firmemente sujeta para que no cayera. A gritos pidió ambas raciones, alargando su mano para cancelarle a la mujer. Una vez logrado su objetivo el siguiente paso era salir.

Akemi casi sentía que se moriría porque… ¡¿Cómo demonios podría salir ella, en medio de toda esa gente?! Pero nuevamente Takeshi salía al rescata halándola con bastante fuerza. Cuando estuvo finalmente afuera… ah, eso le supo a gloria.

Respirando agitada, se llevo la mano al pecho.

-¿Estás bien? –La voz de Momoshiro la alerto.

-Ah, eh… si. Muy bien – contesto, ya repuesta. Luego miro a los lados, sin encontrar al de mirada azulada y cabellos rojizos. Momo sonrió, señalando al chico que se encontraba detrás de ella. Logrando que Aizawa se sobresaltara.

-¡Fue muy duro, Nyah!

-Pero tu… no… -

-Ah, Eiji es muy ágil – explico el moreno –Siempre me gana y termina saliendo primero.

-Exacto – dijo Kikumaru, con una sonrisa de orgullo – Soy el mejor. Momo es como siempre una tortuga.

Momoshiro negó con la cabeza lanzándose sobre él, abrazo su cuello revolviéndole molesto los cabellos. Eiji se quejaba pero tampoco es que pusiera mucha resistencia, parecía incluso agradado por las acciones del moreno.

-Oh, vaya… ustedes tienen _esa _clase de relación. Ya veo –comento Akemi, sobándose el mentón como pensativa.

¿Qué…? ¿Esa clase de…?

-¡NO! – gritaron juntos. Ante esto Akemi sonrió maliciosa.

-Que sincronía… Parecen como un par de enamorados.

Eiji agarro el cuello de Takeshi – ¡No me copies, Momo!

El negó, quitándoselo de encima – ¡Tú contestaste al mismo tiempo!

Eiji comenzó a lloriquear asegurando que había sido Takeshi el que le había copiado y por lo mismo ahora Akemi tenía una idea equivocada de ambos. En tanto la muchacha se divertía siguiendo el juego pues el rostro del pelirrojo ya parecía un tanto pálido mientras le negaba que nada de eso fuera cierto.

-Era una broma –repuso, divertida – Era agradable ver sus expresiones – encogida de hombros ante las miradas atónitas.

A ambos les pareció ver una versión femenina de Fuji, jugando sádicamente con ellos. No, por favor no. Con uno solo era más que suficiente.

-¿Qué? – pregunto mirando seca.

-¡Nada, nada! – contesto Eiji, ahora la sujeto sus hombros y empezó a caminar con ella. Momoshiro les siguió, caminando junto a ellos.

De pronto el rostro del oji alilado se contrajo, con sorpresa. Frente a ellos, caminaba cierta chica de cabellos cortos y orbes color celeste. Cuando noto que la miraban ella les sonrió, acercándose para saludarles.

-Hola – dijo, luego noto que estaban junto a Aizawa. De inmediato recordó lo ocurrido hace unos días y miro con cierta desconfianza a la joven.

-Ann – nombro Momo.

Eiji rio con picardía – ¡Que ahora la llamas por su nombre, Nyah! – esto logro un sonrojo en ambos.

-Ah, eso… - Tachibana sumamente nerviosa bajo la mirada apenada. Aun cuando intentaba disimularlo fue evidente su reacción. Momo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

El día que le había ayudado, y ella en agradecimiento lo invito a comer… se pasaron toda la tarde conversando de muchas cosas, y sin saber cómo, ni en qué momento, el ya le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Aunque escucharlo de sus labios sonaba de alguna manera… agradable.

-¿Y Sakuno-chan? – Pregunto con curiosidad Eiji – ¿No está contigo?

-No…- respondió, desanimada – Ella no quiere estar conmigo.

Ambos chicos repasaron las palabras mentalmente. Ella, Sakuno la dulce, Sakuno la inocente, la misma chica amable que ellos conocían… ¿no quería estar con Tachibana?

-¿Qué ha pasado? – se intereso Takeshi.

Aizawa los miraba desde su lugar, de pronto se sintió como aislada de la conversación. Quería irse, de verdad. Pero tenía interés por saber que ocurría con esa chica de trenzas infantiles.

-No lo sé. Hoy quise saludarle pero… me ignoro, y de pronto… Kaori... ella exploto. Salió del salón… - ah, ellos ya sabían eso – de ahí Ryoma-san regreso diciendo que la habían expulsado… Quise volver a hablar con Sakuno, pero ella nuevamente no me prestó atención y huyo… como si me odiara.

-No creo que sea eso.

Los tres miraron sin entender muy bien la intervención de la modelo. Ella tosió levemente, se le había escapado la frase de los labios y no esperaba que ellos alcanzaran a oír sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Aizawa?

Ah, pues ya que.

-No creo que sea porque te odie – aseguro ella, mirando el rostro de Ann – Es por otra razón…

La chica se acerco a la modelo, la miro a los ojos esperando que ella respondiera a sus dudas.

-¿Entonces…?

-Eso… no me corresponde decirlo – encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Conoces a Sakuno-chan? – pregunto con extrañeza Eiji.

-¿Qué sabes? – Momoshiro se acerco más a su rostro con curiosidad.

-No.

-Pero Aizawa-san…

-Eso, querida –interrumpió de súbito ella – debes descubrirlo solita. ¿No eres, acaso, amiga de esa chica? Averígualo por ti misma; no eres una niña que yo sepa.

Ann no supo si fueron sus palabras, o esa actitud tan de diva al decirlo, pero le molesto… si, bastante.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, gracias.- dijo, mordaz y luego volteo rápidamente.

¡Qué chica! A ella no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de mujeres, tan odiosas y petulantes.

-¡Ann! –llamo Takeshi, pero ella ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Aizawa parpadeo al ver como el chico soltaba un suspiro de… ¿de qué era?

-¿Te gusta esa chica? – pregunto la fémina.

-¿Quién? – respondió con otra pregunta.

-Ella… ¿Tachibana era su apellido?

El rostro del moreno se encendió graciosamente, entre monosílabos y torpes tartamudeos intentaba negarlo.

-¡A Momo le gusta Ann-chan! – Oh, mierda. Eiji le había escuchado.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien!

-Pero se nota que le tienes interés….

-¡A Momo le gusta Ann-chan!

-¡Ya les dije que no es cierto!

-Idiotas.

Ah, esa voz no era de ninguno de los tres. Ellos voltearon y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Kaoru Kaidoh tras ellos. Intentaba abrirse paso pero con todo ese escándalo no se podía.

-Quiero pasar – dijo, tan serio como acostumbraba.

Eiji y Aizawa se hicieron a un lado, pero… claro, como no. Si Kaoru lo pedía Momoshiro de inmediato se haría a un lado para permitirle el paso. Claro. En el mundo de las utopías…

-¡Se dice permiso, imbécil!

-Fsss, a ti nunca.

Otra vez. ¡Otra vez con sus estúpidas peleas! Aizawa frunció el ceño molesta, cada vez aumentaban sus voces y sencillamente ya les estaban provocando una severa jaqueca. Cuando ellos se empujaron amenazándose ella decidió intervenir. Sujeto sus orejas, jalando de ellas lo suficiente para lograr enrojecerlas y hacer que ambos sintieran dolor.

-¡Ittai! ¡Aizawa, eso duele!

Kaoru se contrajo de dolor, agarrándole la muñeca con molestia. Más ella no cedía.

-¿Terminara el par de críos esta discusión sin sentido y prometerán no volver a hacerlo más?

-¡No! –gritaron juntos.

-¿No? – musito con un aura tenebrosa la chica. Tiro más fuerte de ambos haciendo que por el dolor se encogieran hasta quedar con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo – ¿seguros?

Cuando ya sus orejas rivalizaban con un tomate maduro, bien… era momento de ceder. Momoshiro soltó un "si" muy quedo, mientras que Kaidoh maldecía por lo bajo. Viéndolos calmados, sin más ánimos de discutir la chica sonrió satisfecha acariciando el cabello de ambos.

-Que buenos chicos…- susurro, con diversión para molestia de aquel par.

Eiji comenzó a reír, abrazándose de Akemi – Eso nunca había pasado… -le susurro, divertido.

-Pues ya vez, solo les hacía falta mano dura…- sentencio Akemi, cruzándose de brazos.

-No hables como si fueras a mi madre, por favor – dijo un molesto Takeshi.

Kaidoh al verse siendo tratado como a un niño, se dio media vuelta decidiendo nunca más cruzarse con Akemi. Esa chica era peligrosa en exceso. Tanto Eiji como Aizawa rieron con ganas, y para suerte de Takeshi la campana volvía a sonar obligándoles a entrar al salón.

Cuando lograron sentarse, cada uno en su lugar un papel salto hasta el banco de Aizawa. Con curiosidad ella miro quien se lo había enviado; notando que era Momoshiro. Alzo una ceja, pues él le hacía señas para que lo leyese. Acato.

_¿Qué pasó con Ryusaki?_

_Yo se que tu sabes algo._

La chica suspiro. Agarro el papel entre sus manos arrugándolo bajo la atónita mirada de su compañero.

-¡Aizawa! – llamo Takeshi frustrado.

-No soy yo a quien tienes que preguntar – luego volteo hacia el maestro y para molestia del chico no volvió a prestarle atención durante toda la clase.

De pronto tras aquel enorme aparato se escucho la voz de un hombre solicitando la presencia en Dirección de la joven modelo. El rostro femenino se torno un tanto pálido, pero tratando de que nadie notara su condición se puso en pie excusándose del maestro.

Salió raudo y con la misma velocidad trato de llegar hasta el lugar mencionado. Una vez allí, abrió lentamente la puerta maldiciendo su mala suerte cuando noto que no se encontraba nadie más que aquel hombre.

La figura se volteo lentamente hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente una vez la vio de pie en la puerta.

-Adelante, querida – ordeno, sin borrar su expresión – Y por favor… no olvides cerrar la puerta.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

El maestro se despidió no sin antes recordarles que se venían los exámenes, concretamente el de ingles por lo que pidió estudiaran para obtener buenas calificaciones. Sakuno no escuchaba. No presto atención a nada de lo que decían pues sus pensamientos divagaban por otros rumbos completamente distintos.

Kaori…

Había sido suspendida.

Eso es lo que Ryoma dijo. ¿No era una broma?

Lo más importante: ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Era por su culpa? Oh, por Dios. Quizás se había descargado con alguien… a su cabeza venían cientos de razones y lo peor de todo es que todas la llevaban al hecho de que se había enfadado con ella saliendo furiosa del salón.

¿Era su culpa, entonces? ¿Había sido la causante de su expulsión?

Realmente quería averiguarlo. Pero considerando que solo había una persona que sabia la real causa y era precisamente a uno de los que se había propuesto jamás volver a cruzar palabras. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

No podía preguntar.

Noto como todos comenzaban a salir, y de reojo… Ah, era la rubia… la chica se preparaba para ir hacia su banco. Se sentía horrible por la manera en que le había ignorado cuando ella de buena voluntad le había ofrecido salir juntas a conversar un rato.

De seguro le iba a gritar alguna barbarie por ser tan descarada.

Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella? No era nadie importante, ni digna siquiera de rechazar la amabilidad de una chica con Tachibana. Era basura y sin embargo…

-Sakuno…

Cuando la vio parada a su lado, rápidamente agarro sus cosas levantándose.

-Si quisieras escuchar lo que…

-Debo… debo irme – susurro apresurada. Sin mirarla, con la cabeza gacha, ocultándole la vista.

Paso de ella, sin decir nada más. Ann insistió pero ya no había nada que hacer. Sakuno solo quería huir, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar; porque se sentía horriblemente miserable. Si era verdad que ella había sido la causante del fallo de la chica Echizen… no tenía nada más que hacer con ellos.

Ann la vio salir, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio. Primero Kaori era suspendida, ahora Sakuno no quería hablarle… ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellas? Sintió el crujir de la silla, notando por primera vez al joven sentado detrás de la de trenzas.

-Ryoma-san…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu… tu sabes….?

El afirmo, pero cuando ella quiso bombardearle de preguntas un gruñido la retuvo.

-Si te consideran su amiga… te lo dirán. Supongo…

Todo sonaría a rosas, de no haber agregado ese dudoso "supongo". Eso no calmaba sus dudas, ¿Cómo no entendían que ella hacia lo humanamente posible por entender?

¡Que no era adivina, demonios!

Ryoma se levanto de su lugar, mirándola de reojo –Te enteraras muy pronto, Tachibana. Solo espera.

Ah, y ¿Qué hacia el dando consejos sobre esperar cuando era el menos paciente? En fin. Esperaba que con eso la chica no desesperara. Cuando noto que ella ya no preguntaba más se despidió brevemente, saliendo el también del salón.

Si sus deducciones eran correctas Ryusaki se iría directo a casa. Apretó el tirante de su bolso y acelero el paso, pero sin llegar a correr. Cuando vio a lo lejos la delgada espalda con aquellas trenzas bailando suavemente guiadas por la suave brisa, sonrío arrogante.

-Mada mada dane, Ryusaki.

De pronto la chica se detuvo: el reconoció la causa. Un par de chicos que la miraron de pies a cabeza, echándose a reír por su poco sentido de la moda. Principalmente por esas trenzas que la chica insistía en usar.

Aunque para él, más que anticuadas… le iban. Ryusaki era más como una niña, que como una mujer. Con esa cara tímida… tan… tan…

Le sentaban. Y punto.

Continúo caminando, ahora con mayor rapidez. Cuando vio que uno de ellos alargaba el brazo para sujetarla entre sus dedos, el rápidamente se interpuso. Para sorpresa de la chica, y de los presentes.

Un leve silencio, algo tenso se apodero de ellos.

-Oye estábamos conversando con la chica. – se quejo el que iba a tocarla.

-Hmp. Qué bien… vamos Ryusaki –ordeno, jalándole el brazo.

-Ry-Ryo-Echizen…- se corrigió avergonzada – Yo…

Ah, y se supone que Ryoma debía escuchar sus tartamudeos absurdos ¡No señores! Arrastro de ella sin decir nada más, sin tomarle atención sin… ¡Sin nada, demonios!

Aquel grupo quedo atónito, siguiéndoles con la mirada ¿Qué había sido eso?

Ya en el camino, el aun continuaba jalándole del brazo, Sakuno intento resistirse pero vamos, que no podía ganarle en fuerza. Miro el perfil del chico, el no la miraba…. No estaba escuchando sus ruegos.

-¡Echizen-san! – chillo, dándose valor.

Ahora el volteo a mirarla, con una expresión entre de asombro o molestia. No supo distinguir muy bien. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente.

-¿Qué?

-Su-suélteme… - pidió, con un hilo de voz. Sin poder resistirle la mirada – P-por… por favor.

El miro su brazo, luego la miro a ella, a su brazo . A ella y finalmente negó- No quiero.

¿Qué?

-¿N-no… no quiere? – pregunto Ryusaki.

-Exacto –Sakuno iba a protestar, mas la voz de Echizen nuevamente la detuvo –Y es Ryoma – repuso en un gruñido –No Echizen.

-N-no…

Ryoma creyó escuchar su voz, por lo que se detuvo para mirarla. Ahora ella había bajado el rostro, apretando sus puños, inclusive parecía temblar. Enarco una ceja con interés.

¿Estaba molesta?

-Ryusaki…

-N-no…

-Oi, Ryusaki…

Con su mano libre agarro una de las trenzas comenzando a jugar desinteresadamente con una de ellas.

-Ryusa-

-¡¿No lo entiende?! – chillo de pronto.

Ryoma abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡¿No lo entiende?! – Pregunto otra vez – ¡¿Por qué no me deja en paz?! ¡¿Qué no lo ve?! –de pronto sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar compulsivamente.

El ambarino trago nerviosamente, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo…?

-Ryusa-

-¡Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible! – Ahora su expresión había cambiado a una de tristeza – ¡Yo…yo no quiero que Kaori sufra ni me odie! Ni Ryoma-kun, ni Ann ¡Nadie! ¡Yo no quiero herirlos! ¡No puedo acercarme a ustedes! ¡No quiero involucrarlos! Yo… yo… ¡Estoy asustada! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Yo…!

-¡Ryusaki! – grito, agarrándole de los hombros.

Sakuno de pronto reacciono. Lo miro, parpadeando nerviosamente -R-ryoma…-kun.

Ryoma la miro a los ojos, sin soltar el agarre – Idiota –susurro, con voz suave. – Creo que estas dando una idea equivocada.

-¿Eh?

¿Idea… equivocada?

Un suspiro se escucho de la garganta masculina por lo que Sakuno lo miro nerviosamente.

-¿Ryoma-kun?

-Usa tu cerebro – susurro, soltándola – Si te ignoran, ¿Qué piensas?

-Que no les agrado… - contesto por inercia.

-Exacto.

Ahora Sakuno miraba confusa ¿Qué tenía eso que…? Ryoma por su parte bufo con frustración. Vamos, el no era el más idóneo para estar dando consejos… muy apenas hablaba. Aunque intentaba buscar las palabras exactas, se le hacía difícil; de hecho no ayudaba en nada cuando el receptor era una distraída de primera como Ryusaki.

Miro hacia el cielo, sabiéndose observado por la pequeña.

-Si ignoras a alguien… harás que saquen sus propias conclusiones...

Sakuno le agarro de la manga, estirando suavemente de él. Pidiendo silenciosamente que continúe.

-Si no lo dices… -ahora bajo la mirada, observándola fijamente – no creo que alguien sea capaz de adivinar lo que piensas.

Sakuno sospeso sus palabras. En silencio comenzó a meditar la situación. En ese sentido, debía darle la razón a Ryoma; si no explicaba nada, entonces… ¿Cómo entenderían ellas lo que trataba de hacer? Si simplemente las hacia a un lado, ignorando sus palabras ¿No sería eso injusto después de todo lo que habían hecho juntas?

-Ryoma-kun… -llamo, suavemente.

-¿Hm?

-Cree… ¿Cree que kaori me odia después de todo esto?

Ryoma sonrío, palmeándole la cabeza – ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?

Ella lo miro, aun perdida. ¿Preguntárselo? ¿Así… nada más?

-Pero…

-Piensa – ordeno, hosco. Más de lo que le hubiese gustado sonar – Si es esta la manera correcta.

El silencio en Ryusaki lo hizo sonreír levemente. Estaba meditándolo, pero vamos que podía meditarlo mientras caminaba.

-Vamos –ordeno, avanzando.

Sakuno al ver que la dejaba atrás se apresuro a acercarse. Comenzó a caminar tras mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora todo lo que él le había dicho. Pero de entro todo ese enredo había una pregunta que estaba carcomiéndole la cabeza. Solo una, y que sabia debía descubrirla por sí misma.

_¿Sera… será esta la solución?_

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Agarro nerviosa el auricular, temerosa de seguir escuchando. Lo sabía. En realidad lo supo a penas contesto. Pero… mierda….

Esto era de locos.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kao-chan…

Se sentó de súbito en el sofá, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Respiro profundo, en un ruego absurdo de que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como se sentía.

-Ry…Ryoga…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que tal, que tal? Fue hecho como siempre con todo el cariño del mundo, tratando de que sea cada vez mejor n.n Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me entregan, de verdad los valoro y me impulsan a poner lo mejor de mi cada vez que escribo! Como ven de a poco se van a agregando más y más personajes!<em>

_Ahora vemos a una Kaori sumamente violenta, y como se dio a entender algo de similitud tiene con sakuno (no en personalidad, pero en... uh, suspenso) más adelante veremos mas claros lo que ocurre! Ah respecto al tio ese de Aizawa que bueno que lo odien, yo tambien lo odie mientras lo creaba. Pero vamos, que toda historia tiene sus personajes malvados o con un poco de esto en sus corazoncitos! De a poco se ira profundizando en todo esto, y entenderan varias cosas._

_Queridas, hoy no hubo mucho Ryosaku, pero tranquilas que eso de a poco ira surgiendo. Espero que de la forma mas natural posible, no quiero que de la sensación de que se enamoraron solo por que yo queria que asi fuese. Si no que fue por un conjunto de cosas, como debe ser._

_Algunas en sus reviews me han sugerido ideas bien interesantes que quizas aplique en la historia, tratando como siempre de que sea lo mas de acorde a las diversas personalides. Sinceramente no me gustaria ver a un Ryoma tan apartado de su personalidad. El me encanta asi, y aunque no es un caballero de brillante armadura el intenta ayudar a Sakuno a su forma. _

_Aunque le cueste!_

_Bien, queridas espero sus reviews comentarios correciones aportes! Todo en pos de hacerme mejorar! =) Las quierooooooooooooooooooooooo o_

_CHAOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIN 3 _


	9. Notas de autora

Notas de autora:

Hola queridas! Primero que nada debo agradecer por las lectoras fieles hasta la fecha! que llenan ese espacio con sus lindos reviews que alegran mis días :D Después de tanto tiempo vengo a reportarme; sin embargo no es con un nuevo capítulo, por el contrario... es para pedir disculpas por que "I`m here for you" comenzara un proceso de remodelación.

Comencé a leer de nuevo este fic y la verdad quede horrorizada por las faltas de ortografía, mala redacción y un desorden, entre otras D: Por ello cuando quise retomar la idea, se me hizo insostenible; soy exigente y siempre trato de entregarles lo mejor. Es por eso que tras hacer esto subiré el capítulo 8, que como mencione en "Babysitter" está a solo un par de páginas de estar listo :D

Agradezco su comprensión y no se preocupen que JAMAS dejo algo a medias. Es uno de mis lemas de vida e_e

SALUDOOOOOOOOOOOOS y cariños para todas ustedes :D que aun siendo un fic tan de novata continuaron siguiéndolo y comentando hasta ahora, muchas gracias!

Nos vemos pronto c:


End file.
